The What Ifs Of The Walking Dead
by fatcatwalker
Summary: What if Shane didn't die? What if Shiva lives and saves Carl again? These are two out of fifteen what if's in this fan fiction.


The What If's Of The Walking Dead

Notes: The show does things differently from the comics sometimes and I feel like I did that with my story. I changed what happened on the show to fit each what if situation. So you will read a lot of differences from how the scenes are in the show and how I write them in my story. There's a lot of dialogue from the show in this because the what ifs have to do with certain episodes, so I couldn't have the what ifs without adding dialogue from the show. I know that if a baby is breeched they have to do a c- section right away, but, since Lori was going to die I wanted her to be able to say her goodbyes. I know it would be too soon for Maggie to have her baby, but I wanted to change things so that everyone would be there to see the baby like it says in the title for that what if. I changed a couple other things around so other people can stay too when on the show they would have already left Alexandria. Sorry the notes are so long.

What if Morgan and Rick never met?

Rick sat on the porch steps of his house thinking about the bodies at the hospital. Why did that nurse look like she was torn apart? Why was that woman still alive when she only had half of her body? So many questions and nobody to ask them. He saw what he thought was a man coming toward him. He waved at him. He was baffled at why the man didn't wave back or at least smile. Rick got up to greet the man. He walked toward him with his hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Hello. I'm Rick Grimes. Can you please tell me …?" The man growled at him and he knew right away that this man was like the woman near the bike.

"Stay back." The walker kept on coming. He raised his voice.

"I said stay back!" He kept on coming and growled louder. He was wishing he had his gun right now. Then he would stop. Rick was walking backwards and he tripped and fell to the ground. The walker got on top of him and was starting to snap at him like he wanted to bite him. He put his hands on the walker's chest to keep it from biting him.

"Get off of me! What's wrong with you!" He looked up at the walker and was in shock. The skin was missing on one side of his face and he was missing an eye. How can he still be alive? Then he remembered about the woman who was missing the bottom half of her body and was still alive. She looked like a skeleton. Maybe he's a psychiatric patient that escaped, but why wouldn't they treat his wounds and it still didn't explain the woman that was missing half of her body. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the walker growling and snapping at him. He had no choice. He had to kill him to get him off of him but how. He looked around franticly and saw a stick that he was hoping wouldn't break. He reached for it with one hand and kept the walker up with his other. He grabbed

the stick and yelled out in pain as he pushed the stick into his side. Nothing. He didn't budge. He didn't even seem to be in pain. This time he yelled out in frustration. He pulled the stick out and rammed it into his head with all the strength he had left. The walker fell on top of him and he pushed him off, grunting from the pain and effort he had to put into it. He sat up and then carefully pushed himself up and off the ground. He put his hand on his wound and doubled over. He stood up when his pain subsided and he caught his breath. He grabbed the bike and went to the sheriff's station. He took a shower and then shot the rookie sheriff who had turned. Then he drove off in the sheriff car and was off to find his family.

What if Shiva never died and saved Carl again?

Carol and Ezekiel were taking Shiva for a walk and talking about taking Negan down when Shiva stopped in her tracks and started growling.

"What is it girl?" Shiva suddenly started running and Ezekiel lost grip of her chain. "Shiva!" They ran after her. Carol and Ezekiel stopped and stared at the sight in front of them. Carl was on the ground fighting off walkers while someone they've never seen before was fighting off his share too.

"Carl!" Carol yelled. They reached for their guns, but before they could shoot Shiva ran and leaped on the walkers surrounding Carl, sinking her teeth into each one and throwing them aside like rag dolls. Carl got up and ran to Carol and Ezekiel. "Stay here," Carol said to Carl. Ezekiel helped Shiva and shot the walkers that were now surrounding her while Carol helped Siddiq. "Get down!" He got down and Carol shot the walkers. Carol reached out her hand to him and he took it and got up.

"Thank you." Carol pointed her gun at him.

"Who are you?" Carl ran up to Carol. "I told you to stay put."

"It's ok Carol. He's a good guy."

"He's right Carol. If he wasn't Shiva would have killed him on sight."

"Like she did when she saved my life the first time," Carl said. "Thank you Shiva," Carl Said. He started petting her head and she started to purr.

"Are you ok? Did you get bitten?" She asked as she checked him for bites. He scoffed and held her hands.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She pulled him into a hug. "This is Siddiq. I was going to ask him to come back to Alexandria with me."

"Did you ask him the three questions?"

"Yeah. My father doesn't trust him, but I do, so I've been giving him food and water. Then I met him today and we talked and I helped him free the walker's souls."

"Free the walker's souls?" Carol asked.

"It makes sense," Ezekiel said. "They're not completely dead until their brain is destroyed and then they can finally be free to move on." He smiled at Siddiq and he smiled back and Ezekiel shook his hand. "I'm King Ezekiel." Carol wasn't sure about him yet, so she put on her act.

"It's so nice to meet you Siddiq. You are going to make a great addition to our family," she said, the smile plastered onto her face.

"Thanks." Carl and Ezekiel gave her a look. They knew what she was up to.

"Fine. You two trust him then I do too," she said sounding disappointed that she couldn't fool the people she was closest to.

"What was that about?"

"We'll explain it to you later," Ezekiel said. "Right now we have to go before more walkers come from hearing the gunshots."

What if Rick hears Andrea?

Andrea finally felt safe from the governor. She was close enough to the prison that she could see Rick from the watch tower. She rose up her hand and yelled out as the governor covered her mouth and pulled her down. Rick heard her. He knew right away it was Andrea, but he couldn't see her. He grabbed his gun and cleared the way so Andrea and him can come back through then he climbed down and ran over to where he heard Andrea. Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Daryl, Carl, Beth, Hershel, Sasha, and Tyrese heard the gunshots and went outside and panicked when they went outside and didn't see Rick in the watchtower.

"Who has the binoculars!" Michonne yelled.

"Their in my cell," Glenn said. She ran back inside and grabbed the binoculars. Michonne climbed up the watchtower and looked through the binoculars and saw Rick.

"He's going into the forest."

"Why?" Carol asked.

"I don't know, but he cleared his way to the forest. Those were the gunshots we heard. I'm going to check on him," Michonne said. "You stay here Carl."

"Why? I can help." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can, but you have to stay and help Beth with Judith."

"Fine," he said sounding disappointed.

"I want to help," Beth said.

"No Beth. You stay here with dad." She nodded her head.

"Let's go," Michonne said to the others. The governor was on the ground with his hand over Andrea's mouth. They heard the gunshots from Rick.

"You had to open your big mouth and now Rick is coming, but little does he know that it's a trap." Andrea began shaking her head frantically. "Don't worry. It'll be over for Rick and the others soon enough, but I've got special plans for you and your sidekick Milton." She bit his hand and he yelled out in pain.

"Go back Rick!" She shouted. Rick ran to where he heard the governor and Andrea. The others heard it too. They ran toward the sound taking down a few walkers of their own along the way. They stopped when they got close enough to hear the governor, Rick, and Andrea.

"Andrea!" Rick yelled when he saw them, still on the ground. The governor grabbed Andrea and pulled her up. He took out his gun and put it to her head.

"Don't try anything or she's dead." Michonne grabbed her katana, but Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Don't. We have to wait for the right time or you can get them both killed," he whispered. Tyrese stepped forward.

"Stupid gets you killed. Remember." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Throw me your gun," the governor said. Rick did.

"You could take me instead. Just don't hurt her." He laughed.

"I don't want you. This one here was going to tell you about my plans for you and your group. Now me and Andrea are going on a little trip so we can be alone." He kissed her on the head and she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Go to hell!"

"If you don't behave yourself, Rick here is going to get a bullet in the head."

"I'm sorry Rick. I tried."

"Don't worry about it. You have nothing to apologize for. You belong with us. Your family." She smiled and started to tear up and the others smiled too, silently agreeing.

"I'm going with him Rick. I'll be ok."

"No! I'm not letting him take you!"

"You have to or he's going to kill you and everyone else." The governor started to walk away with her and Michonne couldn't stand by anymore. She pulled her katana out and Daryl tried grabbing her again and Michonne gave him a pleading look and he knew that she needed to do this. He gave her a nod.

"Go," he whispered. They all looked at each other and decided to stay put and prepared to step in if needed.

"Stop!" The governor turned, still holding Andrea and saw Michonne standing there, katana pointing at him. The governor laughed.

"I don't think your sword is a match for my gun." Maybe Tyrese was right. Maybe she should have taken her own advice.

"Don't take her. Take me. I know you don't want Rick, but I know you want me."

"No Michonne!" Andrea yelled.

"It's ok. If it keeps you and the others safe I'll go. You want revenge for me taking your eye right? So take me and you could do whatever you want with me."

"Give it here," he said to Michonne. She threw the katana to him and it landed at his feet. "Now slowly come over here with your hands up." Rick stood there helpless with no way out of this. He pushed Andrea toward Rick and grabbed Michonne. Rick took her and held her in his arms. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." He started to back away.

"On three," Daryl whispered. "One, two, three." They all ran out toward the governor, shooting their guns at him and he shot back, still holding Michonne. Michonne took the opportunity and head butted him and the governor put his hands to his forehead, still holding the gun. Daryl shot an arrow, aiming at his leg, but he missed. The rest of them continued shooting at him and Maggie shot him in the shoulder and he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Michonne grabbed her katana and stood over the governor who was lying on his back and still out of it from the head butt. She raised her katana above her head and yelled out as she brought it down and straight through his heart. She watched as he took his last breath. Maggie walked up to the governor and shot him in the head. Everyone surrounded Andrea who was still being held by Rick.

"Are you ok Andrea?" Michonne asked.

"I'm fine. What about you Michonne?"

"I'm fine now that I know your ok." They hugged. They all exchanged hugs with Andrea and Michonne.

What if Ed lived, but still dies later and Sophia never goes missing?

Ed and Carol were having some alone time in the tent while Sophia was sitting with the group around the fire. Ed came out of the tent fuming and hurried over to the group sitting around the fire.

"Can everybody shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" Everyone stared at him. Carol hurried over to Ed.

"Calm down. You're scaring Sophia and the other kids," she whispered. Sophia went over to Carl and sat next to him. Carl held her hand. She knew his father was a sheriff and would protect her when her mother wasn't around. He grabbed Carol's arm.

"You don't tell me what to do," he said gritting his teeth. They all stood up, ready to protect her if needed.

"Hey!" Shane yelled. "Do I need to beat you into the ground again?"

"Please don't Shane. It's ok."

"It's far from ok," Dale said.

"Just stay out of it please." She was afraid Ed might hurt someone. They reluctantly sat back down and kept a close eye on them. "I'll spend the night with you Ed. Just let me talk to Sophia and the others first," she whispered.

"Fine, but hurry up and don't think you'll be getting out of it because everybody's on your side! There only there for you because they feel bad for you!" He whispered.

"Yes Ed." He let go of her and watched as she walked over to the group. She approached Sophia and knelt down. "I'm going to spend the night with daddy."

"But I want you to stay here mommy."

"I know honey, but I want you and the others to be happy, but that isn't going to happen if your daddy isn't happy. Will you please do this for me? You can think of it like a sleepover with the other kids."

"Ok." She gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Thank you honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"I'm going to spend the night with Ed."

"No!" Andrea yelled.

"You don't have to," Lori said.

"Yes I do. To keep the peace, so please don't make this hard for me." They all agreed. "Thank you." She smiled at him and then the others. "Goodnight," she said. They said goodnight too. "Goodnight honey." She gave Sophia another hug.

"Goodnight mommy." She went back to Ed and he grabbed her arm again.

"Get in!" He pushed her toward the tent.

"What an ass!" Jacque said making sure he could hear her.

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me."

"Just leave it alone please Jacque." Ed grabbed her arm again and pulled her into the tent.

"If anything happens then he'll get another black eye to match the other one," Shane said. Amy got up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked. Amy said something to break the tension. When Amy came back she was bitten. It was chaos outside of the tent, but Ed didn't care. He just wanted to go to sleep. Carol sat up.

"Sophia!" She crawled to the opening in the tent.

"Hurry up or you're going to let them in! And don't come back!" She opened the tent and she was facing two walkers. She screamed and Shane went to help her while Lori led Carl and Sophia to safety.

"Get down Carol!" Shane yelled. He shot the walkers and the tent collapsed. Shane grabbed Carol's hand and then helped her out from under the tent. Ed got himself out from under the tent. He was fuming.

"You messed up my tent!" Shane scoffed and led Carol to where Sophia, Lori, and Carl were. "Sophia!"

"Mommy!" They hugged and Sophia started crying. Lori and Carol hugged too. Ed was trying to fight off walkers too.

"Ed! You have to help him," Carol said, crying.

"Stay here!" He couldn't shoot the walker or he would end up shooting Ed too. Not that he cared. He was doing this for Carol and Sophia. He dropped his riffle and grabbed the walker by the shoulders and pushed him aside. "Go to Sophia and Carol!" Shane picked up his rifle and shot the walker just in time before he was going to bite him. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T- dog came running in shooting. When everything settled down, Ed was yelling at Carol.

"So you think you could just leave me alone to be killed by those things!"

"No. Of course not. With everything that was going on I forgot."

"You remember your brat, but you don't remember your husband!" Sophia held Carol tighter and started crying again.

"Don't call her that," she said. "I told Shane to go back for you. He didn't have to, but he did."

"Let's go!"

"Where? The tent is ruined."

"We'll sleep by the water. Get over here girl!" Sophia ran over to them. Rick and Lori exchanged looks, both of them thinking the same thing. With no one around he'll be free to hurt her some more.

"Ed!" Rick walked over to Ed. "Why don't you stay here with the rest of us?"

"Fine."

"Thank you Rick."

"Think of it as returning the favor for washing my clothes," he smiled. She smiled back. Lori, Andrea, and Jacque helped them get set up and they took a spot next to Lori, Rick, and Carl's tent. As they predicted, Ed caused no problems. The next day they prepared to leave the camp. Daryl went past Carol, Sophia, and Ed on his motorcycle when they were getting ready to go to the CDC and he narrowed his eyes at Ed. He wanted to do something when Ed was bad mouthing Carol and Sophia last night, but he knew it was none of his business and was happy when Rick stepped in. He knew what it was like to be abused and it was hard to see it happen to someone else even if he barely knew her.

After they had their blood tested they sat down to eat something and had a laugh when Carl drank the wine and didn't like it. Ed sat alone in a corner and Carol couldn't relax knowing he could blow up at any moment, but was happy to see Sophia laughing. The laughter was cut short when Ed threw his chair across the room almost hitting Dr. Jenner. Dr. Jenner went over to him.

"If you want to cause trouble then you can leave and take your chances out there." They stood there for a moment, staring each other down. He turned around and pulled Carol up by her arm so hard that her chair fell over.

"See what you did. Now pick it up."

"Don't. I'll do it. You two go to bed," Jacque said.

"Thanks." She smiled at Carol.

"No problem Carol." They hugged.

"Goodnight," Carol said. Sophia got up and held Carol's hand. "Where are the bedrooms Dr. Jenner?"

"Upstairs and down the hall. You can have anyone. And there are also showers. Just go easy on the hot water."

"Thanks and goodnight." He smiled at her. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." Ed passed Dr. Jenner and they glared at each other.

"Can someone tell me what that was about?" Jenner asked.

"Ed's a real piece of shit," Andrea said.

"He's abusive to his wife," Lori said.

"And maybe his daughter too," Jacque said.

"I can separate them."

"It's probably best we leave them alone," Shane said. Everyone looked at him. "What? He already doesn't like Jenner. This way we can keep the peace. I'm sure Carol and Sophia will be fine. I'm going to hit the showers and go to bed too," Shane said.

"It's been a long day. I think were going to bed too. Right Lori?" Rick asked.

"Yeah and you need to get to bed too Carl." The others agreed and they all said goodnight. Daryl's room was next to Carol's and he was having trouble sleeping. He always had nightmares about his father beating him. That wasn't the only thing keeping him awake though. He could hear Ed yelling, but he sounded muffled because all the rooms were almost sound proof. He heard Carol scream and then there was a bang against the wall and the sound of something breaking.

"Mom!" Sophia cried out. Daryl sat up straight and then jumped out of the bed and grabbed his crossbow. He ran out the door and then slowly went up to Carol's door with his crossbow up. Nobody heard the commotion because the rooms were further away and nearly soundproof. Ed picked the room furthest away on purpose. Less chance of being heard. It was quiet now. He slowly opened the door and he saw Sophia on the floor with her mom and they were both crying as Ed was hovering over them with a piece of glass from the glass of water that fell off the nightstand when Ed pushed Carol up against the wall. Daryl pointed the bow at Ed.

"Turn around slowly." Daryl didn't see the glass in Ed's hand. "I said turn around slowly," he said, raising his voice this time. Ed unexpectedly bent down and pulled Carol up by her arm. He put one arm around her waist and the other had her in a chokehold with the piece of glass held up against her throat. "Come over here Sophia," Daryl said. She looked at her mom.

"Go on honey. It's ok." She walked over to Daryl.

"Get behind me." She did, seeing everything from behind Daryl. "You best let her go."

"You really think your bow is a match for this piece of glass."

"Put down the glass."

"No. It's time for this bitch to die."

"What kind of man beats his wife?"

"What's it to you? You don't care about anyone here."

"You don't know me."

"Put down the bow and I'll put down the glass."

"I don't think so."

"Fine. Have it your way." Daryl saw a trail of blood run down Carol's throat and he did the only thing he could do and shot an arrow right between Ed's eyes. Carol started crying and ran to Sophia, who was crying too and gave her a hug. Daryl went to retrieve his arrow.

"Don't look Sophia," Carol said. She turned so they weren't facing Daryl. "Thank you Daryl." She gave him a hug and Daryl just stood there. He wasn't used to receiving hugs or showing much emotion.

"I had to."

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders, but he knew why. He couldn't stand to see or hear someone else being abused.

"I don't want to sleep here mommy," Sophia said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door.

"I don't know where else we can sleep."

"You can take my room and I'll take your room."

"No. I can't let you do that after what you just did for us."

"Alright. I can sleep on the floor then. I'm used to it anyway. I'll clean up the mess Ed made. You guys settle in."

"Thank you for everything."

"It ain't nothing."

"It's everything." Sophia hugged him. Daryl picked up the broken glass and decided to get rid of Ed's body in the morning with the help of Rick or one of the other men. He went back to his room and Carol and Sophia were asleep in the bed. Carol was holding Sophia in her arms. He had never seen Carol look so peaceful. It was like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. They looked cold though, so he pulled the covers over them. He

got down on the floor and fell asleep. He woke up in the morning to Carol crying, but when he got up on his knees he saw Carol still sleeping and the covers had fallen off of them. He stood up and covered them both. She stopped crying. He had an idea of what she was dreaming about because he would have similar dreams about being abused. He settled back down, but didn't go back to sleep. Sophia and Carol woke up. Carol looked over the bed to see that Daryl wasn't there. Sophia and Carol went to find Daryl. They went to their room and were surprised to see Ed's body gone. They looked over the banister to see Dr. Jenner opening the doors, but only so Rick and Daryl can take Ed's body outside.

She started crying tears of relief that they would never have to suffer because of him anymore.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing. Everything's perfect now. Let's go down stairs." Everyone was looking at them and she knew that Daryl had to explain everything that happened before he could get help to move Ed's body. They all hugged them. They were all relieved for her and Sophia. When Rick and Daryl came back in she hugged them and said thank you.

"I think I could speak for everyone when I say we are glad you and Sophia are ok," Rick said.

"We are. Thanks to Daryl." She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back. The lights start to go off and Rick asks Jenner what's happening. Jenner starts to explain, but after a while Rick doesn't want to hear it and says he doesn't even care anymore and tells Lori, Carl, and everyone else to grab their things. There getting out of there now. The alarm goes off and everyone starts to leave and Jenner shuts the alarm off and puts everyone on lock down. They start to panic. Daryl looses it and tries to attack Jenner, but T-dog and Shane stop him. After Rick asks Jenner what happens in twenty eight minutes.

Jenner tries to explain to them how serious things could be if it weren't for what the CDC does. Rick questions what an HIT is? Jenner asks Vie to define. Everyone listens in horror to what she explains is going to happen. Jenner continues from there.

"Sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

"So you're telling me that I saved Carol from that asshole just to have her and Sophia die anyway. Hell no!" Daryl tried opening the door with an ax and then ran toward Jenner with it. After Shane tries to open the doors by shooting the control panel and Rick stops him, Rick talks Jenner into opening the doors and they escape the CDC before it explodes, Jacque and Jenner staying while Dale finally convinces Andrea to go with him and they escape just in time. They drove off and then the RV broke down and they were stranded. Rick saw a walker and was about to shoot, but then he saw more. He went to warn the others. Shane and Glenn went under the RV. Rick hid under a car with Carl. Dale was on top of the RV. Andrea was hiding inside the RV. T-dog hid inside the car he cut himself on.

"Where's Sop…!" Lori covered Carol's mouth from behind and they hid under a car. Daryl saw Sophia, paralyzed in fear and sitting in plain sight of the walkers if they turned a corner. Daryl put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He grabbed her hand and then helped her up. They hid under a car that was right next to the one that Carol and Lori were under. Carol saw Sophia and Lori had to cover her mouth before she could call her name out. When the heard seemed to be gone they waited a little longer to be sure, but Sophia thought it was safe to come out. She crawled out from under the car and Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her back under it and just in time because two stragglers came by right after he pulled her under again. When the walkers passed they started to come out from their hiding places. "Sophia!" They ran to each other and hugged. Carol went up to Daryl with an arm around Sophia. "Thank you Daryl for keeping her safe. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her." She hugged him and this time Daryl, unsure of himself, slowly brought his hands up and hugged her too. They pulled apart and Carol gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't do anything that Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit," she said smiling. He smiled. They fixed the RV and moved on from there. Since Sophia never went missing Carl never got shot, so they never meet Hershel and his family, Shane still ends up being killed by Rick because he tried to kill him, but it's at the prison. Andrea doesn't get left behind, so she doesn't meet Michonne or the governor and no Merle either. Dale lives because Carl doesn't run into the stuck in the mud walker and not only do Carol and Daryl get closer, but Daryl and Sophia do too.

What if Rick didn't give Morgan his gun?

Morgan was walking away, on his way to find Carol.

"You're coming back."

"Yeah, but if I don't, don't come looking." He walks away again.

"Take it."

"No I …"

"Take it."

"No. Really. I'm not going to use it if I can help it."

"What if you do need one and you don't have it."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"I really think it's a mistake, but if you don't want to I can't make you. I just hope you don't regret it." He walked away again. "Morgan." He turned around. "Michonne did steal that protein bar." Morgan smiles.

"Oh I know," Morgan says, still smiling. Then they go there separate ways. Morgan finds the horse from the kingdom and continues looking for Carol while on the horse. Morgan finds Carol and treats her wound the best he can and tried to convince her to come back with him to Alexandria. She refused. He left her to kill a walker she couldn't get to and when he came back she was gone. He went looking for her on the horse again and he found her just when she was about to be killed by a Savior. "Stop. You can survive this. You can. Drop it please." The Savior laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't? Throw your stick at me." He laughed. Morgan knew they were as good as dead and Rick was right. It was a mistake and he regrets it more then he ever thought he could. Now they would both die for his mistake. He dropped his stick and put his hands up.

"I'm sorry Carol. I didn't take the gun that Rick offered me. I didn't think it would come to this." Carol laughed.

"It's ok Morgan. I think I'm paying for all the people I've killed."

"Damn straight. You killed my friends! You deserve to die."

"If you don't stop this, you won't survive this because our people will find you and kill you and more of your friends."

"No." He shot Carol in the head. Morgan tried to hide his emotions. He became fond of Carol. "Now it's your turn." Morgan closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. He heard the gunshot and he was shot in the stomach. He collapsed next to Carol. He held her hand and talked to her even though he knew she was already gone.

"I'm so sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face. "It is my fault your dead." He heard horses galloping and saw them stop in front of them.

"Drop the gun!" One of the men yelled.

"No!" He said, pointing the gun at them.

"Put it down! This is your last warning." He started to lower the gun.

"I don't think so." He raised his gun up and the man on the horse shot him six times. The men got off their horses. They ran to Carol and Morgan.

"She's dead," Morgan said, tearing up.

"We have a great doctor. We'll get you to him right away."

"No," Morgan said.

"He doesn't know what he saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying! I'm dyeing. I can feel it. It's a fatal wound. You won't get me there in time."

"I'm sorry Morgan." Morgan laughed.

"Don't be. I brought this on myself and Carol. Can you please do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Go to Alexandria. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. We've rode past it before."

"Take us there. It was our home. Ask for Rick and tell him I'm sorry. He was right. I

found her and she had a stab wound, and I patched her up, but she didn't want to come back with me. She said she couldn't kill anymore, so she wouldn't be able to kill for anyone, so she had to leave. After I left briefly, she was gone when I came back. I found her again on the ground with two gunshot wounds from a savior that was about to kill her. I couldn't do anything to save her. He shot her in the head and then me in the stomach. Tell Rick I said thank you for everything. He'll know what I mean."

"We will."

"Thank you." He smiled and they watched as he took his last breath and then one of the men stabbed him in the head.

"Before we go to Alexandria we have to take them to the king."

"I agree." They laid them on the horses. When they got there Jerry opened the gates.

"The king has been worried." He looked at Carol and Morgan." That's what took you so long. Are they …?"

"Yeah. They are." His last wishes were for us to take them to Alexandria and talk to Rick, but we thought we should talk to the king first."

"Come in. I'll go get the king." He knocked on the door. "King! King!" He opened the door.

"What's the urgency my friend?"

"Their back, but you're going to want to see this." He saw Morgan and Carol on the horses.

"What a sin. Two lives with great potential lost to this cruel world. Can you tell me what fate became of these two travelers?" They explained what happened. Can you please lay them down? I want to see them." They laid them down on the ground. He knelt down, looked at them, and he started to get emotional. He felt like these people were important to him. He felt a great loss. Jerry knelt down too.

"I feel you my king. There's something about them."

"Please stay here and look after our people and Shiva for me. I need to do this on my own," His men went to pick them up. "Stop. I want to." He picked up Carol and he looked at her and started tearing up. He wondered why he was feeling this way. He laid her across the horse and then picked up Morgan. He started to tear up with Morgan too. He laid him across the other horse.

"We will king, but are you sure? I don't feel comfortable letting you go on your own my king," Jerry said. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine Jerry. I will be sure to tell Rick everything. I shall be back soon." King Ezekiel rode up to the front gates of Alexandria got, off the horse, and knocked on the gate. Maggie has pregnancy problems on a different day and Daryl doesn't leave, so he ends up staying, but Maggie, Glenn, and Rosita go on a run. The first gate opened and it was Rick. "Hello. May I speak with your leader please?"

"I'm the leader."

"Is your name Rick?"

"Yes. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am King Ezekiel."

"king?"

"Yeah. I know. It's always a surprise to people who first meet me, but I wish I was meeting you under different circumstances. It is with my greatest sympathy that I come baring sad news."

"What is it?"

"Follow me." As soon as he saw them he turned his back on King Ezekiel.

"No." He tried to hold it together. He turned back around and tried to focus on Ezekiel instead of their dead bodies. "How?" He asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

"My men came back with them and said that Morgan had some last words for you." He told him what Morgan said and he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. King Ezekiel walked over to the horses, but Rick stopped him.

"Let me please. They were family," he said, tears still streaming down his face. He took Morgan and laid him on the ground and then he did the same with Carol. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you then both of you would still be alive," he said, crying now. King Ezekiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want you blaming yourself. I didn't know them, but for some reason I felt something when I saw Carol and Morgan on the ground." Rick stood up.

"Thank you for bringing them home. Their like family to me. To all of us here." King Ezekiel hugged him. Michonne came running through the gates and Rick started crying again when he saw her start to cry at the sight of them. Rick hugged her.

"Is this your fair maiden?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said, sounding and looking a little confused at what he called her. She knelt down and Rick knelt down next to her. "How?" He explained everything.

"I should have gone with him."

"This wasn't your fault Rick," she said putting a hand on his tear streaked face. "You tried. He didn't want the gun." Rick started laughing. "What?"

"I told Morgan you did steal his protein bar and he said I know." Michonne laughed and cried at the same time. Daryl came running in.

"Daryl," they both said at once and got up. They stood in front of Daryl, blocking his view. They didn't want him to see them until they could talk to him. He tried to get around them, but they both had a hold of him.

"What is it? What don't you want me to see?" He started to get mad. "Let me go!" He pulled out of their grip and immediately fell to his knees when he saw her. "No!" He yelled out over and over again as he cried, not wanting it to be true. Rick knelt down and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry brother." Michonne knelt down and held Daryl's hand, joining in the hug. They were all crying now. They finally let go of each other. Daryl crawled over to Carol. He picked her up and held her. She was laying across his lap and he held her close to him. He was crying even more now. Rick and Michonne were standing now, holding each other and crying as they were watching him. After holding her for a while, he gently laid her back on the ground, got up, and started pacing. "Daryl," Rick said. He continued pacing. Rick raised his voice this time. "Daryl!" He kept on pacing. This time Rick grabbed his arm and startled Daryl, so he pushed him to the ground. Michonne knelt down next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Rick, but I can't do this right now." He started to walk back inside.

"Daryl!" They both yelled.

"No! I can't!" He ran to his house, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Is Daryl going to be ok?" King Ezekiel asked.

"He will be fine in time," Michonne said. Rick smiled at her, knowing she was referring to herself and the loss of her son and he kissed her on the head.

"They were really close," Rick said. "I can't imagine loosing Carl, Judith, or you Michonne."

"Same here," she said, giving him a kiss. She went up to King Ezekiel. "I'm Michonne."

"I'm King Ezekiel."

"king?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Thank you for bringing them here."

"You're welcome. It was Morgan's last wish before he left this world."

"We can't burry them without Daryl," Michonne said.

"Then we'll wait," Rick said.

"I told my people I would be back soon."

"Thanks again," Rick said. He smiled at them.

"And this too shall pass." He hugged them and then knelt down and held Morgan and Carol's hands. "You will now be at peace." He left and they waited patiently for Daryl to come back. While they were waiting, Glenn, Maggie, and Rosita had come back from the run to see Carol on the ground and Morgan on the pully. Glenn held Maggie as they both cried and Rosita started to tear up. They exchanged hugs with Rick and Michonne.

"What happened?" Maggie asked. He explained what happened and then they knelt down, held their hands, and said their tearful goodbyes to them.

"I'm going to inform the others," Rick said.

"Daryl already knows," Michonne said to Glenn and Maggie.

"How is he taking it?" Glenn asked.

"Not good," Rick said. "He locked himself in his house." After Rick told everyone about what happened, Rick leads Carl, Tara, Aaron, Gabriel, Sasha, Abraham and Eugene to where Morgan and Carol were. They all knelt down to say their goodbyes. Some more emotional then others, having known her longer. They got up and exchanged hugs. Two hours later Daryl comes back through the gate. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red. Michonne put her hands on either side of his face and smiled and gave him a hug. Rick gave him a hug too.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Rick asked.

"For letting me grieve on my own before …" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Your welcome brother."

"We would never do it without you," Michonne said. Everyone gave him a hug. Daryl picked up Carol and Rick picked up Morgan. They carried them to where the other grave sites were. They laid their bodies on the ground while they dug their graves. Daryl picked up Carol and gave her a kiss on the head before carefully lowering her into the grave as he cried. Rick picked Morgan up and lowered him into the grave, also crying. Michonne and some of the others cried too as they watched them being lowered into the graves. They put sheets over their bodies. When they were done Daryl placed Carol's knife on her grave and Rick put Morgan's stick on his and Gabriel gave a small sermon.

What if Rick never sent Carol away?

"You do a lot for us. For the kids. You sacrifice a lot. Is there anything you wouldn't do for the people here?"

"No." She starts to walk away.

"Carol." She turns around. "Did you kill Karen and David?"

"Yes." She started walking away again.

"Carol." She turned around again and he walked up to her and gave her a hug. She was in shock. "Thank you," he said, still hugging her. She stood there, still holding the buckets of water. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I killed two of our people Rick. Why would you thank me?" She put the pails down.

"Why did you kill them Carol?"

"I needed to stop it from spreading. They were the only ones sick. They were a threat. I was trying to save lives. That's why."

"Not only did you save the people here. You saved my children's lives and I will be forever grateful for that." He hugged her again and this time she hugged him back. "When Tyrese finds out he'll kill you. He damn near killed me over nothing."

"I can handle Tyrese."

"I can't take that chance. I'm going to tell Tyrese and you should tell Daryl. He can protect you."

"I don't like feeling helpless. Ed is gone. I shouldn't have to feel that way again."

"I agree, but Tyrese is capable of overpowering you if he catches you off guard. I know you can protect yourself, but it doesn't stop bad things from happening. There is nothing wrong with asking for help, even though I know it comes automatically when it comes to Daryl and me."

"Thank you." He gave her a smile and a nod.

"I was going to try to find some medicine on my own, but I would like some company." "Alright, but we both know the real reason you want me to come with you. You don't want to leave me alone just in case Tyrese and the others come back before you do and I decide to confront Tyrese on my own." Rick laughed.

"Exactly." Carol smiled and they left the prison. They come back, but the others weren't back yet. "I think I want to be there when you talk to Daryl," Rick said.

"Ok. As long as you let me be there when you talk to Tyrese," Carol said. Rick threw her a look.

"That's not the same."

"Why? Because Tyrese will try to kill me?"

"Yes. I don't want you there."

"You know Daryl," Carol said. "If he knows I'm going to be there he'll want to be there for sure, so I'll have two strong men to protect me," she said smiling.

"Fine."

"Good." When they finally came back they let Daryl go inside first and then they went in. Daryl sees them coming up the steps.

"What's up?" Carol took a deep breath.

"I killed Karen and David." Daryl scoffed.

"You're shitting me right?" Daryl saw their expressions and knew it was true. "Why?"

"I was trying to prevent it from spreading. Me and Rick are going to tell Tyrese." Daryl started pacing. "Are you mad?" Carol asked. He stopped pacing and gave her a hug.

"No. Never. I know you did it for the good of the group. I'm going with you. The more man power the better." They found Tyrese outside.

"Hey Tyrese. There's something we need to tell you," Rick said.

"Did you find who killed Karen?"

"Yeah," Daryl said.

"Well. Who did it!"

"I killed Karen and David. I had to stop it from spreading. I had to stop other people from dyeing." He looked like he was in shock and then he started to get emotional and then he suddenly ran for Carol, not getting a chance to know her before finding out, all he wanted to do is make her pay. Daryl and Rick stood in front of her and held him back.

"Let me go!" Carol was visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry Tyrese. I had to. They were going to make other people sick."

"It was for nothing! People still got sick! My sister, Glenn, Dr.S, Lizzie, and others!"

"Go Carol!" Daryl yelled. She ran to her cell.

"What are you doing! You're going to let her get away with it! I get it. Your close friends come first. No matter what."

"You don't know her Tyrese. She had good intentions," Rick said.

"I don't care what her intensions were! Let me go!" They made sure Carol was out of sight and then let him go. "You can't watch her twenty four hours a day."

"No, but we sure as hell are going to try," Daryl said. They heard what sounded like an explosion. They ran to where the sound came from and the others ran out of the prison to see where the sound came from too. It was the governor and his people with a tank. Carol stood next to Daryl and Tyrese was on the other side of her, but they didn't even notice. They were more concerned about Hershel and Michonne, who were being held captive. "Keep an eye on Tyrese," Rick said. "It would be the perfect time to attack her when we're being distracted."

"That goes without saying Rick." He gave him a nod. Then he shared a look with Carl before leaving to talk to the governor. Daryl talked to Carol, Sasha, and Tyrese to try to figure out what they were going to do. After Daryl was done talking to them he was saying something that was only meant for Tyrese to hear and yet keeps it so nobody picks up on it but Carol and him. "This is a time for us to pull together no matter how certain people might feel about another person." Tyrese nodded his head and then he gave Carol a nod and she did the same. "I'm going to keep an eye on certain people and make sure they're safe."

"Ok," Tyrese said.

"Ok," Daryl said. Sasha pulled Tyrese aside.

"Can you please tell me what the hell that was about!"

"I'll tell you later." While Rick was talking with the governor, Daryl handed guns out. He handed one to Carol.

"We'll be ok Carol."

"I know." She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile. After the governor kills Hershel everyone is in shock and Rick shoots at the governor and so do the others. After Daryl kills Mitch with an arrow, Daryl looks for Carol, but he can't find her anywhere.

"Carol!" Lizzie saves Tyrese and then her, Mika, and Tyrese run into Beth.

"I'll take Judith and I'll be right behind you guys." She took Judith out of the carrier then hurried after them. Daryl's still searching for Carol.

"Carol! Carol!"

"Daryl!" He turned around and saw Carol running toward him. They hugged.

"I thought I might not find you. That you might be …" He stopped and put his head down. She put her hands on his face.

"Hey." He lifted his head up, eyes brimming with tears. "I'm ok and I'm not going anywhere." He nodded and then they hugged again.

"Where the hell were you any way? I thought Tyrese might have taken you against your will."

"I was looking for Lizzie and Mika."

"I'm sorry Carol, but we have to go." Everyone is now separated. Tyrese and Lizzie are playing I spy while waiting for Mika and Beth who are in the forest. Tyrese sees a walker head toward them. He hands Judith to Lizzie.

"Stay here." Tyrese was about to kill the walker, but Lizzie stops him.

"Tyrese! Sometimes we have to kill them. I know that, but sometimes we don't." Beth and Lizzie were having a serious conversation while trying to find food in the forest.

"I'm not like my sister. I know what they are, but I can't kill people."

"I've killed a couple of walkers," Beth said, "but there was the prison fence between us. I don't know if I would be able to do it otherwise and as for killing people, the man who attacked the prison killed my father and I was shooting at him and his people along with everyone else, but if we were face to face I don't think I would be able to do it."

"My sister killed two of them. They were going to kill Tyrese. I held up my gun, but I couldn't pull the trigger."

"If I had to save someone I think I would," Beth said. "If I knew they were going to kill someone I love. Your lucky. You have your sister with you. My fathers dead, but I believe that my sister Maggie and her husband Glenn are alive somewhere out there."

"I'm sorry. My dad died too. He was bitten."

"I'm sorry too, but if nothing else we have each other." Mika sees the house.

"Look! My mom used to say everything works out the way it's supposed to," she said smiling. They spent the night there. The next day Tyrese is boiling some water on the stove, when he notices something when he looks out the window. It's Lizzie playing with a walker. He hurries outside.

"Get away from it!"

"No, No, No!" Lizzie stood in front of the walker.

"Lizzie!" Tyrese pushed her out of the way and then killed the walker.

"She was playing with me! She wanted to win!"

"She wanted to kill you!" Tyrese said.

"I was going to lead her away!"

"You could have died!"

"It's the same thing! You killed her! You killed her! It's the same thing! What if I killed you!"

"Lizzie."

"You don't understand!"

"Lizzie."

"You didn't have to! She didn't want to hurt anybody!" Beth walked into the kitchen and looked out the window as she took the kettle off the stove and heard Lizzie yelling at Tyrese. "She wasn't hurting anyone! She was my friend and you killed her! You killed her! She was my friend!" Beth looked on in shock … Mika and Beth walk through the woods looking for an animal for food. They spot a deer. Mica tried to shoot the deer.

"I can't."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be able to either."

"We have peaches."

"Yes we do," she said smiling at Mika. Tyrese and Beth were coming back from a hunt when they saw Lizzie standing there with a bloody knife. They go running to her.

"Don't worry. She'll come back. I didn't hurt her brain." Beth and Tyrese looked at Mika's dead body in shock as Lizzie just stood there smiling. Beth came forward to take the knife and Lizzie pulled a gun on her. "No, No, No! We have to wait! I need to show you! You'll see! You'll finally get it! We have to wait!"

"Lizzie put the gun down," Tyrese said.

"I just want us to wait!"

"We can wait. We can wait. Just give me the gun," Tyrese said, putting his hand out. "We can wait. I swear." Lizzie looked hesitant, but handed over the gun. "You and Beth should take Judith back. It's not safe for her."

"Judith can change too. I was just about …"

"She can't even walk yet," Beth said.

"Yeah. Your right."

"So you two take Judith back to the house and we'll have lunch and I'll just tie Mika up, you know, just so she doesn't go anywhere," Tyrese said.

"Promise that's what you'll do."

"Mhm. Promise. I'll use her shoelaces," he said, smiling at Beth who looks at Tyrese then looks at Lizzie. Lizzie watched as Beth picked up Judith and Tyrese smiled at Lizzie. "Let's uh, let's go Lizzie." Lizzie looked behind her as she walked away with Beth and Judith and Tyrese smiled at her again before starting to cry and taking his knife out to get ready to stab her in the head. Tyrese walked in and Beth was holding Judith.

"I brought her some food, cleared out her room, made sure she didn't have any knives, anything like that," Beth said. "She has a shoe box full of mice. I asked her if she was the one feeding the walkers at the prison. That was her."

"In the tombs I found this rat, pulled apart and nailed to a board. That was her too. She said she was just having fun," Tyrese said.

"So what do we do now that we know?" Beth asked.

"Maybe we can try to help her. Talk her back somehow."

"This is how she is. It was already there," Beth said. "I didn't see it."

"How could you?" Tyrese asked.

"I used to have my own problems mentally, it's not the same, but still, I should have seen it."

"I could leave with her," Tyrese said.

"What? Not on your own. You wouldn't make it."

"I can sleep with her and Judith under the same roof," Tyrese said.

"She can't be around other people," Beth said, starting to cry. They knew what had to happen and neither of them had the heart to do it, but Tyrese knew it should be him. He didn't want Beth carrying that with her and he didn't think she would be able to go through with it even though he doughted himself too. Tyrese walked with Lizzie through the grove.

"We should pick some wild flowers for Mika to give her when she comes back."

"Yes. She'd love that." Beth watched from the window as she cried.

"What is it?" It was written all over his face. "Are you mad at me? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? I'm sorry I pointed my gun at Beth. I just wanted her to wait."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. You're mad at me."

"I love you Lizzie."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry," she said, as she cried.

"Just look at the flowers Lizzie. Just look at the flowers. Just … Just look at the flowers." He pulled out his gun and started to cry as he forced himself to pull the trigger. Beth was devastated after she heard the gun go off. She walks away from the window still crying. Tyrese and Beth buried Mika and Lizzie. Beth and Tyrese sit at the table that night, not sure what to say or do. "We don't need to stay. We can't stay," Tyrese said. Beth simply nods her head and they leave the next morning. Daryl and Carol have been running for what seems like forever, trying to get as far away from the prison as possible.

Then they finally collapse next to each other, Carol grabbing Daryl's hand and they watched the vultures circling the sky … They are in the woods tracking. Seeing if anyone's survived. When a walker attacks Carol from behind, Daryl grabs his bow, but the walker turns and Carol is now facing him. He drops his bow and Carol turns so the walker is now facing him and he grabs the walker and holds him down on the ground and Carol takes her knife while Daryl flips the walker around so Carol can stab it in the head. He stands up.

"Are you ok?" He asks putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She smiled. That night Carol and Daryl had to hide in the trunk of a car from a heard of walkers for the rest of the night. There was also a storm. They used Daryl's rag to keep the trunk open. When morning came the walkers and the storm were gone and Daryl grabbed Carol's hand and helped her out of the trunk. Daryl and Carol gather things for a walker trap and some other things they found in and around the car.

"Alright let's go," Daryl said. They set up camp and Carol started a fire with the piece of glass she found and Daryl killed a snake for food.

"We make a good team," Carol said. He shrugged. "I know what you're doing."

"Oh yeah? What am I doing?"

"You're doing what you did at the farm. You get scared and then you close up. I know you, so don't do that Daryl Dixon. Don't shut me out. We're past that." He said nothing. We both lost people." Nothing. "Fine. Eat your damn snake while I clear the area." Daryl finished eating and then went to apologize to Carol. When he found her she just finished killing a walker. She bent down to take her knife out of it's head. When Daryl saw a walker coming toward her he shot it with an arrow and Carol took it out of it's head, walked up to Daryl, and held it up. He took it.

"I'm sorry and we do make a good team."

"We'll get through this Daryl. Just like we got through everything else." She hugged him. "Now let's see if we could find a better place to be."

"Ok." Daryl knew as soon as he saw it.

"I could really use a drink to try to forget for a while," Carol said.

"I don't think that's very smart." Carol laughed. "What?"

"I never pictured you as the type to turn down a couple drinks."

"We need to keep our heads if shit goes down."

"Your right," she said looking disappointed.

"Maybe one or two wouldn't hurt," Daryl said. Carol smiled. Carol was looking around the house and she laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" She held up a cigarette butt holder that looked like a pink bra.

"Ed used to have one of these in red. I wanted to get rid of it, but I knew I would regret it later if I did." She looked sad, so he talked about his father.

"My father had one too in the same color. Great minds think a like right?" She laughed. "Yeah."

"He'd set them on the TV set and use them as target practice. That shed out there, my dad had a place just like this." He sat down and they drank. "Home sweet home," he said. After drinking more then they should have, they talked about what they've lost. "You were right before. I am scared."

"That they're all dead right?"

"Yeah."

"I know because I'm thinking the same thing, Carol said. Judith, Carl, Lizzie, Mica." She started crying when she said Lizzie and Mika and Daryl got down on the floor where she was kneeling and gave her a hug. Her being upset made him think about everyone too and he started crying also. They parted and she put a hand on his face and wiped his tears. He did the same.

"I'm so happy that we're together," Daryl said.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Me neither." They stared at each other for a moment and just wanted the pain to go away. Carol leaned in slowly and gave him a long kiss on the lips. He sat there, not sure what to do or think. "We shouldn't … I've never …" She put a finger on his lips.

"It's ok. Let me lead the way. I love you Daryl." He looked down and she grabbed his hand. "Hey." He looked up. "You don't have to say it," Carol said.

"I want to. Really. I just … I'm not ready to."

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'm here Daryl. I'm yours if you want me." He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss and this time he kissed her back. They took their time taking each others clothes off and exploring each others bodies, Carol being careful around his scars, not knowing how he would feel about them being touched. He smiled like giving her permission and she slowly ran her hands over his scars. He took her hand and lead her to the bed that was halfway decent and she laid down on the bed. He crawled over her and wrapped an arm around her. There were strands of his hair hanging down and she pushed them back. "I love your hair. Don't ever cut it."

"Thanks. I love yours too," he said, running his free hand through it. He kissed her. "I love you Carol." She started to tear up and she smiled. They continued kissing then made love. After making love Carol was lying in Daryl's arms and a big smile grew across her face and she lifted her head up and looked at him. "What?"

"Let's burn it down."

"What?"

"The shack. Let's burn it down. I know it reminds you of your house, so it would be like burning down your house and all the pain that came with it."

"Hell yeah!" He jumped out of bed and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to him. She laughed. "My woman."

"Damn right I am!" They kissed and then got dressed and poured alcohol all over the house.

Then Daryl tore the sheets from the bed and they went outside. They took one of the jars with them too and Daryl put the sheet in the jar and Carol lit the sheet on fire and Daryl threw the jar. They watched the house burn as they held each other.

"Thanks for this."

"You're welcome Daryl." The next morning Carol and Daryl were hunting for food and Carol stepped into an animal trap and fell to the ground. Daryl ran to her. He carefully opened the trap and she pulled her foot out.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I sprained it."

"Come here." He put his arm around her and she put an arm around him and he helped her up. They stayed that way as they continued on. Daryl didn't like seeing her struggling, even with his help, so he offered her a piggy back ride by assuming the position. She scoffed.

"I don't do piggy backs."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"I'll always worry about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know." She smiled and gave him a kiss. They kept on walking and then Carol stopped at a gravestone that said beloved daughter. There was one Cherokee rose nearby. Daryl picked it and put it on the grave. She started to tear up.

"Thank you." They held hands and she put her head on his shoulder. They saw a funeral home. Daryl found some ace bandages and wrapped Carol's ankle. They look around for food and they find plenty when they open the doors to a cabinet. "I think we hit the jackpot Dixon." He opened up the jelly he found and scooped up some jelly with his fingers and put them in his mouth. "That's disgusting," she said, smiling as he proceeded to lick it out of the jar. "I love all of you Daryl. Even your bad table manners," she said, smiling.

"Stop."

"Never." He scoffed. He set up a trap outside.

"You take the coffin and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure? It looks pretty comfy, Carol said."

"I'm used to the floor."

"Then I'll sleep on the floor too." They laid down and Carol rested her head on Daryl's chest and he put an arm around her. "Goodnight Daryl," Carol said.

"Good night." Daryl woke up to a smiling Carol.

"Good morning Mr. Dixon."

"Hey." They kissed. "Maybe we can stay here," Daryl said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen you as the settling type."

"Well I've never had anyone to settle down with."

"I would love to stay here with you," Carol said.

"So what do couples do in the morning?" Daryl asked. Carol smiled up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. Daryl scoffed. "Stop."

"I'm hungry. Are you?" Carol asked.

"Always." They got up and made what they could with what they found. They heard the trap and ran to the door. "It's just a dog." Daryl knelt down and tried to get the dog to come in, but it ran away. "Maybe he'll come back," Daryl said.

"I hope so. He'll complete our little family we have here in our new home." They sat back down to eat. They heard the dog again and Daryl grabbed some food and both of them ran to the door and Daryl opened it. It was a bunch of walkers. He tried closing it, but there were too many. Carol threw his crossbow to him and Carol started stabbing them in the head.

"There's too many. You have to go and wait for me."

"No way in hell!" They fought off the walkers until they got to the door and then they ran until they got far enough.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked.

"Got to be. You?"

"Got to be." They held each other as they watched their new home from afar, now overrun by walkers.

"So much for settling," Carol said.

"I don't care as long as were together."

"Me neither." Suddenly they were being surrounded by six men.

"Well looky here." They came closer and Daryl aimed his crossbow at him while Carol stood there looking calm and collected because she had a plan of her own.

"I'm claiming that vest. I like them wings," Len said.

"Hold up," Joe said and started laughing. "You pull that trigger and these boys are going to drop you several times over. Is that what you want? Come on. Suicide is stupid."

"He's right honey. Put it down. We don't stand a chance and besides, I'm sure these boys are really nice if we give them a chance and the more people the better," she said, putting a hand on his arm, trying to get him to lower his bow. Daryl gave her a side look and she smiled at him.

"Listen to your woman there. She seems smart for a broad," Joe said. She smiled at him through gritted teeth. She wanted to punch him. "Names Joe." He put it down.

"Daryl."

"And who is this lovely lady?" She smiled. He came closer to her and Daryl was ready to punch him, but instead he put his arm around her.

"This is my girl Carol."

"You two are an item then. Well that's a shame. I was going to claim her." Daryl felt her tensing up. He knew she must have been fuming, but he was trying to keep his cool for her sake. He held her tighter. They found a place to set up camp and Daryl made sure that Carol slept next to him and he held her close. In the morning they quietly slip away so they can figure out what their going to do.

"What the hell was that!"

"Calm down pookie." He rolled his eyes at the name. "We play nice and we can catch them off guard." He hated it, but he had to admit it was smart.

"Good idea, but if we get caught we're dead."

"We could beat them. I've got my badass boyfriend." She smiled and they started kissing.

Daryl heard a rabbit and stopped kissing her and pulled out his bow. "You're leaving me for a rabbit." He scoffed. He focused on the rabbit while Carol kept watch. Suddenly an arrow flew past both of their heads and into the rabbit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daryl asked.

"Catching me some breakfast."

"Well it's ours."

"My arrows the one that hit first. The cotton tail belongs to me," Len said.

"Hell no!"

"See the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now that rabbit you're holding is claimed."

"What?"

"Claimed, weather you like it or not, so if I were you I'd hand it over now before you get to wishing you hadn't gotten out of bed this morning," Len said.

"It ain't yours."

"You know we can make a deal. I get your girl for one night and you keep your rabbit." Daryl got up in his face.

"You touch her and your dead," he said with gritted teeth.

"I bet she's a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets, he said laughing." Carol knew what was coming next, but she knew she had to keep up the act or they'll pay for it. Daryl grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against a tree and started punching him. Carol continued her act.

"Stop! Daryl stop!" He stopped, knowing she was acting. "We need these people." Carol wanted to let him do it, but now isn't the time.

"Listen to your woman. When Joe comes back he's going to teach you all the way."

"What does that mean?" Carol asked. Joe walked up.

"What's going on here," he asked, seeing Len's face all bloody and with a black eye.

"This rabbit is mine."

"Did you claim it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well there you go. That critter belongs to Len, so let's have it." Daryl was hesitant. "Looks like he might be wanting an explanation. See it is survival of the fittest, so I laid out some rules of the road to keep my marry band together stress free. All you have to do is claim."

"I ain't claiming nothing."

"You're going to teach him right? The rules say we gotta teach him."

"Now it wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you didn't even know existed."

Ain't no rules no more," Daryl said.

"Oh there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the cross bow and your lady." Carol had fists behind her back. Daryl reached for the rabbit. "Easy there partner." Daryl kept his hold on the other half of the rabbit as he cut it in half. "Claimed. That's all you gotta say."

"He doesn't deserve that half," Daryl said. "Do the rules say that you can disrespect a man's girl?" He turned to Len.

"What did you do?"

"I was trying to make a deal having to do with the rabbit I claimed, so I think I was being reasonable, considering it's mine."

"What did you do?"

"I said if I could spend one night with his girl I would give him the whole rabbit."

"And."

"After he told me he would kill me if I touched her I said I bet she's a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets."

"I'm sorry Daryl," Joe said. He turned to Carol. "I'm sorry he disrespected you like that Carol."

"It's ok. He just wanted what he claimed. Those are the rules after all, right," she said smiling. Daryl was disgusted by her act, but it was working.

"You're lucky this lady was ok with it or you'd be limping and holding your side on our way to our next stop. Instead I want Daryl to have the other half."

"What?"

"You disrespected his girl. It only seems fair. Half isn't enough for two anyway and apologize to the lady."

"I'm sorry," he said with gritted teeth.

"Like I said it's ok," she said smiling. Joe and Len walked ahead of them and Carol looked like she wanted to kill them. Daryl gave her a kiss and she smiled. They packed up camp and headed out to look for a new place. They find a garage and Daryl and Carol try to claim a car, but everyone else beats them to it. "It's ok honey. I don't mind the floor," she said, grabbing his hand and smiling up at him.

"Ok." They settled down into a small corner, Daryl holding her close again. They couldn't go to sleep. "Are you awake Carol?"

"Yeah."

"I can't take your act much longer."

"I know. I can't stand myself either, but we have to survive. Believe me, I want to stab Len in the gut just so I can stab him in the head."

"There's my girl."

"I say we make a break for it now while they're all asleep," Carol said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." They got up and walked over to the garage door. They opened it, careful not to make a lot of noise. They walked out and began to close the door behind them, but they didn't know that Len couldn't sleep either and heard everything they said and he also saw them leaving.

"Hey!" He woke everyone up when he yelled and Carol and Daryl stopped in their tracks. "Put your hands up and slowly turn around," Joe said. "Now explain to me why you were leaving."

"We were just going to surprise all of you with some breakfast," she said smiling.

"Bull shit!" Len said. "I heard them. The bitch here said she wants to stab me in the gut just so she could stab me in the head. It was an act. She was never little miss sweet and innocent."

"That just isn't true. I've never even killed a walker, let alone a human," she laughed. "I could barely use a knife and I've never even held a gun. My man does all the dirty work."

"You know what happens to liars here Len."

"I'm not lying. They are."

"I know how we can find out. I'm going to do a body search on Daryl here." He took his knife and his bow and threw them outside. "Your all clear. Hold Daryl back," he told one of his men. "Go give Carol a full body search and be as handsy as you want," he told one of his other men. This is one time Len was happy not to touch her. He knew what was going to happen, but if it proved he wasn't lying then so be it.

"No! Don't touch her!" He began his search and Carol tried to keep her façade. If she could get through this then maybe they can get out of this alive, but when he moved his hands up her shirt and over her bra all bets were off and she head butted him and took out a gun she was keeping in her boot.

"Get back! All of you! Slide your weapons over here or I'll start shooting." They slid their weapons over to her. She turned to the man that was holding Daryl. "Let him go!" Joe Laughed.

"You two are going to regret this."

"I told you they were lying."

"Don't worry. It's two against six. After we take them down you'll have the girl and then kill Daryl."

"No! Let me go!"

"You don't think I can make the shot? Well think again. Daryl move!" Daryl moved just enough so she could shoot Joe's man in the head. She shot him and he fell to the floor and then Daryl ran over to where they slid the weapons and Daryl picked two up and gave one to Carol while Carol pointed the gun at Joe, Len, and the others.

"Not so defenseless after all. Are you?"

"Nope." Daryl threw the other weapons outside except for a gun and now he had two also. Carol turned her head for a second when Len pulled out a gun he was hiding in his back pocket and aimed it at Daryl. "No, Daryl!" He moved out of the way, but the bullet still hit his shoulder. He fell to the floor, dropping both of his guns in the process and Carol ran to him. She put one of her guns down and she put her hand on his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding while still holding one of the guns up at Joe and the others. Joe laughed.

"Put down the gun now or do you want to get it next."

"Put it down Carol," Daryl said. "It's ok Carol."

"But …" Carol hesitated.

"Put it down!" Joe yelled.

"I'll be ok. Just put it down. Trust me."

"Ok." She gave him a kiss and put it down.

"Hands up and get up slowly." Daryl used his good arm to sit up. Joe pulled him up by his bad arm and he yelled out. Little did they know that Rick, Michonne, and Carl heard the gun shot. Rick saw Daryl's crossbow and ran to pick it up.

"Daryl's bow," Michonne said. Carl saw Carol's knife.

"Carol's knife," he said. They started to worry.

"This doesn't look good," Rick said.

"Leave him alone!" They looked at each other in shock.

"Carol," Michonne said. They kept low and ran toward where Carol yelled and hid near the entrance of the garage. Rick looked behind him and put his finger to his mouth. Rick had a hand on his gun. Michonne had hers on her katana and Carl was ready to use his gun too. They were waiting for the perfect moment.

"Claim what's yours Len!"

"Yes sir."

"No! I'm going to kill you son of a bitch!" Daryl said. Daryl was tied up, sitting up against a wall. Joe laughed.

"You're a little tied up right now." Daryl looked up and saw Rick peeking around the corner. He could also see Michonne and Carl. He struggled against his ropes, but he knew it was no use. The only comfort he had was that Rick, Michonne, and Carl were there. Rick put a finger to his lips and put a hand up. Daryl nodded.

"Come here honey," Len said. He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" He threw her to the ground hard and she hit her head. She was out of it now. She raised a hand to her head, but he grabbed both of her wrists and raised them above her head and held them there. She couldn't move. His body was on top of hers.

"Knife!" Len yelled and Joe threw him a knife he had in his back pocket and he put it to Carol's throat. "If you move I'll slit Daryl's throat. Understand?"

"Ok, ok! Just don't hurt him." Daryl couldn't see anything, but he didn't have to. He heard the sounds of her yelling out and her shirt ripping and buttons hitting the floor. He cut her with his knife when he ripped her shirt with it and then he used the knife to cut her bra down the middle and cut her again and she yelled out in pain. Daryl knew that Rick, Michonne, and Carl could hear it too since Carol and Len were near the entrance.

"Rick!" Michonne whispered. He nodded his head and knew they couldn't wait. They needed to go in now. Daryl gave him a look too like what the hell are you waiting for? Rick comes in shooting.

"Go help Carol and Daryl. I'll cover you," Rick said. Rick, Joe, and his men take cover behind the cars and Rick and them have a shoot out while Carl runs to Daryl and uses Carol's knife to cut the zip ties. Len only had his knife and was about to get off of Carol and run out the exit, But Carol saw Michonne's katana go through him. She saw the katana being removed and then Len fell over to the side and Carol saw Michonne.

"Michonne!" They had a quick hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Michonne noticed her ripped shirt and the cuts to her chest. "I'm ok. Really. I don't think the cuts are deep." Michonne was fuming and went back to finish the job, but Carol grabbed her hand. "I want to." Michonne nodded her head. Carol took Michonne's katana and stabbed him in the head. Michonne goes up to her. Carl and Daryl run to Carol.

"Carol!" Daryl yells. Daryl gives her a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He pulls back and sees her torn shirt and cuts. Carl looks down and she crosses her arms in front of her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Carol grabbed his hand.

"No. He's already dead. Michonne saved me and I took care of the rest." He gave Carol a kiss and Michonne and Carl were in shock at first and then they smiled. Daryl hugged Michonne.

"Thank you."

"She's my sister. I had to." Carol hugged Michonne. Daryl tried to take his vest off so he could cover Carol, but he was cringing from the pain.

"Daryl no. It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He kissed her. They saw Rick.

"Let's go help him," Carl said.

"No! Your staying," Michonne said.

"But I want to help."

"I'll go," Daryl said. Carol stopped him.

"No. Your hurt."

"Fine you win," he said, realizing he might pass out if he didn't sit.

"You want to help Carl?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah."

"Then stay here and make sure Daryl's ok and he doesn't run off to help."

"Ok." Michonne hugged Carl. Michonne and Carol ran to help Rick. "Carol!" Carol turned to see Carl running up to her with her knife.

"Thanks." They ran to where Rick was hiding behind a car.

"How are Daryl and Carl?"

Daryl's been shot in the shoulder and Carl's making sure he stays put," Michonne said.

"What about you Carol?"

"I'm fine." He was wondering how she could be fine after what he heard.

"They have been quiet for a while now. I think I might have shot one. Stay here. I'm going to check it out."

"Like hell," Michonne said.

"We stay together," Carol said. Rick nodded.

"Stay close." They slowly made their way toward where Joe and his men were hiding.

Rick turned around to say something and noticed Carol. He knew it was worse then what she was saying. Carol could tell by his shocked and worried expression what he was going to ask.

"I told you I was fine and I am." He took his jacket off and helped her put it on. "Thank you." He gave her a hug. He smiled at Michonne who had her back turned to the cars that Joe and his men were still hiding behind. They were still hugging when Rick saw Joe pop up from behind the car with a gun aimed at them. With one arm still wrapped around Carol he grabbed Michonne and pulled them to the ground as the gun went off.

"No!" Carl and Daryl yelled at once. Daryl and Carl got up from where they were sitting and ran toward them.

Rick was still on top of Carol and Michonne. Daryl and Carl knelt down next to them.

"Dad, Michonne!" Carl yelled.

"Carol!" Daryl yelled. Joe was hiding behind the car again. Joe spoke up.

"Leave! My men are seriously injured and one is dead! We can't fight! It's one against five!" He got up off of Carol and Michonne.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked them. They both sat up.

"We're fine Rick, thanks to you," Michonne said. Rick helped Michonne up and Daryl helped Carol up with the help of Carl since his arm was hurt. Daryl and Carol kissed and Rick smiled. He was happy for them. He finally gave Joe an answer.

"It's too late for that! You hurt my family! You shot Daryl! You and your men shot at Michonne and my son and one of your men tried to rape Carol and cut her twice in the process. No it's too late for that, so now you and your men have to die!" Michonne got ready with her katana and Carol with her knife. Daryl prepared to do what he can to help and Rick and Carl held their guns up. They all gave Daryl a look.

"As long as I'm alive there's no way in hell I'm not helping." They nodded.

"Come out and meet your fate!" Rick said. It was a trick. Joe's men weren't seriously injured, but one was dead. Joe and his two remaining men jumped out from behind the car with weapons that they were hiding underneath the car they were hiding behind. They were put there just in case when they first arrived at the garage. They were shooting at them and Daryl and Carol jumped in the back of a truck, while Michonne, Carl, and Rick hid under a car. "Stay here," Rick whispered. He ran out with his gun.

"You stay here Daryl. I'm going to help the others."

"No!" He pulled her back down with his good arm.

"I have my knife. You have two legs and one arm. Stay here!" She jumped out of the truck.

"Damn it!" He yells as she jumps out of the truck and runs to stand by Rick. Rick smiles at her and gives her a nod and she smiles back. Michonne sees this and can't stand by.

"Stay here!" She ran out and stood on the other side of Rick. Joe laughed.

"Really. We've got four guns and you have a katana, a knife, and a gun."

"He's right," Rick said feeling defeated.

"Good. Now slide your weapons over here." They slid their weapons over. "Now you two come out." Carl and Daryl came out and the two men searched them. "Get with the others."

Daryl and Carol held hands and Rick and Michonne had an arm around Carl. "On your knees!" They got down on their knees, all of them were holding hands. "How sweet," Joe said laughing. "That was a good speech Rick, but it was bullshit! Three of my men are dead and your family is alive! And I'm not even including the man you killed back at that house. Instead of killing us, I think it's only fair that I kill two of yours, so this is how it's going to go. First we'll have the girls then your boy and then I'll shoot Daryl and then you. Then we'll send your boy and the girls out there to fend for themselves without any weapons. And then we'll be square. Grab the girls!" Two of the men pulled them up by the arm and pushed them down to the floor in front of Carl, Daryl, and Rick where they would have a good view. "If you try anything stupid then your boy and the girls are dead." They knelt there helpless. One of the men roughly takes Rick's jacket off of Carol and the other man does the same with Michonne's jacket and then the two men get on top of Carol and Michonne, pinning them down like Len did with Carol.

"It looks like Len got you ready for me before your friend killed him. Less work for me." "Don't touch her!" Michonne yelled.

"Don't worry. You'll get yours." He ripped Michonne's shirt open and buttons went flying everywhere. They started to unbuckle their belts and then went for Michonne and Carol's too. Then they were going for the girl's buttons, but before they could do it Michonne sat up as far as she could go and spit in his face. Rick, Daryl, and Carl smiled. He punched her in the face and Michonne was now out of it.

"No!" They yelled. Carol looked over at Michonne.

"Hey!" The man on top of Carol yelled and slapped her in the face and she yelled out and Daryl started to get up. Joe punched Daryl.

"No!" Carol yelled when she saw Daryl get punched. Then Joe put him back in place.

"Does everybody get the message here! Stay put or the girls and your boy will pay for it. The ultimate price that is." She was still looking at Daryl. He grabbed her face and turned it back toward him.

"Eyes on me!" Joe leaned down behind Rick, so he could hear every word he says while he holds a gun to his head.

"You are going to sit here and watch the show. I think I might take over when they're done, but I think I'll have Michonne first. I like those dreadlocks." Rick saw the men on top of Michonne and Carol start to pull the girls pants down and he couldn't just kneel there anymore.

"Let them go!" Joe started laughing and Rick head butted him and he fell back words, but he shot off the gun when Rick did that, so now Rick was trying to snap out of it so he can be there for his family. He stood up and punched Joe in the face and Joe elbowed him in the face.

"Oh its going to be so much worse now," he said as he kicked him. Rick looked around him to see what was going on. Daryl and Carl got up and Joe left Rick and punched Daryl and began kicking him. Carl jumped on Joe's back, but he just threw him off and Carl hit his head and was now out of it. Joe gave Daryl one last kick. The two men had Carol and Michonne's pants halfway down. He tried to get up. "Come on get up! Come on! Let's see what you got!"

"You leave them be!" He yelled as he charged at him, but he just fell into him and Joe held him still.

"What the hell are you going to do now sport?" Rick did the only thing he could think of and bit out a chunk of Joe's neck out. The commotion had Michonne alert again and both Carol and Michonne noticed the two men looking up in shock at what Rick did to Joe and let go of their wrists and Michonne punched him and he fell to the floor. Carol punched the man on top of her too and he fell to the floor also. They got up and ran to where their weapons were laying. Michonne picked up her katana and Carol picked up her knife. The guys were still on the ground and they were knocked out. Carol stabbed the man that was on top of Michonne in the heart and Michonne stabbed the man that was on top of Carol in the head. Then Michonne finishes the job and stabs the man that was on top of her in the head. Michonne picked up her jacket and put it on and zipped it up since her shirt was now ripped too. She picked up Rick's jacket and helped Carol back into it. They hugged.

Carol put her hand on Michonne's face. She had a black eye.

"I'm ok. We're ok." They smiled. Then they ran to Daryl, Rick, and Carl. They were helping Carl up and he was holding his head. They had a group hug and then Carol and Daryl kissed.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? How's your ankle?"

"I'm starting to feel my ankle now that everything's settled down, but it's ok and no they didn't hurt me. Not me." She looked at Michonne, who just parted from the hug from Rick and Carl and they all saw her black eye.

"I'm sorry Michonne," Rick said.

"It wasn't anybodies fault but theirs," she said putting a hand on his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"The same goes for you too Daryl," Carol said.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I know you Daryl Dixon." She gave him a kiss and the others smiled. "Yes, we are together now," Carol said. They laughed.

"How did you hurt your ankle?" Michonne asked.

"Animal trap, but we found some ace bandages, so Daryl wrapped it up."

"Ok. How about you guys? Are you ok?" Michonne and Carol asked Rick, Daryl, and Carl.

"We've been through worse," Rick said.

"Thank you for saving us," Carol said. She gave Rick, Michonne, and Carl a hug. Daryl hugged Rick.

"Thanks."

"You're my brother Daryl," Rick said. Michonne and Daryl hugged.

"Thank you for saving Carol and killing that bastard."

"Carol did actually and I killed hers."

"Don't forget Michonne, you did kill Len before he could …" She started to tear up and Michonne did too and she hugged Carol. Then Daryl hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"These are some badass women," Daryl said.

"Yeah. They are," Rick said smiling. Carol and Michonne smiled back. Daryl gave Carl a hug.

"Thanks for cutting me loose and jumping onto Joe."

"Your welcome."

"We're family," Rick said.

"Yes we are," Michonne said.

"Yeah," Carl said. "What now?' Carl asked.

"I want to patch up Carol's cuts." Daryl said. "I have the ace bandages and we also

found some gauze and medical tape."

"I want to patch you up too Daryl."

"Ok."

"While you two do that, we'll keep watch outside," Rick said.

"Ok," Daryl said. They collected the weapons that were left behind and continued on.

What if it's much worse when there stranded on the road before Aaron shows up?

Glenn hands Daryl some water.

"Daryl."

"No. I'm alright."

"Daryl."

"Don't."

"We can make it together, but we can only make it together." A little bit later he tried again and walked up behind him. "Beth wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Drink some water." He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"I said no!" He turns around and punches Glenn. Maggie and everyone else calls out Glenn's name as he falls to the ground. Carl is holding Judith and keeps his distance just in case. Daryl goes down on the ground and grabs Glenn's shirt. "You don't know anything about me and Beth or what she would want! She's dead! She's dead and she isn't coming back!" Glenn looked at Maggie who was now crying and he lost it. He punched Daryl.

"No Glenn!" Maggie yelled, now that she knew why Daryl wasn't acting like himself. "He has heatstroke!" He didn't hear her, he was so mad at Daryl. Daryl punched him again, but he wasn't stopping. "Daryl Stop!" Maggie and the others yelled. Maggie tried to stop him, but Daryl pushed her away and she fell. Glenn saw this and this time he put his hands around Daryl's throat. Not to kill him though, but to try to stop whatever's taking over him. He didn't hear Maggie say that it was heatstroke. Rick, Michonne, Carol, and the others ran to Maggie. Rick and Michonne helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, but Daryl has heatstroke. That's why he's acting like that." Everyone was yelling now.

"Stop! Daryl has heatstroke!" Neither of them can hear it. Daryl grabbed Glenn's arms and pushed them down and off of his throat. Daryl was weak, but adrenalin was taking over. Daryl pinned his arms down with his legs and started punching him again. Rick ran to them.

"Stop brother! You don't know what your doing! This isn't you!" He reached to grab him and try to pull him off Glenn, but before he even touches him, Daryl stops to punch Rick and then goes back to punching Glenn. Carol had enough and was sure that she could get through to him. Abraham helped Rick up and they ran to stop Carol, but it was too late.

She touched Daryl on the shoulder and thinking it was Rick again, he punched her so hard she flew backwards. Maggie helped Glenn up and then they ran over to Carol, along with Michonne, Rick, and the others. Daryl saw it was Carol and got up and started to run to her, but stopped and stood there for a moment then passed out. The last thing that he heard was everyone calling out his name. They ran to Daryl and Maggie and Michonne stayed with Carol, who was trying to get up.

"No Carol! Stay down!" Michonne said.

"You might have a concussion!" Maggie said.

"No! I'm fine. I want to make sure Daryl's ok!" Michonne and Maggie helped her over there. Her eye was bruised and swollen shut. "How is he?" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I don't think you should be up," Tara said.

"We tried, but she insisted," Michonne said.

"At least you and Glenn can rest while you sit with Daryl," Rick said. "Are you ok Glenn?" Rick asked. He had one bruised eye, the other was swollen shut and his mouth and nose were bleeding.

"I'm fine." Daryl's in worse condition.

"He has heat stroke," Maggie said. "My dad had it once. He was very aggressive and then he passed out. When he woke up he threw up and his skin was burning hot. We cooled him down with some cold compresses, but we don't have anything like that for Daryl." She touched his face and arms to see if he was hot and he was. "We need to get him cooled down and get him some water or he won't make it."

"Hell no!" Carol yelled. "He's going to make it! He has to," she said tearing up.

"He will Carol. He's strong," Rick said, putting an arm around her.

"He's right," Michonne said, holding her hand. Carol pushed back some hair that was in his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"We've come too far. There's no way your leaving me now Dixon," Carol said. Glenn held his hand.

"Hey man. You have to wake up so you can apologize to Rick, Maggie, Carol, and me." Rick held his hand too.

"I need you brother. We all do." Michonne put a hand on his face.

"What am I going to do if I don't have my fellow badass," Michonne said, smiling.

"You hear that Daryl. Nobody's mad at you. We just need you to come back to us," Rick said. Abraham looked shocked.

"Am I hallucinating or did this asshole just hit Carol so hard that her eye is swollen shut? Was it just me or did he just beat Glenn up and knock down Maggie and didn't he punch you Rick and your all hoping he wakes up." Maggie got up and went to Abraham.

"Didn't you hear anything I said about my dad? This is not Daryl and when he wakes up he will blame himself more then anyone else can. He's always blaming himself even when it's not his fault. It's just who he is. He would never do this intentionally. It's the heatstroke."

"She's right." Rick came up to him now. "Daryl has saved me, my son, my daughter, and my extended family numerous times. Like Maggie said, he would never hurt us intentionally."

"He is like family to most of us here and he's like a brother to me."

"He's like a brother to me too," Glenn said. Carl came back to the group.

"Daryl was willing to sacrifice himself for me, my dad, and Michonne when some men attacked us when we were stranded out there after the prison. He also took care of Judith and found food for her when she was born and my father couldn't take care of her at the moment." Carol spoke up next.

"Daryl tried to find my daughter after she got lost trying to get away from two walkers. He got hurt in the process by his own arrow and he got shot. When we did find her, she was a walker."

"I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile.

"Then he saved me when I was on the verge of death because I was alone and running away from walkers and he came on his bike and rode me off to safety. He's a good man. I was married to a man that hit me. This is not Daryl." Noah spoke up.

"I don't know Daryl very well, but when I met him, Daryl and Carol were looking for Beth, but I didn't know that at first and he didn't like me very much. Then later I found out they were looking for Beth and I told them she was at Grady Memorial, so we were going to go get her and then Carol got hit by one of Grady's cars. He wanted to go to her, but I convinced him that we need to wait and they have guns and people. He stole a truck and he drove us to the church. I looked at him and he was a determined man. He was going to rescue them with the help of his people. When we got there and we had both of them we were about to leave, but Dawn a former cop, wanted me to stay and Daryl, along with Rick, defended me. He would do anything for his people and I was witness to that."

Rosita got up in Abrahams face.

"Hypocrite!"

"What did you say to me!"

"You heard me. You've done worse because of your PTSD. That isn't you. It's your PTSD. You're a good man. I don't know him well, but I know Maggie and Glenn and so do you and from what I'm hearing from them is that Daryl is a good man who has heatstroke."

"Your right." She put her hands on her hips rolled here eyes and shook her head. She went back to where everyone is gathered around Daryl.

"Come on Daryl. Come back to us," Carol said, caressing his face. He started to wake up and the first thing he saw was Carol and her swollen black eye.

"Carol!" He immediately shot up, gave her a hug, and started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Daryl. Really and don't be sorry. You had heatstroke and that's why you did those things."

"Things?" Glenn stepped into view. He had completely forgotten until he saw him. Glenn knelt down.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you on perpous right?" He saw Rick.

"We all know that's not you," Rick said.

"I punched you too Rick? I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Like Carol said, it was the heatstroke."

"I don't care. I still did it. I hurt my family. And Maggie, I hurt you by throwing Beth's death in your face and then I made you fall."

"Stop Daryl. You knew my father and he had heatstroke too and came close to hitting Beth. You know that wasn't him. It was the heatstroke Daryl. That's all. Ok?" Daryl nodded his head and Carol wiped his tears away. Daryl felt nauseas all of a sudden.

"I think I'm going to …" He started to throw up. Carol pushed his hair out of the way and Michonne rubbed his back and Rick had a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling now Daryl?" Maggie asked.

"Like shit. Is this part of the heat stroke too?" He asked Maggie.

"Yes. Your skin is hot too, but we have nothing to cool it down. You couldn't remember what you did to Glenn until you saw him. Not remembering things is a symptom too. You didn't remember until you saw Rick either." All of a sudden it started raining and Daryl opened his mouth. He was so thirsty and he wanted to get the bad taste out of his mouth. The others were enjoying the rain too, except for Maggie and Sasha. They started gathering water in whatever they can find.

"Here Daryl. Drink this." Carol gave him a bowl that she had filled up. He was drinking it fast.

"Slow down," Maggie said. "Your body can go into shock." After he was done drinking Maggie felt his skin again and it was cool. She was happy to make the announcement and everyone cheered and Carol hugged Daryl.

"You're going to be ok Daryl," Rick said. He gave him a hug.

"You're not leaving us man. You're stuck with us," Glenn said.

"Glad to be." He gave him a hug.

"We thought we might loose you there for a minute," Michonne said. She gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"Good to have you back," Tara said and Daryl put his fist up for a fist bump. "Not this time." She gave him a hug.

"Thanks." Maggie gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy you're ok." He smiled and gave her a nod. They heard thunder.

"Let's keep moving," Rick yelled. "Do you think you can walk on your own Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." He stood up, but started to sway a little. Glenn and Rick were standing by and they grabbed him before he can fall.

"Ok buddy. We need to get you out of here before you survive just to get struck by lightning," Glenn said. They decided to go through the forest and they found a barn. They hurried in and laid Daryl down.

"Am I really going to be ok Maggie?"

"You need more water and you also need food and rest. You're still weak. That's why you can't stand on your own yet. I'd say by tomorrow you should be fine, but we'll search for food tomorrow." They are all asleep when the storm gets worse and walkers are coming toward the barn doors. Rick is the first one to go to the barn doors, since Daryl is asleep, being more exhausted then he thought he would be. Carol slept next to him. He woke up to the sound of the storm and the walkers and got up to help Rick. Carol woke up and grabbed his hand.

"Sit down. Rest. I'll go help."

"I'm tiered of resting. I need to help my family."

"Ok." He helped her up and they went to help Rick followed by everyone else. The next morning they meet Aaron.

What if Tara interfered in Daryl sending Dwight away?

Daryl's about to take Dwight to the forest, but Tara stopped Daryl.

"Wait! I want to come too," she says, hoping to change his mind before he tries to kill him.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted this asshole to live."

"I thought about it and I can't let him live."

"Ok, then hop in." Tara deliberately sat in the middle, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible before they got to their destination. It was an awkward quiet ride, but they finally got to the forest and the three of them got out of the truck. Daryl paces while waiting for Dwight to speak, but Tara grabs his arm and pulls him aside. "Calm down."

"What?"

"You're going to explode. I could tell because I wanted to also. I mean I want to also." He looked at her suspiciously. He scoffed.

"Yeah. Whatever you say Tara."

"I know why I'm here," Dwight said. "I know what I did to Denise," he said, looking at Tara. "To you," he says, looking at Daryl. "To other people," he says, starting to get emotional now. "It doesn't matter why. I knew I would have to face this. To pay and I should. I'm ready," he said, nodding his head. He looked up and then back again. "I got to see Negan taken down and that's enough," he says emotionally. "But me. I'm a piece of shit," he says, nodding his head. He closes his eyes. "There's no going back to how things were." Tara wanted to go up to him and tell him he was wrong, but she wanted Daryl to make the decision not to kill him himself. She didn't want to think that he could kill a man who was obviously sorry for what he's done, no matter how mad he was at him. Now that Tara wasn't mad anymore she could see how sorry he was, but Daryl on the other hand, was still angry. Dwight goes down on his knees and starts to cry. He looks up at Daryl and Tara. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Please," he begs, crying even more.

"Shut up," Daryl says and throws down the keys to the truck. Still crying, Dwight picked up the keys. "You go and you keep going. Don't you ever come back here again. If I ever see your face around here again I'll kill you. You have a chance to make it right." He walks away. "Find her." Dwight is left behind still kneeling and crying. Tara wasn't following Daryl. He turned around. "You coming or what?"

"No."

"What?"

"No." He quickly walked over to her.

"Did you forget what this bastard did to Denise!" He whispered.

"We've been over this. I was mad and no. I'll never forget, but he saved my life and I can't forget that either. I want to help him find her." He scoffs.

"That's ironic. He kills your girl and now you want to help him find his wife!" He said raising his voice. Tara got closer to him.

"Yeah. The same wife that saved you from Negan."

"Why do you think I told him to make it right and find her. I wasn't doing it for him. I was doing it for her."

"This is my way of thanking him for saving my life and thanking her for letting you go." "Just like you are."

"Fine. Have at it, but don't come home saying I didn't warn you." He started to walk away and then turned around and walked to her and got close up to her. "I'm sorry for what I said about Denise."

"It's ok man."

"So we're good?"

"We're good." She put up her fist and she gave him a fist bump.

"Watch your back."

"I wouldn't have to if you came with me."

"I don't know man."

"Come on. I have a good feeling about this. Don't leave me stranded."

"I don't think so."

"I'm going to be lonely without you," she said smiling at him. He scoffed. "You wont regret it."

"You better be sure I don't. If anything happens it's on you."

"Alright."

"Good." He walked up to Dwight, who was still on the ground. "Get up!" He said pulling him up from the ground by his arm. Tara shot him a look and he reluctantly let go. They got into the truck and Tara sat in the middle again just in case.

"I have an idea where she would be."

"Ok. Tell Daryl the directions and he'll drive you there. Wont you Daryl," She said smiling at him.

"Yeah whatever." They arrived and Dwight got out of the truck and walked to the house. "Hey! You wait for us!" Tara puts a hand on his arm and Daryl stops.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you. I don't trust him."

"You're already giving him a chance, so let him have it."

"Yeah. I'll let him have it." Tara laughed.

"I'm sure you would like to do that, but until he gives us a reason, I would hold off." "Whatever you say."

"He's in. Let's go," Tara said. They stood in the door way and he was reading a note that she left him. They saw him smile and Tara couldn't help but feel happy for him and she smiled too. Daryl glared at her. "What?" He shook his head. "It's interesting to see two emotions I've never seen before now," Tara said. She walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you think she'll come back?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to wait for her."

"Ok." Tara was walking away when he called her back.

"Tara." She walked up to him. "Thank you for helping me try to find her and keeping Daryl from decking me or worse."

"Like I told Daryl, consider it a thank you for saving my life."

"I had to. I had to make up for some of what I did and when I saw Simon about to infect you with a weapon I had to step in and I shot you with a clean arrow." She held up her fist and he smiled and gave her a fist bump.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have a home in Alexandria if you want and so does Sherri."

"Thanks." She smiled and nodded her head.

"We've better get going," Daryl said to Tara. She walked to Daryl who was still standing in the doorway. "Can you wait in the truck," Daryl said.

"Promise me you wont kill him."

"If I were going to kill him I would have already done it."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically.

"Get."

"Ok, ok." She hid so she could listen.

"Thanks for saving Tara. She's family."

"Like I told Tara, I had to make …"

"Up for what you did," Daryl finished for him.

"You heard?"

"Yeah and I believe you. Listening to Tara changed my mind. I hope you find her."

"Thanks for not killing me."

"I did it for Sherri. She helped me, so I want to help her." Dwight gave him a nod and Daryl did too. Then he walked out the door. Tara ran to catch up and walk next to him.

"You were listening?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't help myself. You're my family too." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They got inside the truck. "I knew you could do it," she said smiling.

"Yeah? You did?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for helping me to."

"Sure." They drove back home. .

What if Noah and Beth escape Grady Memorial and Tyrese and Beth don't die?

Noah and Beth make it out of Grady Memorial and now have to fight the walkers blocking their way. Noah gets ahead of Beth and gets through the fence. Beth is grabbed by one of the cops, but a walker comes up behind him and bites him in the shoulder before he could push Beth to the ground and he lets her go and she runs to the fence and Noah helps her get through the hole in the fence. They hug and then go on their way. Noah tells her about his family and how he would like to go to Richmond.

"I would love to meet your family, but we can't walk there. We need to find a car." After a day of walking they were feeling exhausted and they couldn't find any water and the wild life seemed to be dyeing. Just when they were giving up on the hope of finding a car, they found something else. It was a small shopping center. It had three stores. Two had been cleared out, but the third was a furniture store and it had everything still, including a bed.

They took care of a couple of walkers then Noah made a run for the bed and took a flying leap onto it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but they shot open again when Beth jumped onto it landing right next to him. They laughed. Beth closed her eyes and this time it was her turn to get startled when Noah stood up and started jumping on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun."

"Your crazy," she said laughing.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"Ok, but if we fall off and I hurt my other arm it's on you." He stopped jumping and held out his hand for her. They started jumping and they were laughing.

"See, I told you." They continued jumping and Beth lost her balance and almost fell, but Noah put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. They stood there for a moment staring at each other and then Noah cleared his throat. "I'm tired," Noah said. "Yeah. Me too." They laid down.

"Good night," Noah said.

"Good night." They fell asleep fast. Noah woke up in the middle of the night to Beth's arm around him and her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and she didn't move. He smiled and went back to sleep. Then Beth woke up to Noah having a nightmare.

"No, no!" He was moving his head back and fourth.

"Noah!" He didn't wake up. She put a hand on either side of his face to try to calm him. "It's ok. Your safe," she whispered in his ear and he calmed down. He opened his eyes and she still had her hands on his face. "You were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" He nodded his head and she laid down on her side and held his hand.

"I dreamt that we got to Richmond and my whole family was dead." He started crying and she sat up and wiped his tears away and put her hands on his face again.

"They're alive. You have to believe that."

"But what if they're not?"

"Then you still have me." She slowly moved in to kiss him. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled at her and then kissed her back. They sat up while still kissing. Things were moving fast. He wrapped an arm around her and had his other hand on the back of her head. She put her arms around his neck and the kiss got more passionate. Beth lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt and Noah stopped her by putting his hands on top of hers. "What's wrong? You don't like me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I like you. A lot," he said smiling, "but I want to make sure this is ok."

"It's more then ok Noah. I need you."

"I need you too." She removed the top of his scrubs and they continued kissing. They parted only for Noah to take off the top of Beth's scrubs. They continued kissing and he unbuckled her bra. They ran their hands up and down each others backs. They got off the bed and started undressing each other the rest of the way. Then he picked her up and she laughed. He gave her a kiss and then laid her on top of the bed. Then he got on top of the bed and crawled over her until they were face to face. Noah put a hand on either side of Beth's face. "I think I'm falling in love with you Beth."

"I think I am too Noah." He smiled and started kissing her again. They made love. Beth was back in his arms again.

"That was amazing," Noah said.

"I couldn't agree more," Beth said.

"Back in my arms again," Noah said.

"What?" She asked, sitting up halfway to look at him.

"When we fell asleep after jumping on the bed, I woke up to you in my arms." Beth laughed from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you or let you know that I liked it."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Well now you know."

"Now I know." She gave him a kiss and she laid back down on him again.

"We should get going. See if we could find food and water in the other stores and then continue on and maybe we can find a car," Noah said.

"I don't want to leave."

"Me neither." He kissed her on the head and they laid there for a while before getting dressed.

"Maybe we could find some clothes," Beth said. "I want to get rid of these scrubs so we don't have a constant reminder of Grady." They searched one store and decided they didn't need to search the other one. They killed a couple of walkers before going inside the store. They found a back pack that doubled up as a sleeping bag too. They also found water bottles and protein bars, which they knew would be stale, but that's ok. They split

the water bottles and protein bars and then put them in the back pack after eating and drinking. They found some clothes. There were also tents. They looked at each other and smiled, both of them having the same idea. They went into one of the tents and made love. After making love they put on the clothes they found and took one of the tents before leaving. While walking they took turns holding the tent. After about a couple hours of walking they walked past a school that was overrun by walkers.

"Go go!" Noah whispered. They hurried past without being seen. After walking a little further, they saw a church. "Is that a church?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. It is."

"Do you think there's anyone there?" Noah asked.

"Let's find out and hope that they're friendly." Beth knocked on the door and it opened. Beth nearly passed out when she saw Daryl and Daryl almost knocked her over when he hugged her.

"Your alive." They were both crying. They pulled apart still holding each other. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. It happened when I was fighting walkers, or so they said. I was knocked out when they found me and I didn't remember anything."

"I saw the car drive away and I chased it all night till morning, but then I came to a cross road. I tried. I really did." She hugged him.

"Yes you did."

"You said you can take care of yourself and you did"

"I wasn't alone though. I had some help." She ran over to Noah, who was giving them space and grabbed his hand and brought him over to Daryl. "This is my boyfriend Noah. He helped me escape." He didn't trust Noah, so he ignored him and focused on Beth and her injuries. Daryl gently touched her stitched up face and looked at her arm.

"Did they hurt you?" How do you know that Noah here wasn't working for those assholes and he's a spy?" Beth pulled Daryl aside.

"Remember? There's still good people. Remember who you thought changed your mind?"

"You."

"Yeah. He's good people Daryl."

"Alright." He walked back to Noah. He put his hand out and Noah shook his hand.

"This is Daryl Noah."

"Nice to meet you Daryl."

"Thanks for helping her escape."

"My pleasure. She's something special."

"Yes she is," Daryl said smiling. Beth kissed Noah and then gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek. "Oh shit! With everything going on I completely forgot. Hey everybody get over here! There's someone here your going to want to see!" Maggie Glenn and the others came over. Maggie started crying and ran to Beth and gave her a hug. Beth started crying too and they wiped each others tears away.

"We weren't sure if you made it. Daryl told me how you were taken by a car with a white cross."

"It was some people at Grady Memorial. They were bad people though. They made me and Noah work for them for food and they did horrible things."

"Noah?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Meet Noah. My boyfriend. He helped me escape." Noah went for a handshake, but Maggie went in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you Noah. I'm Maggie. Beth's sister and welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Glenn hugged Beth.

"Maggie was a mess without you."

"Admit it Glenn. You missed her too," Maggie said.

"Yeah I did. Your like a little sister to me. Your father saved my life when the illness spread. I miss him." Beth hugged him. "It's nice to meet you Noah." He hugged him. "I'm Glenn," Maggie's husband. "Your stuck with us now buddy."

"Thanks." Carol walked up.

"I'm so happy your alright."

"Thank you. I'm happy you are too." They hugged. "This is Noah." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Noah."

"You too." Rick walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be home."

"I'm so sorry about your father. He was a father figure to me." He started to tear up.

"It wasn't your fault. You tried." She gave him a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Noah. I'm Rick."

"Nice to meet you Rick."

"Please tell me he's dead," Beth said.

"He is. Michonne killed him. She saved my life when the governor was choking me. I was on the verge of death." Michonne stepped up and they hugged.

"Thank you Michonne."

"I'm so happy your alive," Michonne said.

"I'm happy your ok too." She smiled at her.

"Your father was a good man." They both tiered up. "Nice to meet you Noah." She hugged him.

"You too."

"Judith. Carl. Are they ok?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Carl said as he walked up smiling with Judith. She took her from Carl.

"Hello there pretty girl," Beth said, smiling at her. She kissed her on the cheek.

"What am I, a walker?" Everyone laughed. She handed Judith to Rick and gave Carl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carl blushed. "Now that's more like it." They laughed again.

"This is Noah."

"Nice to meet you Noah." They shook hands. "Beth is like a sister to most of us here, so if you hurt her your as good as dead," he said looking serious and then started laughing. He laughed too. "You're a good guy Noah. I could tell."

"Thanks," he said laughing. "I would never hurt her." They kissed. Sasha and Tyrese came forward and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about your father. He helped me during the sickness. I had passed out." Maggie came up to Beth and they hugged.

"That's our father. He would have done anything for anyone," Maggie said.

"He helped save my sister," Tyrese said. "I'll always be grateful to him for that."

"Where's Bob?" Sasha started to get emotional.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She hugged Sasha. Sasha explained.

"After the prison, I was with Bob and Maggie. Later we found Glenn and he had found some new people. Little did we know that we were all headed to what we thought was a safe haven, but they were all bad guys. We were all reunited when we were trapped by them, except for my brother, Judith, and Carol who found a place of their own for safety."

Tyrese and Carol looked at each other. They were thinking about Lizzie and Mika. They were the only ones who knew about what happened to them and were willing to keep it that way. It was too painful to talk about and they just wanted to forget. "We all would have died if it weren't for Carol though. She saved us from them. After that we found the owner of this church and he led us here. After that the bad guys grabbed Bob and they cut off his leg. The rest is unspeakable." She started to cry and Tyrese hugged her and he continued.

"That's not how he died though. He got bitten, but didn't say anything because he didn't want his last moments to be about the end. He died in this church." Beth hugged Sasha again. Sasha started where Tyrese left off.

"The bad guys came to the church to kill us, but we killed them before they could kill us," Sasha finished.

"Father Gabriel." Tyrese called him over. He stepped forward. "This is the man who lead us here, but he's keeping something from us." Beth gave him a hug.

"My father was a man of god and he always gives people the benefit of the dought, so I will too. I'm not here to judge. We all have done horrible things since the world has turned upside down. If you want to tell me you can."

"Ok. I'll tell you." Everyone listened. He explained what he had done and he cried and fell to the floor, having said it for the first time. Beth got down on the floor with him and gave him a hug.

"Your going to be ok now. God knows your sorry and he forgives you."

"Thank you," he said still crying. She helped him up.

"I think he's punished himself more then we can. I say he's good people." Rick came up to him and shook his hand.

"If she trusts you. I trust you." Maggie came up to Gabriel and gave him a hug.

"I trust my sisters judgment, so your ok by me." Everyone agreed knowing that Rick, Beth, and Maggie trusted him now.

"Thank you." Glenn introduced Tara.

"This is Tara. We met on the road. She helped me find Maggie."

"Thank you Tara." Beth gave her a hug. "This is Noah." Tara gave him a fist bump. "Nice to meet you Noah."

"Nice to meet you too."

"It's ok Glenn. I need to tell Beth and everyone else the truth. It looks like it's a good day to confess," Tara said smiling at Gabriel. He smiled back. She looked at Rick, Glenn, and Maggie, who already knew, and they smiled at her.

She took a deep breath. "I was with the governor when your father died," she said looking at Beth. "I didn't know he was bad until he killed your father. I'm so sorry." She started crying. Beth hugged her and Glenn held her hand.

"Your one of us now."

"Thanks."

"I was still weak and determined to find you Maggie. I grabbed one of the uniforms we kept and I went out there and fought through the walkers. Then I saw her. She was hiding from the walkers. We escaped and she told me she was with the governor. I told her I needed her help to find you and she agreed, but then we had to fight some walkers. I was still weak and I passed out. That's where these three come in." Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene came forward.

"They showed up when Glenn was passed out."

"They also saved mine and Tara's lives and so did Bob Sasha and Maggie, when Tara's foot was stuck in a rock pile and there were walkers approaching us. She wanted me to leave, but I insisted on staying. We were waiting for our fate and then the cavalry came in and started shooting. That's when me and Maggie were reunited. Before that happened though, me and Tara were going to go our own way while they went there's. They had left and then ran into bob Sasha and Maggie."

"Nice to meet you all." Beth gave them a hug. "This is Noah, as I'm sure you know by now." He shook their hands.

"Enough of this emotional shit! Let's celebrate Beth being home!" Abraham said. Everyone cheered. Noah looked like he was hesitant and Beth came up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Your part of the family now. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him to the others. They talked and laughed. Beth stood up in front of everybody. "Can I have your attention please? Noah wants to go to Richmond. That's where his family lives."

"Absolutely Noah," Rick said. "You helped a member of our family and now your ours, so if you want to go to Richmond just tell me when."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ok then. Tomorrow it is."

"Thank you." Rick nodded and smiled. Beth sat back down with Noah. "Thank you Beth."

"Anything for you." They kissed. The next day they took two cars and followed each other there. One car was lagging behind. They walked through the forest and arrived at the gates of his community. Glenn climbed it and looked over. It wasn't good and Noah could tell. He was climbing over the gate now. "No wait!" Beth yelled, but there was no stopping him. Maggie put an arm around Beth and they all climbed over the gate. Noah looked around and then started crying and fell down in grief. Beth got down on the ground and held him. "I'm sorry Noah." She wiped away his tears. "Remember, you still have me and now my family is yours." Tyrese spoke up.

"I wanted to die for what I lost. Who I lost, but I just kept going and later I was there for Judith when she needed me. I saved her. I brought her back to her dad and that wouldn't have happened if I had just given up. If I hadn't chosen to live." Tyrese bent down and touched his shoulder. "Noah. This isn't the end. There you go." He starts to get up. "That's right."

"Your going to be ok Noah," Beth said. She grabbed his hand, but he let go and started running toward his house. "Hey. What you … Noah! It's too dangerous!"

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" They yelled as they ran after him. They reach the house.

"This is my house."

"You don't want to go in there," Tyrese said.

"I do. Let me see it."

"Me first." He knocked on the house. Nothing.

"You stay here," Noah said to Beth.

"I'm not staying here. We went through hell in that hospital and escaped together. I'm going in. No matter what. I need to be there for you. We go in together."

"Ok." Noah kissed her.

"Stay close," Tyrese said. They go in and Noah sees his dead mother on the floor. He kneels down next to her and Beth kneels down too.

"I'm sorry Noah." She took Noah's hand and then helped him cover her up. Beth saw Tyrese walking away and had a bad feeling. "I'll be right back Noah."

"Ok." She walked down the hall and didn't see Tyrese, but she saw a walker going into a bed room. Noah came up behind her and scared her, but she suppressed her scream. "Sorry." She pointed to the walker. Then they saw Tyrese looking at some pictures on the wall.

"Tyrese!" They yelled. Tyrese turns around and grabs his hammer in time to kill the walker. Beth runs to him and gives him a hug.

"Are you ok?" Noah asks.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you two, I'd be dead. Thanks." He hugged them both.

"We're just happy your ok."

"Let's go" Tyrese said. Rick, Michonne and Glenn were trying to figure out what to do now. In the mean while, Noah was getting ahead of Beth and Tyrese and a walker came out of nowhere and the walker attacked him and he fell to the ground taking the walker with him who had a death grip on Noah. The walker was now on top of him. Tyrese and Beth run to him and Tyrese kills the walker that is on top of Noah. Beth helps him up and they hug. Then two walkers appear and they go straight for Noah and Beth.

"Walkers!" Beth yells. She's still hugging Noah, so she sees them coming. Rick just finished agreeing with Michonne about Washington when they heard Beth. Rick, Glenn, and Michonne run to them. Noah pulled away from the hug and pushed Beth away and once again a walker attacked Noah. "Noah!" She took her knife and stabbed it in the head, while Noah tried to hold it still for her. The other walker was on top of Beth the second that she killed the other walker.

"Beth!" Noah yelled as Tyrese went running toward her to help and Noah was trying to pull the walker off, but he was having trouble. He started crying. He knew that Tyrese wasn't going to make it in time. He lost his family and now he was going to loose Beth and it would be his fault. The walker was about to bite her when Tyrese took a flying leap and landed on the walker, knocking over Beth too because the walker still had a hold on her. Noah fell with them too because he still had a death grip on the walker that was holding Beth. The walker let go of Beth as soon as they hit the ground and Noah let go of the walker. The others came just in time.

"Tyrese!" They yelled. Rick ran to him while Glenn helped Beth up and gave her a hug and Michonne helped Noah up and gave him a hug. Rick held his gun, while Tyrese held the walker still for him and he shot the walker in the head. Rick helped Tyrese up and gave him a hug. Noah, Beth and the others hugged him too.

"Are you guys ok?" Rick asked. Tyrese and Beth said yeah.

"No thanks to me," Noah said. He walked away and Beth ran after him. He stopped and she grabbed his hand.

"Please talk to me." He turned around still holding her hand. He was visibly upset, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry. I should have been able to save you." She put a hand on his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You tried and that's all you could do."

"But I …" she gave him a kiss.

"I don't want to hear it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want you to ever think that what you do for me isn't enough. It's more then enough and you make me so happy Noah. I love you, she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too." He smiled and his eyes were brimming with tears. He gave her a kiss. That was the first time they said I love you to each other. They looked over to see the others smiling at them. Beth and Noah laughed.

"Ok. Ok," Beth said.

"What. You guys are sweet," Michonne said. Glenn, Michonne, and Rick hugged Noah and said sorry because of what he lost.

"Let's go home now," Rick said. They met up with the others and they hugged Noah, knowing what he lost before heading back to the church. When they got there, the church was surrounded by walkers. Rick spoke into the walkie talkie. "We have to turn around.

The church is surrounded by walkers."

"Are you sure we cant take them out?" Carol asked.

"Not this time. There's too many."

"What now?"

"Were going to try for Washington."

"But Eugene lied."

"Michonne thinks he said Washington for a reason, so were going to try."

"Alright."

"Alright." They would stop to search for food and water, but they would find nothing. With no food and little water they felt weak. They tried again and Sasha, Maggie and Daryl met up again and with no results. Sasha and Maggie walked back toward the others, who were by the van which hadn't broken down yet and Daryl walked in front of Sasha and Maggie.

"Oh shit," Maggie said. "It's been a day and a half and they didn't find anything either," Maggie said.

"How do you know?"

"I know. How much longer we've got,'' Maggie asked.

"Sixty miles."

"I wasn't talking about that." They continued driving and the van broke down soon after.

"Damn it!" Rick yelled in frustration.

"We'll figure it out. We always do," Glenn said.

"Yeah. Ok," Rick said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. They got out of the car.

"Were out. Just like the other."

"So we walk," Rick says. They gather around Rick. "It's going to be a long walk, but I'm hoping that we find a car along the way and even if we don't we could do anything as long as were together. We will get through this because we will help each other get through this."

"We can make it together, but we can only make it together," Glenn said. Rick and Daryl were walking together and Rick was holding Judith. They were being followed by walkers.

"Were not at our strongest. We'll get them when it's best. High ground. Something like that. They're not going anywhere. She … she's ok. She's going to be ok," Rick said.

"She's hungry. We need to find water food," Daryl said.

"We'll get something on the road. It's going to rain sooner or later," Rick said. Carl walked up to Beth, who was holding hands with Noah.

"Hey Noah."

"Hey." He gave Noah a fist bump.

"I found this when we were looking for water."

"What is it?"

"It was a music box. It used to play music." She opened it. "It's broken," Carl said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Carl."

"I thought you might like it," he said, blushing and smiling. He walked away. Gabriel walked up to Maggie.

"I used to joke that these were leftover from the days of hair shirts," he said, referring to his collar. Maggie laughed.

"My daddy was religious. I used to be."

"If you ever want to talk about your father, whenever you're ready, I'm here."

"Thanks." She smiled and he smiled back. They decided to finally fight the walkers, but they were so weak and exhausted that they decided that they could get rid of them without wearing themselves out further, so they gathered around and took turns getting them to fall down the hill by letting them come close enough to them then stepping out of the way. Rick almost fell down the hill as he was moving backwards to get them closer. Then he pushed one down. Abraham pushed a couple down. Glenn pushed one. Michonne moved out of the way as one approached her and it fell. Daryl pushed one down the hill. Carol got to close to the edge and when she pushed the walker she lost her balance and yelled out as she started to fall down the hill, but held on mid way down before she could completely fall.

"Carol!" They all yelled. The walkers started to get riled up when Carol yelled and the others started to fight them. Rick was the closest to her and got down on the ground.

"Grab my hand!" Rick yelled. She grabbed it, but Rick was to weak to pull her up. "Hold on!" Rick yelled. Daryl ran up, got down on the ground, and held his hand out for her. She reached up with her other hand and grabbed it, but in the process she lost her footing and now she was hanging in mid air which took more of their streghnth to hold on to her. "I'm loosing my grip on her, Rick yelled."

"Me too!"

"I'm slipping," Carol yelled. The others wanted to help, but they were dealing with the walkers. "If you cant pull me up it's ok! I understand!" She said crying.

"Hell no!" He tried his hardest to pull her up, but he just couldn't do it.

"Were not giving up on you Carol, no matter what," Rick said, but he knew he was in denial. He didn't know how much longer he could hold her. Daryl cried out in frustration and the effort it took to try to pull her up.

"I'm so sorry Carol, but I don't think I could hold you much longer," Daryl said starting to cry.

"Don't let go Daryl," Rick said. "If you let go then I can't hold her anymore." Daryl was about to let go when they felt hands on their ankles. It was Tyrese and Abraham and they started pulling and Carol was on solid ground in no time and Daryl pulled her into his arms. She pulled away from the hug so she could look at Daryl and he was still holding her. She smiled and put her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm ok. Thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't do nothing. They did," he said looking at Abraham and Tyrese.

"We would have let you go for sure if it weren't for them," Rick said. She looked at Tyrese and Abraham and smiled.

"Thanks." She got up and hugged them and then she hugged Rick. Daryl got up too. "The both of you did all you can before Tyrese and Abraham stepped in."

"Thanks, Daryl said to Tyrese and Abraham. We couldn't do it on our own, he said. Rick hugged Abraham and Tyrese.

"Carol's our family and we don't know what we would do without her," Rick said. Carol smiled at him and he smiled back. Everyone gave Carol a hug.

"I'd hate to interrupt this love fest with your fellow badass, but we need to get while the getting's good," Abraham said.

"We have to sit and rest," Rick said. "This cant happen again. Next time one of us …" Rick stopped because he didn't want to think about what might have happened to Carol or what might happen if anything like this happened again if they weren't as lucky. Michonne came up to him.

"We'll rest. We can all use some rest after what just happened." Rick nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back. They all sat down to rest. Abraham drinks some alcohol.

"So all he found was booze," Tara said.

"Yeah," Rosita said.

"It's not going to help."

"He knows that," Rosita said.

"It's going to make it worse," Tara said.

"Yes it is."

"He's a grown man," Eugene said. "I truly do not know if things can get worse."

"It can," Rosita said. Daryl and Carol were sitting next to each other.

"I was about to let you go. If it weren't for Tyrese and Abraham you'd be dead right now and it would be my fault."

"Like I said before, I understand. Both of you, all of us were weak. Rick couldn't do it on his own and neither could you or any of us. Two strong men under different circumstances could have lifted me up like I was a feather, but instead it took four. It's ok Daryl." He nodded his head and she put her head on his shoulder. Everyone went still when they heard something moving in the distance. Some wild dogs came out of the forest, growling and barking. Daryl and Rick were prepared to kill them if they attacked and then they heard shots ring out, killing the dogs. It was Carol. "Consider this a thank you for saving my life." They all thanked Carol and then reluctantly ate, considering what they were eating. Sasha sat down next to Noah, who was sitting on his own at the moment because Beth was sitting next to Maggie.

"I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't think just eat. You have to make it. For Beth. And don't forget, were all your family now." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I know it's not the same, but I lost my boyfriend bob and I didn't think I could make it, but here I am and now I could be there for my brother you and the rest of my family." She got up and put a hand on his shoulder before going to sit with Tyrese. Beth came over and sat next to him.

"Are you ok?" Noah asked her.

"Yeah."

"I am too." They smiled at each other and kissed. Sasha sat next to Abraham and he offered her some alcohol.

"It'll only make things worse."

"You have friends here," Abraham said, smiling at her.

"Good to know," she said smiling at him." He took another swig. They decided to start walking again. While eating and resting was good. It wasn't good enough and they felt just as exhausted as they were before, not long after they started walking again. Glenn offered Daryl some water.

"Daryl."

"Thanks." He drank some and then handed it back. Maggie and Beth were walking together.

"So how do you like him?" Beth asked.

"Noah?"

"No. Glenn," she said sarcastically. Maggie laughed and hit her arm, almost knocking her down she was so tired.

"Sorry." Beth laughed.

"It's ok. Were all tiered."

"I think Noah's great. You look happy together."

"He makes me happy."

"I've never seen you this happy with your other boyfriends."

"I hope were like you and Glenn one day."

"I think this is a great start." They hugged. "Where'd you find that? It's pretty."

"Carl gave it to me. It's a music box, but it's broken." Beth laughed. "I think he had a crush on me at the prison."

"I think he still does," Maggie said. They both laughed. Maggie walked past her and Daryl came up to Beth.

"I could fix that for you if you want."

"Were you ease dropping Mr. Dixon?"

"Maybe. I like Noah."

"I'm glad."

"Carl has it bad for you."

"He'll get over it. Find someone in this world."

"Maggie's right. You look good together."

"Thanks." Beth went back to Maggie and Rick went up to Daryl with a piece of paper in his hand that said from a friend. They looked around and Daryl took off his crossbow.

"What else is there to do?" Tara asked.

"Not this. We don't know who left it," Rick said.

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it," Eugene said. "I for one would like to think it's from a friend."

"What if it isn't and they put something in it?" Carol asked. Eugene went for the water bottles.

"Eugene!" Rosita said.

"What are you doing dude," Tara said.

"Quality insurance." He put the water bottle to his mouth, but Abraham swatted it out of his hands.

"We cant," Rick said and then they heard thunder. Rick looked up and so did the others and it started raining. Rick smiled. Abraham, Carol, and Michonne put their hands out to feel the rain and Carol held Michonne's hand and laughed. Carl opened his mouth.

Eugene opened his mouth too. Rosita laughed as she got down on the ground and laid down next to Tara, who was smiling. Maggie and Glenn were kneeling down and laughing. She moved the hair out of his face and then gave him a kiss. Sasha and Tyrese hugged. Gabriel looked up and said I'm sorry my lord. Noah grabbed Beth's hand and spun her around and she laughed. Beth saw Daryl just standing there and she went up to him.

"Come on Daryl. Lighten up. It's a miracle." She grabbed his hand and looked up and opened her mouth. Daryl stood there looking at her and she nudged his arm. He looked up and opened his mouth.

"Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find. Come on," Rick said. Michonne set out three water bottles and Carol set out two and a bowl. The thunder got worse. Judith started crying and Carl covered her with his hat. They all stopped to look. Tara and Rosita sat up and Glenn and Maggie got up. "Let's keep moving," Rick said. They cut through the forest and found a barn. Maggie saw a bible and then she opened a door and found a walker that looked like she was trying to survive before she died. She stabbed the walker in the head. Carol comes up next to her.

"She had a gun. She could have shot herself," Maggie said.

"Some people cant give up. Like us," Carol said. Daryl sat down next to Noah and Beth. Noah got the feeling it was personal, so Noah gave Beth a kiss and then gave them their space.

"Your tough. You don't know it, but you are," Daryl said.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from the toughest guy I know."

"I don't think Noah would be happy to hear that," Daryl said and Beth laughed.

"He's tough too, but in a different way." He handed her the music box and she smiled.

"The jewelry box had some grit in it." Beth smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got up and sat next to Noah.

"He fixed it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't picture him being the sentimental type."

"Me either. When we were out on the road lets just say he wasn't the most pleasant person to be with, but that was because he thought everyone he loved was dead and when he's afraid he closes up and ends up blowing up at people who don't deserve it until he cant hide it. He opened up to me in the end and I'd like to think he considered me a friend before the people from Grady Memorial took me." Beth wound the music box up and then opened it up. They laughed. It was still broken.

"Maybe not to sentimental after all," Noah said. "Guess he thought it was perfect the way it was," Noah said.

"Yeah. Just like him," Beth said. It started working all of a sudden. Everyone's attention was on the music box. Especially Judith who was sitting with Carl. Beth got up and knelt in front of Judith. Everyone gathered around to watch Judith smile as she watched the ballerina spin and then reached out to grab the ballerina. She grabbed her and it stopped and then she let go and it started spinning again. She started laughing and then everyone else laughed too. "Thanks Carl, but I think Judith should have it."

"I think she would like that," Carl said, smiling.

"I know you fixed it for me Daryl, but would it be ok if Judith has it?"

"Anything for lil ass kicker." Everyone smiled. Rick came up to Beth.

"This will help her sleep. Thanks." He gave her a hug.

"Sure. She's like a sister to me. I really enjoyed taking care of her at the prison, but you should thank Carl though. He gave it to me and then let Judith have it instead. Daryl too because he fixed it."

"Thanks for fixing the music box Daryl. She loves it." He gave him a hug.

"It ain't nothing. Beth did something for me when we were out there. I owed her." Rick went up to Carl who was now laying down with Judith and they were both fast asleep.

Rick smiled. Everyone sat back down. Tyrese and Sasha sat next to each other.

"Judith's a light in this world," Sasha said.

"Yes she is and so are you in mine," he smiled. She hit him in the arm and laughed.

"You sentimental fool." She hugged him. "I feel the same way." Rick sat down by the fire with Michonne, Daryl, Carol, and Glenn who were all trying to make the best of the fire they made with the wet wood they were using. Rick looked at Carl and Judith who were still asleep.

"He's going to be ok. He bounces back more then any of us," Carol said.

"I used to feel sorry for the kids that had to grow up in this, but I think I got it wrong.

Growing up is getting used to the world. I think it's easier for them," Rick said.

"This isn't the world. This isn't it," Michonne said. Glenn looked at Maggie who was sleeping next to Beth and Noah who were asleep and holding each other.

"It might be. It might," Glenn said.

"That's giving up," Michonne said.

"It's reality," Glenn said.

"Until we see otherwise this is what we need to live with," Rick said. "I asked my grandpa once if he killed any Germans in the war …"

"After he spent a few years pretending he was dead he made it out alive. I mean that's the trick of it I think. We do what we have to do and then we get to live, but no matter what we find in DC I know we'll be ok because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead."

"We ain't them," Daryl said.

"Were not them," Rick said.

"We ain't them," Daryl repeated. He stood up and went to keep watch. Everyone goes to sleep. The storm gets worse and Daryl sees walkers approaching. He tries to hold the doors shut, but he's having trouble. Rick, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Beth, Noah, Sasha, and Tyrese were the first ones up to help Daryl and the rest followed and together they were able to get through the storm and the walkers threatening to come in. They all went back to sleep and in the morning there was a knock on the door. Daryl got up and ran to the door along with Abraham, who stood behind the door. Abraham held up his gun and Daryl got his bow ready. He nodded at Abraham and he nodded back. Daryl opened the door and pointed his bow at the young man standing there. He put his hands up.

"Hi. I don't mean to interrupt," he says with a smile. Daryl pulled him in by his arm and started to search him and took a gun and took his back pack off roughly. He looked at everyone. "Hi." Judith started crying and Rick handed her to Carl. "My name is Aaron. I know," he smiles. "Stranger danger, but I'm a friend. I'd like to talk to the person in charge. Rick right."

"How do you know …?" Rick asked.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"I have good news," he says smiling. He goes toward Rick with his hand out. Daryl handed Aaron's gun to Rick. "I have a community. I think you all would make valuable additions, but it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. Can you give Rick my back pack?" He asked Daryl. Daryl was hesitant. Then he gave it to him. "In the front pocket there's an envelope. There's no way I can convince you to come to our community just by talking about it. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the poor picture quality. We just found an old camera store …"

"Nobody gives a shit," Daryl said.

"You are absolutely one hundred percent right. That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us you will be. Each panel in that wall …"

"Nothing alive or dead gets through there without our say so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people." Rick looks at Michonne. "Together were strong you can make us even stronger." Rick started walking toward him. "The next picture you'll see inside the gates …" Tyrese stopped Rick mid walk and grabbed him by the arm.

"What is it Tyrese?"

"I know what your about to do. Lets just say I have a feeling." He smiled at Rick and Rick nodded his head, both of them remembering when Rick beat him up. "I have a good feeling about this one."

"Yeah. I'm sure you felt that way about the governor too." Tyrese looked shocked. "Sorry. I just have a hard time believing anyone anymore."

"I know, but there's something different about this one."

"I agree," Sasha said. "This is not like the governor or Terminus." Beth walked up.

"They're right. The people who took me, most of them were bad. Some worse then others. He is not them. And don't forget, I was there when the governor killed my daddy." She started to get emotional and Maggie and Noah walked up too. They hugged her.

"I'm with her," Noah said.

"Me too," Maggie said. Glenn walked up.

"If Maggie and Beth trust him then so do I." Michonne walked up.

"Just to be clear, that look wasn't a lets attack that man look. It was a he seems like an ok guy to me look."

"I think he's good people Daryl," Beth said. "What do you think Daryl?" Daryl walked up to speak to Rick, while Abraham watched Aaron.

"These are our people Rick and I trust them. I haven't known you long Noah, but if Beth trusts you, then so do I." Daryl gave Noah a nod and Noah smiled at him. "I trust all of you," Daryl said, looking at Tyrese, Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne too. They stayed with Rick as he spoke to the rest of the group.

"We trust him, so who else is with us?" Rick asked. They all came forward one by one. Carol reluctantly came forward, already knowing what she was planning for later. "Good. Thanks to Tyrese, I didn't just knock you out cold. Some stood up to defend you and the rest stepped forward after that to confirm that they trust you too."

"Thank you," he looked at everyone and smiled.

"So what are the directions to where you live?" He told him the directions. "Ok. We'll drive there tonight."

"Usually I'm the one driving when we recruit people."

"We may trust you now, but not completely. We'll be driving."

"That's fine, but we have to pick up my friend first."

"Before we agree to that we have to ask you three questions."

"Anything."

"How many walkers have you killed? …"

"Ok. Then we'll head off tonight."

"You wont regret it."

"We better not," Rick said.

"You wont. You'll see." He put out his hand and smiled at Rick. Rick took his hand and gave him a nod. They stopped to pick up Eric, but when he tried to come in the door was locked. Aaron rolled down the window.

"What's going on Aaron?" Eric asked.

"Is it the three questions Rick?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah." Rick said.

"Three Questions?"

"It's ok. Its how they test weather or not to trust someone."

"Ok. Ask me anything." Rick asked the three questions.

"Ok," Rick said. Aaron unlocked the door. Everyone made room for him. They made it safely to their destination.

What if Sam lived?

Walkers come into Alexandria and Rick and the others put the bloody sheets over them so they can make it through the walkers. Sam sees a walker that looks like him and stops. The others stop too.

"Sam, Sam. Come on sweetheart. Sam. You can do it. Sam." Rick leans forward.

"Come on Sam," he says before quickly stepping back to avoid a walker.

"Sam, Sam. Hey. You can do this," Ron tried as Sam shook his head no. "Just look at mom."

"Honey you can do it. Sam, we can do it. Sam. Honey. I need you to come with me. Ok?" "Sam," Ron said again.

"I need you to come with me," Jessie said again.

"I want to."

"I want you to be strong." All of a sudden shots rang out. It was Rick shooting down walkers that were headed straight for Sam. He knew it would ruin the plan, but he couldn't let Jessie's son die. Jessie gave Sam a hug and then Rick and Ron saw more walkers coming toward Sam and Jessie.

"No! Mom Sam!" Rick held up his gun and pulled the trigger. He forgot to refill his gun with everything that's been going on.

"Damn it!" Shots rang out again. Rick turned around. It was Carl. They started to fight the walkers together.

"I'm going to take Ron and Sam to the church," Jessie said.

"No mom! I want to help," Ron said. "It's the least I can do for Rick and Carl saving my family," he said looking at Rick and Carl. Carl smiled at him and Rick gave him a nod.

"Ok. Then I'm taking Sam," Jessie said.

"I'm going with you," Michonne said. She didn't say anything, but she knew they wouldn't make it on their own.

"Thank you," Jessie said. Rick smiled and gave her a nod. She smiled back at Rick and Jessie.

"Lets go." They held hands, Michonne in the front and Sam in the middle. Michonne was prepared to fight through the walkers if needed. They made it to the church. "Jessie and Sam are staying here. I have to go back and help." She gave Judith a kiss on the head.

"I'll keep them safe," Gabriel said.

"Ok."

"Wait!" Jessie yelled. "Please keep Ron safe."

"Don't worry. We'll keep him safe."

"Thank you." She nodded and left. Michonne came back and Rick and Carl smiled at her. Ron looked at her with worry.

"They're safe." He took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She nodded and smiled. Then they continued fighting. The others started coming out to help.

"I need to help," Jessie said.

"No mom!" She knelt down.

"I have to Sam. Your safe here. Gabriel and the others are here."

"I need to fight too," Gabriel said.

"Stay here Sam ok?"

"Ok," he said in a scared voice. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then they left.

"Mom!" She hugged Ron.

"Gabriel," Rick said.

"We need to help," Gabriel said.

"We could use all the help we could get." They continued fighting. "We can beat them!" Rick yelled. "We can beat them!" They killed all the walkers and then Jessie and Ron went to the church. They walked in.

"Mom! Ron!" Sam ran to her and they hugged and then he hugged Ron. "Are the monsters gone?"

"Yes. They're all gone, but their all over the ground, so we have to watch our step." They all left the church. Jessie held Judith. Rick and Carl ran to Judith and Jessie. Carl took Judith and then Rick hugged Jessie. Then Rick took Judith and gave her a kiss on the head.

"We did it. We did it everyone! All of us together! I know now we can do anything as long as its together! Thank you. Now go clean up and sleep well. You've all earned it." They all made their ways to their houses and Rick put Judith to bed and then went to check on Carl, who already went to bed. He peeked in and Carl was out cold. Rick laid down, but couldn't sleep. He decided that he wanted some company. Jessie had just finished putting Sam to bed and went to check on Ron. He was fast asleep too or so Jessie thought. He couldn't sleep either and turned onto his back, took out his headphones, and continued to listen to music. She couldn't sleep either and went over to Rick's house. She raised her fist to knock on the door and the door opened. It was Rick. They laughed. "You couldn't sleep either?" Rick asked.

"No."

"I'll be right back," Rick said. He grabbed a blanket from the couch. He smiled and grabbed her hand and leads her to the porch swing. She smiled and sat down then he sat down too and covered them with the blanket. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and put his head on top of hers. "How's that?"

"Nice. Now that you're here."

"I feel the same." They fell asleep there. Michonne and Daryl were having trouble sleeping too. Michonne knocked on Daryl's door.

"Hey. What's up?" She stormed past him. "Come in."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"I was going to ask if you want to watch a movie."

"Might as well or drive myself crazy. There are some movies that were here when we first arrived," he said, sitting on the couch. She took a look.

"The three stooges. That always makes me laugh," she said smiling.

"I already watched it. Didn't laugh once." She scoffed.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Well. It shouldn't be surprising. You never laugh anyway."

"I'll sit through it again if you want to watch it."

"Ok. I would love too. Its been a long time since I've watched it. I could use a good laugh right now. Do you have any popcorn Daryl?"

"Yeah. If you like stale popcorn."

"It's fine."

"I didn't go to Diana's party, but Rick brought me back a couple of beers. I haven't had one yet, so you can have one if you want."

"Thanks. You want one?"

"Give it here." He held his hands up and she threw him the beer.

"Where's the popcorn?"

"In the bottom drawer under the counter." Daryl put his feet on the coffee table. She put the popcorn in the bowl and walked over to the couch and sat down. She put the beer on the coffee table and the popcorn between them. Michonne played the movie and began eating the popcorn. She started coughing and grabbed her beer and took a few swigs. "I told you."

"Yes you did, but I didn't think it was going to be that bad." She placed the bowl back on the coffee table.

"At least the beers still good." He took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah." Michonne unpaused the movie. Daryl wasn't watching the movie. He was distracted by something else. Something much better to watch. It was Michonne laughing out loud. She did it about every ten minutes. "I swear this never gets old," she says laughing as she continues watching and he continues watching too. The way she throws her head back when she laughs, her dreadlocks moving with her. It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard or saw. No. He wasn't falling for one of his best friends. He couldn't be. He's seen her laugh before when they were going to search the store and Zach was questioning him about what he used to do before the world ended and she laughed when he guessed undercover cop, but he didn't think anything of it because he didn't feel that way about her. The movie finished and Daryl looked forward before she could notice him looking. Then she looked at him. "I cant believe you. Nothing. If the three stooges don't make you laugh then nothing will." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and took one between her fingers. "Heads up!" She threw the popcorn and it hit him in the face. She laughed out loud again. "I said heads up," she said laughing.

"I'm ready. Hit me."

"Be careful what you wish for." She threw another one and he caught it.

"Throw me another."

"Ok," she said, mischief in her eyes and a smirk. She threw it clear across the room and he stood up on the arm of the couch and took a flying leap backwards to catch it, landing hard on the floor. He jumped back up. "Good catch Mr. Dixon."

"Your turn," he said, sitting back on the couch.

"What? Me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah you. Show me what you got. Ready?" She stood up. He threw them at rapid fire speed and she caught them all. He stood there with his mouth open in shock. She laughed at his expression.

"Are you really surprised considering what I've done with my katana?" She sat back down. "

"I know you have skills, but that's a different thing all together."

"I could tell you were looking at me throughout the movie. Is the movie that bad to you that you'd rather look at me laughing like an idiot?"

"Far better then them acting like idiots."

"But that's why their so funny. That reminds me. I've yet to see you laugh."

"That's why I was looking at you. You looked good."

"Thanks. I think I know what will make you break though."

"No, no! Oh hell no!" He knew right away what she was thinking and he knew that one of the only things that made him laugh was tickling.

"Hell Yeah!" She said as she leaped on top of him so he couldn't get away and then she started tickling him all over. Under the chin, in the stomach, the underarms, and then there it was. He started laughing out loud and giggling. Daryl Dixon giggles, she said to herself.

"Stop, stop!" He yells as he laughs. She was sure to get a good look at him before she stopped. He was always a good looking man, but when he laughed, he looked even better. "There it is," she said before stopping. He was wriggling so much that half of his face was covered with his hair. She moved it away and both of them went quiet, looking into each others eyes seeing and feeling something that they had never seen or felt before.

Daryl reached up and touched Michonne's face. She still had her hand on his face. She made the first move and gave him a kiss. It was short. A little longer then a peck. She waited to see if he would get scared and run off, but instead he returned the favor. This kiss was the same as the first. They parted and looked at each other smiling. "Oh look. You can smile too."

"Whatever." They both moved in this time and they were more sure of themselves this time, the kiss becoming passionate almost right away. Her hair fell forward and he pushed her dreadlocks back while they were still kissing.

"I could put my hair back."

"Don't you dare. I love your dreadlocks."

"Thanks." They made out for a long while and then Michonne got up and he did too. She grabbed his hands.

"I … I've never …"

"Really? Never?" He shook his head. "Well let me take the lead then Dixon." She leads him to the stairs.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You might want someone more experienced."

"I don't want someone more experienced." She put her hands on the sides of his face and smiled. "I want you." He smiled and looked down. She took his hand and they started going up the stairs. "There's so much I didn't know about you," Michonne said. "You're good at catching popcorn in your mouth."

"Not as good as you."

"I wont argue with that," she smiled. "I found out that your ticklish and so I also found out that you can laugh."

"So what other skills do you have Michonne that I don't know about?" Daryl asked.

"I'll tell you what you want to know after I show you my skills in the bedroom." She looked behind her and she saw him blushing and looking down to hide it. She stopped and let go of his hand. She put a hand under his chin and he looked up. "So I also found out that you can get embarrassed and blush." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Now show me the way to your bedroom." He took her hand and lead her the rest of the way upstairs and to his bedroom. In the morning Michonne was lying on her stomach with an arm lying across his chest and Daryl had an arm lying across her back. Michonne woke up and scooted closer to Daryl and laid her head on his chest. He woke up.

"Morning."

"Good morning. How'd you sleep," Michonne asked.

"Like a log. You?"

"Like a Judith." They both laughed.

"Was I ok?" Daryl asked. She propped herself up on her forearms so she could look him in the eyes.

"Ok? Oh you were better then ok. You were amazing, she said, smiling at him.

"Really?" Michonne laughed. She loved how modest he was since he had never done it before.

"Absolutely."

"And you were freak'n phenomenal."

"As much as I don't want to move, I think I could use a shower after having amazing sex." He sat up and watched her walk to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Care to join me Dixon."

"Hell yeah!" He jumped out of bed and she laughed. Rick and Jessie were just waking up on the porch swing. They lifted their heads up and immediately regretted it and moaned in pain.

"Remind me to take this upstairs to the bedroom next time," Rick said.

"Ok, but I don't regret spending the night here with you." She gave him a kiss.

"Me neither." He gave her a kiss too.

"I'm so hungry," Jessie said.

"How about some breakfast."

"That sounds great."

"How about you invite Sam and Ron over and I'll get Carl and Judith. They should be up soon and if everyone agrees then we'll have breakfast together."

"I hope everyone agrees."

"Me too." They continued kissing and then stopped when the door opened.

"Jessie," Carl smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Have you guys been here all night?"

"Yeah. Can you help this old man up?" Carl started laughing and Rick shot him a look. "You said it."

"It's true," Jessie said, laughing too. Carl helped him up and he moaned in pain again. Rick helped Jessie up and she moaned too.

"Your not doing to good yourself," Rick said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with us."

"Cool."

"I'm going to ask Ron and Sam if they want to come too. Is that ok Carl?" Jessie asked.

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll see you in a minute." She gave Rick a kiss and then left. Carl smiled.

"What?"

"I'm glad your happy."

"I am."

"Good." Jessie was walking to her house and Sam and Jessie met her half way.

"Where are you two headed?"

"We knew right away where you were, so we were headed for Rick's place," Ron said.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have breakfast at Rick's. He wants to make breakfast for us."

"Ok," Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm starving," Ron said.

"Carl's going to be there too and Judith, of course."

"Good. I need to say something to both of them," Ron said. They walked to Rick's and Rick started breakfast.

"Everyone sit please. It's ready." Carl put Judith in her high chair and Rick fed Judith while he ate. Judith laughed as Rick fed her her favorite baby food from a jar, butter squash. She banged on her little table happily. Everyone smiled.

"Well somebody loves their food," Jessie said. They laughed. "This is so good," Jessie said.

"My favorite," Sam said.

"Mine too," Ron said.

"Yeah dad. It's really good."

"Thanks," Rick said.

Sam was scarfing down his food.

"I know it's good, but slow down," Jessie said.

"I want to see Carol."

"She's not going anywhere. Take your time," Rick said.

"Ok." Ron stood up.

"I wanted to say thank you to you and Carl for saving my family's life. They mean everything to me." Jessie and Sam smiled.

"Your mom is very important to me and so I would do anything for her and her family." Jessie smiled at him and he smiled too.

"I want to say thank you too," Jessie said. "Thank you Rick and Carl for saving me and Sam's lives and keeping Ron safe when I was gone." She gave him a kiss.

"Oh please, not at the table," Ron said.

"I agree," Carl said. Sam smiled and Jessie and Rick laughed.

"I want to thank you too," Sam said. "For all of the above."

"No need. It comes automatically."

"Hey mom. Can Carl and me hang out?"

"Sure."

"Is that ok dad?"

"That's just fine."

"Can I go see Carol now mom?"

"Ok honey."

"Thanks. He gave her a hug."

"See you Rick."

"See you Sam. And just like that it's just you and me again," Rick said.

"Just the way I like it," Jessie said. They started kissing then Judith started crying.

"Not quite," Rick said. Jessie took Judith out of her highchair. "I think it's time for a nap," Rick said. They put her down together. Sam knocked on carols door and almost immediately the door opened. She was hoping to get a visit from him like he used to do. "Please come in." Before he could say or do anything she knelt down and gave him a hug. "Thank god you're ok."

"Thanks to Rick and Carl. They saved me and my mom. We put sheets with monster blood over us so they wouldn't get us. We were holding hands to make sure we stayed together.

"I've done that before too."

"Then we were walking through them and I remembered what you said about what the monsters would do to me if I told my mom what you were doing and then I saw a walker that looked like me and I stopped. My mom, my brother, and Rick tried to get me to move, but I couldn't. Then Rick shot monsters that were going to attack me. My mom hugged me and then more were coming and then Carl shot them that time." Carol was on the brink of tears and she hugged him again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never told you that." She pulled back and put her hands on the sides of his face. "You know I wouldn't have done that right?"

"I know. Or I wouldn't have come back, but it still stuck with me." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Don't cry. I'm ok." He wiped her tears and then gave her a hug.

"You know what?" Carol asked.

"What?"

"I think after last night and what I put in your head, you deserve as many cookies as you want."

"Can I have a dozen!"

"Whatever you want," she smiled.

"Thanks! Can I help?"

"Sure." When the cookies were done Carol took them out and then cleaned up while they cooled. Sam was using the water sprayer to clean the bowl. "Are you doing ok over there?" He turned to answer her and he accidently sprayed her. She yelled out and Sam started laughing. "Oh yeah?" She ran toward him and he sprayed her again, but this time he wasn't letting go and she wasn't stopping. She grabbed the sprayer. "Pay back buddy."

"No!" She sprayed him and they both had a hold of the sprayer, turning it on each other. They were both laughing and screaming. "Ok, ok! Stop! Were going to wet the cookies!" He yelled while still laughing.

"You're right we don't want soggy … He sprayed her one more time. cookies," she finished. He laughed.

"Sorry. I had to."

"I think we flooded the kitchen," Carol said laughing.

"I'll help you clean up and then I think I want to share my cookies with my best friend."

"I would love to Sam. Thank you." They gave each other a hug and then yelled out from the wet cold hug.

What if Hershel, Beth, and Denise never died and Abraham and Glenn still die, but not before Glenn sees his baby born.

The governor was about to knock Michonne out and hold Hershel at gunpoint, but before he can Rick calls them to the fence.

"I need to talk to you," Rick said. The governor punches a tree in frustration.

"What is it Rick?" Michonne asked.

"Maggie needs to talk to Hershel. She's worried about Glenn."

"Glenn was ok the last time I checked on him. I mean he's still filling a little bad, but is in good spirits."

"I think Maggie just wants to be sure after he almost died," Rick said.

"Ok. I'll go check on him again." Rick opened the fence and let them in. Hershel went to check on Glenn.

"What do you need to talk to me about Rick?"

"I don't." She gave him a questioning look. "Hershel's checking on Glenn, so now you'll be out there alone, so I need you to stay here for now."

"I was out there on my own for a long time. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but anyone can be caught off guard. You and Hershel can go back out when he's done checking on Glenn."

"Ok". … The governor attacks the prison and Michonne and Hershel help them fight. Hershel ends up in the prison after staying behind to help some of the governor's people that Rick took in that were severely injured. Maggie runs in.

"We need to go daddy!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You have to! These people need me and as long as their still alive I'm not giving up on them! Go! Give yourself a chance before it's too late!" She ran to him and hugged him. They both started to cry.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Now go!" She gave him her gun. "I'm not taking no for an answer, so don't even bother." They hugged again before she ran off. They ended up dyeing and he stabbed them in the head and said a prayer then left the prison. Maggie Sasha and bob made it out together and were now trying to stay close together and getting ready to fight walkers that were approaching them in a thick fog. A walker came at Maggie and she stabbed it in the head. Sasha hit a walker with a stick and the walker fell to the ground and she stabbed it

in the head. She sees bob get bitten by a walker.

Bob!" He shoots the walker then Sasha turns to see Maggie struggling with a walker. "Maggie!" She goes to her and pulls the walker off her and then another walker attacks Maggie and knocks her to the ground and puts her hand on it's forehead to try to keep it up and off her. Sasha repeatedly stabs the walker that she pulled off of Maggie in the head with the stick. Maggie is still struggling with the walker when a shot rings out, out of nowhere and the walker collapses. Maggie pushes him off and looks up to see who made the shot. Bob and Sasha smile because they already know.

"Dad!" He held out his hand for her and then pulled her into a hug. They both were laughing and crying at the same time.

"I thought I might never see you again," Hershel said, putting a hand on either side of her face.

"Me too daddy." She wiped his tears away. Sasha and bob came up to them. Bob gave him an awkward hug since he was in a lot of pain.

"It sure is good to see you," Bob said. Sasha gave Hershel hug. Sasha forgot about bob being bitten with Hershel coming to the rescue of Maggie.

"Bob," Sasha says sadly.

"Let me take a look," Hershel said. "It's ok. The walker got him right on the bandage." Sasha starts laughing and she hugs him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She backs away. "I didn't say stop. I just said ow." He laughed and Hershel and Maggie smiled and Sasha laughed. "I just said ow." Sasha gently pushes him and they all laugh.

"Did you see Beth or Glenn escape dad?"

"No. I was hoping you saw them. I was alone."

"We escaped together," Sasha said. Maggie and Hershel hugged. "Don't worry. We'll find them," Sasha said.

"Yeah. We will," Bob says. They continue walking. … Tara's foot is trapped under a rock. Glenn tries to get her out.

"Its not working," Tara said. "Go. Go find Maggie. Go find Maggie."

"No, no, no."

"Glenn. You can't save me," she says as he struggles to pull her foot out from beneath the rock. "Even if you got this off me, I can't run and if you help me they're going to get both of us."

"There's got to be a way. There's got to be a different way."

"Glenn their coming."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving!"

"Get out of here! Go!" Glenn looks at her then at the approaching walkers.

"No." He gets up and starts shooting at the walkers. He runs out of bullets and is prepared to fight them. "Come on!" Then he hears what sounds like a car and headlights fill the tunnel and Glenn shields his eyes.

"Get down!" He hears someone yell. There are gunshots heard coming from the direction of where the headlights are. The walkers collapse as they are being shot at. Glenn looks up from where he is hovered over Tara and turns around shielding his eyes from the light. He sees Maggie approaching. They hug and cry and then pull apart and Maggie is laughing she's so happy and then she kisses him.

"Hi," she says and laughs again and gives him another kiss. Hershel gave them some space.

"Hershel!" Glenn smiled and gave him a hug. "This is my father in law everyone," he said, putting an arm around him and smiling at him. Tara walked up to Maggie.

"Hi," Maggie said. They shook hands. Tara didn't know what to say since she knew that she was with the governor.

"I met Tara on the road. I wouldn't have made it without her." She looked at Glenn and smiled. She was surprised when Maggie hugged her.

"Thank you," Maggie said. Hershel walked up to Tara.

"Thank you for keeping Glenn safe. He's like a son to me." Glenn smiled. Hershel hugged her and she smiled.

"I have something to say," Tara said to everybody. "I was at the prison with the governor. I didn't know who he was or what he could do."

"But you're here with us now," Maggie smiled at her and Tara smiled too and Maggie gave her another hug. Hershel went up to them.

"Any friend of Glenn's is a friend of mine." Hershel hugged her … They all reunite in the train car and Daryl tells Maggie about Beth while they make weapons to fight Terminus. Terminus dropped a smoke bomb on them and Carol saved them from a horrible fate. Rick and the others fight through the walkers and remaining Terminus people and then Rick Daryl and the others reunite with Carol. … They meet Gabriel … Daryl and Noah tells the group about Beth, Carol, and Grady Memorial. Rick, Sasha, Tyrese, Daryl, and Noah go to rescue Beth and Carol and the others stay at the church … Walkers attack the church and Michonne locks them in with her belt, but they're about to breakout when Abraham comes in fast with the fire truck, crashing into the church and blocking the way out for the walkers. Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Rosita, and Abraham step out of the fire truck, but Eugene was still knocked out in the fire truck.

"Where is everybody?" Glenn asks. Michonne walks over to Maggie and smiles and then looks at Hershel.

"Would you like to do the honors Hershel," she said smiling. Hershel walks up to Maggie and smiles and grabs her hands.

"Beth's alive and she's in a hospital in Atlanta."

"Some people have her, but they went to get her back," Michonne said.

"Do we know which one?" Maggie asked Hershel.

"Grady Memorial." She puts her hands on her head.

"Oh my god." She hugs Hershel, crying and laughing at the same time. Then she turns to Glenn and gives him a hug too. Michonne, Rosita, Tara, and Hershel look on smiling.

"Lets blow this joint and go save your sister," Tara says smiling. … Beth is getting ready to go and slips some clippers into her bandage. Everyone meets up for the trade. They make the trade and start to leave, but then Dawn asks for Noah.

"Now I just need Noah and then you can leave." Noah turns back and looks at Dawn. Rick turns too and walks toward her.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm loosing her, so I need him back." Daryl steps in front of him and puts a hand on his chest.

"He ain't staying."

"He's one of mine. You have no claim on him."

"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him," Rick said.

"Well then we don't have a deal."

"The deal is done!" Rick said.

"It's ok," Noah said, stepping forward. "I've got to do it." He gave Rick his gun. Beth steps forward.

"It's not ok."

"Then it's settled," Dawn says. Noah starts to go to Dawns side.

"Wait!" Beth hurries over and hugs Noah. Noah smiles.

"It's ok."

"I knew you'd be back," Dawn said. Beth approaches Dawn.

"You owe me Dawn."

"Do I?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Who I'm talking about. I saved your life." Dawn just stood there for a moment.

"Fine. You could have Noah. Were done here," Dawn said.

"Just one more thing," Beth said. Beth stood there staring her down for a moment and then she punched her and she fell to the floor, the gun going off when she landed. "That was for the times that you slapped me and opened up my stitches twice. Now were done," she said with a smirk. Dawn just sat there in shock. Beth turned on her heal and grabbed Noah's' hand as she walked off. "Lets go," she said. Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Rosita, Abraham, and Tara are walking toward the entrance of Grady Memorial and Michonne, and Glenn take down a walker each along the way while others prepare to shoot if needed. They see everyone coming out of the hospital a little at a time and then they see Beth walking with Daryl and Noah.

"Maggie! Daddy!" She runs to her and Hershel and Maggie meet her halfway and hug her. Hershel joins in on the hug, the three of them crying.

"Hey. I want in on that," Glenn says and she gives him a hug. "Welcome back," He says.

"Thanks." Michonne gives her a hug.

"I'm so happy your ok," Michonne says.

"Thanks. I missed all of you so much." All of them surrounded her. They hugged Carol too and said they were happy she was ok.

"This is Tara," Glenn said. "She helped me find Maggie."

"Thank you." She hugged Tara.

"I'm going to say something I've already told some of you and I hope you can accept me too after I tell the rest of you. I was with the governor at the prison, but I didn't know who he was or what he could do. I'm sorry."

"She's good people," Daryl said. Beth smiled at Daryl and then at Tara and gave her another hug.

"Your one of us now." Tara gave her a fist bump and then Rick and the others gave her a hug too. Maggie stood next to Abraham and Rosita.

"This is Abraham and Rosita."

"Nice to meet the third member of the Greene family," Abraham said, shaking her hand.

"I like the hair."

"Thanks. It matches my new fire truck."

"You drove a fire truck here," she said laughing.

"Yeah."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Rosita said, shaking her hand too. "Badass sisters. That's cool."

Beth laughed.

"I am far from a badass." Daryl scoffed.

"It takes one to know one. When I was alone with you, you killed your fair share of walkers."

"I learned from the best."

"I'd have to agree," Noah said. "When we were at the hospital she helped me escape. If we got caught we would get punished. We got out, but then she got caught and I escaped."

"I have to agree too," Carol said. "She saved my life when I was there after they hit me with one of their cars."

"You helped us fight the governor," Rick said.

"You knocked Dawn on her ass," Sasha said.

"Well there you have it. Coming from a bunch of badasses, you are officially a badass," Abraham said.

"Thank you everybody. Like I said, I learned from the best." She smiled at everybody. Noah didn't think he was a badass either.

"I wouldn't include myself as a badass."

"Don't get us started again man," Daryl said. "You stood up to me and Carol and took our weapons."

"You helped us catch two of the cops that could help us get Carol and Beth back," Rick said.

"You helped me try to escape that place Noah," Beth said. "Noah wants to see his family in Richmond."

"I think we could do that. Right everybody?" Rick asked. Everyone agreed.

"Thanks everybody." Noah hugged her. "Thanks Beth."

"It's the least I could do since you helped me out there." They get to Richmond and Noah finds out his family is dead. Tyrese ends up getting bitten and they try to save him by cutting off his arm, but he doesn't make it on the car ride to who knows where now that the church was taken over by walkers. They burry Tyrese. … Noah dies and Beth is absolutely devastated, but she has Maggie, Hershel, and the others to help her through it.

Beth and Hershel stayed in the same house. … When the wolves came in they prepared to shoot anyone who came in. … Walkers came in after the fences fall and Beth and Hershel fight the walkers along with everyone else. … The group goes to the Savior outpost, but Beth and Hershel stayed behind, standing up with Morgan in the church, not wanting to kill either, but not even Hershel can convince him not to go through with it. Beth and Hershel try to convince Maggie not to go, but she insists.

"I'm just keeping watch."

"Something could still happen," Hershel said.

"I cant stay here. I have to help." They gave her a hug and reluctantly let her leave. They kill the saviors and then get ready to leave.

"Hey. You just wanna come back with us? Take a couple days before you and Tara go out again?" Glenn asks Heath.

"No man. I just wanna get out of here." Tara goes up to them.

"Hey. Did I hear my name?"

"I was just trying to convince Heath to stay a couple days before leaving. He said no, but I was hoping that I could convince you to stay."

"No convincing needed. I'm staying."

"What changed your mind," Heath asked.

"It was something that Jesus and Gabriel told me." She started laughing.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"That joke came to my head, but instead of a bar, it's a car. Jesus a priest and a lesbian are in a car." They laughed too. "I have to stay for Denise. There's something I need to tell her. Is it ok Heath?"

"I'll be ok on my own."

"Are you sure?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Be safe," Tara said. She gave him a hug.

"Yeah man. Be safe." Glenn hugged him.

"I will." They come through the gates and Beth Hershel and Denise are there to greet them. Tara hugs Denise.

"What are you doing here? I thought …" She was interrupted when Tara kissed her. Denise cleared her throat. "What I meant to say was welcome home." Tara laughed and kissed her again.

"I couldn't leave after I had a heart to heart with Gabriel and Jesus." Denise laughed. "Yeah. I know. I was thinking the same thing. Maggie and Carol were taken by the Saviors."

"Are they ok?"

"They're fine, but I realized that they could have died. I could have died. You could have died when I would have left for the two weeks, so I stayed and Heath left." Tara put her hands on either side of Denise's face and started crying. "I couldn't leave without telling you I love you."

"I love you too."

"Show me," Tara said. Denise took her hand and led her to their house. Hershel and Beth hugged Maggie.

"We were so worried about you," Beth said.

"How did it go?" Hershel asked.

"Me and Carol were taken by some Saviors." Hershel looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "I'm fine daddy. Both of us are. We did have to kill them to get out though." Hershel covered his mouth.

"You weren't supposed to fight in your condition."

"I didn't. We were taken and then brought somewhere. There was no choice. I'm ok. The baby's ok." He hugged her.

"You should let Denise check you out."

"Ok, but not now."

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"I overheard Denise and Tara talking when they reunited and it sounds like their going to be busy celebrating."

"Oh," Hershel said and they stayed silent for a moment and then they burst out laughing. Everyone else came in and got greeted by hugs. The last to come in was Rick and Hershel pulled him aside when everyone was done greeting him. "Can I speak to you in private?" "Sure." They went to the church.

"When Morgan said we could just talk to them first and I stood up and said he was right and you said we have to come for them before they come for us and to kill them all. You were wrong Rick."

"We did kill them all. We killed Negan too."

"I have a feeling it's far from over Rick. I know about the ones who took Carol and Maggie. They were Saviors too, so there were more Rick and if there are even more, then they'll make me, you, and our family pay for what we did to their people. I know Maggie and Carol had to get out, but the others were for nothing. If there are more, then Maggie and my grandchild are at risk. Who knows what their future holds because you didn't take the time to think things through."

"They're all dead now," Rick said.

"If there are some still out there and they come for us, talk to them like you did with the governor. Make a deal."

"You saw how good that went," Rick said.

"You should try Rick. You had too much history with each other. All neither of you saw was the hate you had for one another. No amount of talking or deals would have fixed it. There was no history with these people, but you started one last night. These people aren't the governor. There can always be a different outcome for different people. I hope their all dead so we don't have to worry about what might be coming."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I really hope your right Rick. For all of our sakes."

"I am." He put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"As you know Rick, I am a man of god, but if your wrong, then I don't think even god will be able to save us." He patted Rick's shoulder before leaving the church. … Denise goes with Daryl and Rosita to the apothecary, but they move on from the walker in the car because she has Tara to come home to, so she doesn't need a welcome home soda and she doesn't lecture them because Tara and her said I love you to each other and she makes it back safe, but Abraham and Eugene still run into Dwight and Eugene is forced to get on his knees with a gun behind his head while Abraham is hiding and waiting for the right moment. Eugene gets shot after Abraham takes them by surprise. Abraham carries Eugene over his shoulder and to the car. That night Carol tries to sneak out of her and Tobin's bedroom, but he wakes up when he hears her opening the door. He turns over.

"Where are you going? Were you trying to leave me? Leave Alexandria?" She closed the door and took her backpack off. She grabbed the letter and handed it to him. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Tobin," she said, starting to tear up.

"No. I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her face. "I should have noticed that you were different after coming back. Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere now that I've been caught sneaking out," she said, laughing and wiping her tears away.

"Do I have to worry about you leaving again when I'm not here?"

"No."

"You can always come to me when you need to talk, yell, or cry. I'll always be there for you."

"Ok."

"Come here." They laid down on the bed together, Carol laying her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him. She smiled.

"Are you sleepy?" She asked.

"No." she lifted her head and looked at him, still smiling and then gave him a kiss. They made love. The next day, Daryl doesn't leave because Denise doesn't die, so Glenn, Michonne, and Rosita stay too. Later that day, Maggie and Glenn are relaxing in their house and laying on the couch.

"This couch is to small for us," Glenn said.

"I could do something about that."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a smirk. She got on top of him.

"Better?"

"Much better." They started kissing and Maggie's hair fell in front of her. Glenn laughed. "What?"

"Your hair is tickling my nose." Maggie laughed.

"Sorry." She put her hair back with a ponytail holder. "I already asked Enid to come by so she could cut my hair."

"I could cut your hair." She laughed.

"I think I'd rather have Judith cut my hair." He laughed.

"Fine, but I was hoping we could finish what we started before she gets here." Maggie smiled and they made love on the couch. They fell asleep naked and Enid had already knocked a couple times, but they didn't wake up and they forgot to lock the door. She came in. Maggie sat up quickly.

"Whoa! Ok." Enid yelled as she closed her eyes, and turned around. Glenn quickly grabbed their clothes and they got dressed. "I'm so sorry. I knocked a couple times, but you didn't answer, so I came in."

"It's ok. We forgot to lock the door before we you knowed," Maggie said.

"Yeah, yeah. I already knew you were having sex." She laughed. "I'm not a child." They were still hurrying to get dressed and Glenn stubbed his toe on the coffee table.

"Ow!" Enid almost turned around.

"No!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Oops sorry!" They finished getting dressed.

"Ok. You can turn around now," Maggie said.

"Are you ready for your hair cut?"

"Yeah ok."

"You sit down." She sat in the kitchen.

"The scissors are in the top drawer." Glenn sat down at the table too.

"How short are you going to cut it?" Glenn asked.

"I was going to let Enid decide. Do you have a suggestion?"

"I liked the way your hair was when I first met you, but we'll see what Enid does."

"Ok." They leaned over the table to kiss. Enid smiled. She finished cutting her hair and she looked in the hand mirror. She smiled.

"I like it," Enid said.

"I do too," Glenn said.

"But why now?" Enid asked.

"I need to keep going and I don't want anything getting in my way." She got up and Glenn kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ok. I'm going to go now," Enid said smiling. They kept on kissing. "I'll let myself out." She closed the door behind her and walked down the steps when she heard Maggie screaming. She ran back up the steps and through the door. Glenn was on the floor with Maggie. Enid ran to her. "What's wrong!"

"I don't know!" Glenn said. "She just started to have pain and then started screaming. I need to get her to the infirmary," Glenn said. "You go tell the others what's going on."

"Ok." She ran out the door. Glenn picked up Maggie, who was still crying out in pain. "Don't worry. You and the baby are going to be ok," he said, kissing her on the forehead before running out the door. "Denise!" He yelled as he was banging on the door. She opened the door and Glenn ran in.

"Lay her down."

"She just started having pain."

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't my specialty. I don't know anything about pregnancy or labor or anything like that."

"What! You have to do something!"

"My dad! Get my dad and Beth!" She said trying to take deep breaths in between words. Denise ran out the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw Beth, Hershel, Rick, Michonne, Carl holding Judith, Enid, Carol, Daryl, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Aaron, Eric, Tara, Morgan, and Gabriel all standing on the porch and asking things all at once.

"Everyone quiet please!" They immediately went quiet. "She's asking for her family." They stood there confused since they all consider each other family. "I'm sorry, but only immediate family." Hershel and Beth followed Denise in.

"Beth daddy!" Hershel and Beth hurried over to her side and Hershel held her hand. "Denise cant help me daddy. She doesn't specialize in this."

"I don't either."

"No, but you've examined your pregnant animals before. Please. You have to daddy."

"Do you have an ultra sound machine?"

"Yes." He examined her.

"You're going into labor."

"What!" Maggie yelled and then cried out in pain.

"Isn't it too soon?" Beth asked.

"This has to be done now. The baby isn't waiting. I can't do it myself. It wouldn't be appropriate. I'm going to have to talk you through it Denise."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to try."

"Ok. I'll try."

"You have to see if she's at ten centimeters." …

"I see the feet!"

"That's not good."

"What's wrong with my baby!"

"Can you fix it?" Glenn asked.

"We have to do a c- section. Like Lori."

"But Lori died," Beth said.

"Is Maggie going to be ok?" Glenn asked.

"She will be just fine. Lori's circumstances were different. I'm more concerned about the baby right now."

"Do it," Maggie said. She looked at Glenn and he smiled and nodded then gave her a kiss. He gave her some anesthetic.

"You shouldn't feel any pain." Hershel took over. "I could do this part. I've done it on a pig before."

"Is that the same?" Glenn asked.

"Close enough." He cut into her. "Do you feel ok honey?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah." Glenn was holding her hand the whole time. Then about a half hour later they heard it. Hershel held up Maggie and Glenn's baby.

"It's a boy!" He said laughing. Maggie and Glenn were laughing too and then they kissed. Glenn ran outside.

"It's a boy!" They all shouted, clapped, and cheered. He ran back inside.

"I thought you left us there for a minute," Maggie joked.

"Never," he said, grabbing her hand and giving her a kiss.

"Would you like to do the honors of cutting the cord?" He smiled and said yeah. "Just cut it right there." He cut the cord and then Hershel handed him to Glenn and then Glenn sat down next to Maggie. "He's a split image of you Glenn."

"Look at you. Your perfect," Glenn said, smiling at him and he smiled back. "Look! He's smiling at me!" Glenn said to Maggie.

"I see," she said with a big smile.

"I think he wants to meet his mommy." He handed him to Maggie and she started crying. "Hi. I'm your mommy," she said smiling. "Is he ok?" Maggie asked, looking worried.

"Here. Let me see him," Hershel said. She handed him to Hershel and he started rocking him and he stopped crying. "You're a precious little thing." Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and Denise all smiled. Glenn and Maggie smiled at each other in agreement.

"Hershel," Glenn said.

"Yes Glenn," he said, still smiling and looking at his grandson.

"It wasn't a question daddy." He looked up and they were all smiling at him and he smiled back.

"I would like that. I would like that so very much."

"Then Hershel it is," Glenn said.

"Hershel Rhee," Maggie said. He handed him to Beth.

"I'm going to love being an aunt. Were going to have so much fun together," she smiled and gave him back to Maggie. He was sleeping now and Maggie was soon asleep too. The four of them stood their watching them.

"It's a beautiful thing, mother and child," Hershel said.

"Even more so when moments like this are so rare now," Denise said.

"They look so peaceful," Beth said.

"I cant believe I'm a father," Glenn said.

"And your going to be a great one," Hershel said. Glenn hugged Hershel.

"Maggie and Hershel are very lucky to have you," Denise said.

"Thanks." He hugged her. "I think I want to have a moment alone with Hershel and Maggie." Beth and Denise started walking away, but Hershel stayed. Then Maggie quietly laughed.

"He meant baby Hershel daddy."

"Oh." He started laughing and so did Glenn Beth and Denise, all of them trying to be as quiet as possible. Beth grabbed his hand.

"Come on daddy. Lets tell the others what's going on." Denise follows them out.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked and patted the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Get over here." He carefully got into the bed.

"I cant wait to start our new lives together. No matter what happens I'll always keep you two safe."

"I know you will. I love you," Maggie said.

"I love you too." They kissed and then fell asleep. They all came up to Beth and Hershel. "Are they ok?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Did they pick a name?" Carol asked.

"Yes, but I'll let them tell you." For about an hour their talking about Maggie and Glenn and the future with the baby and then Glenn comes out.

"Maggie said you can see him now." They all came in and there was barely enough room for them.

"Hey," Maggie said.

"Hey," they all said and smiled.

"Say hi to Hershel."

"Hi Hershel," they all said.

"Who's going to be the first one to hold him?"

"Hell yeah!" Daryl yelled. Everyone laughed. Glenn took Hershel from Maggie and handed him to Daryl. He looks like you Glenn. Everyone began to gather around Daryl and Hershel. "Look at you. Another lil ass kicker," he said, smiling at him. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, and Carl laughed, remembering the moment when Daryl called Judith that. Everyone else laughed too. Carol came up to Daryl.

"You would make a great father."

"Stop." They all laughed. "It's your turn to hold him now." He handed him to her.

"Hello there little one."

"We're next," Carl said, coming up with Enid.

"Who's first?" Carol asked.

"Ladies first," Carl said.

"You're the luckiest baby because you have the best parents you can find." She looked up at Glenn and Maggie and smiled. They smiled back. She handed him to Carl.

"I would love to be a big brother again," he said, looking up at Michonne and Rick and smiling. Everyone laughed. Rick and Michonne smiled at each other and then looked back at him.

"We'll defiantly consider it," Rick said, looking at Michonne and smiling.

"Defiantly," Michonne said, smiling back at him. He gave her a kiss. Carl came up to Michonne and Rick. He gave him to his father.

Your going to have a good life with these two. He handed him to Michonne. She simply smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"You guys look great holding a baby," Carl said smiling at them. They both shot him a look. "Alright, alright. I get it." Everyone laughed. Tara and Denise came up and Michonne gave him to Tara.

"Hey little dude. When you get older I'll have to teach you how to give a fist bump, but for now" … she held up her fist and bumped his hand. Everyone smiled. She gave him to Denise.

"Hello again," she smiled. Morgan came up.

"Welcome to the new world," he smiled. Abraham and Sasha came up.

"You are too cute," Sasha said smiling. She gave him to Abraham.

"Your going to be a badass just like your parents," he said, smiling at them and they smiled back. Aaron and Eric came up and Aaron started tearing up when he was holding Hershel because he and Eric had always wanted to have a baby, but now that the world had come to an end it seemed impossible that that could ever happen.

"He's amazing," Aaron said.

"Yes he is," Eric said, putting his head on Aarons shoulder. Everyone felt for them and some of them tiered up including Maggie who was close to Aaron.

"Thank you," Glenn and Maggie said. No one came up to them. They didn't want to steal this moment from them, so they waited and then Eric walked up to Rosita. She took Hershel in her arms and started to tear up too. She always imagined the baby that her and Abraham might have. A little redhead with both their fiery personalities. She tried to smile through her tears. Sasha and Abraham couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Beautiful baby boy," she says and then says something in Spanish. Father Gabriel comes up and gives her a hug.

"This too shall pass." Rosita gives him Hershel. He smiles. "You are so blessed. You will always be surrounded by love." Eugene was last.

"You're stuck with us now. Just like the mullet on my head, which by the way I am happy to be stuck with said mullet and you will be too with these fine people." Everyone was smiling. "You will never have a moment of solitude. Here's your bouncing baby boy," he said, handing him back to Maggie. "You know, I never understood that saying," Eugene said. "He most definitely is not bouncing or we would have to chase him everywhere to try and catch him before we could hold him." Everybody laughed.

"Thank you to everyone for being here with us," Maggie said.

"Well where else would we be?" Rick asked. "Your our family." They all agreed.

"And your ours," Glenn said.

What if Jesus Aaron and Tara were straight?

Maggie was going to meet Jesus in the forest because he was going to teach her how to fight without weapons. He hated that fighting was still needed even six years later, but then again, it was like this before the world ended.

"First you want to keep your feet firm on the ground so no one can catch you off … guard!" He yelled and just as expected he was able to grab her and throw her to the ground with ease. He pinned her down and his hair was hanging down all around her. "You have to be prepared for anything," he said, smirking at her.

"Smartass. You really need to get that hair into a man bun again."

"What? You don't like my beautiful locks?" He asked as he flipped his hair back. She laughed.

"I love them." She pulled out a hair band so he could put his hair back.

"Thanks." He went to reach for it, but she pulled her hand back. "What?"

"Not until you apologize."

"For what?"

"For catching me off guard. That wasn't fair."

"Bad guys aren't going to give you time to brace yourself, but I'm sorry for catching you off guard." He reached for the hair band again, but she still wasn't giving it to him." What now?" He asked rolling his eyes and sounding frustrated. She smiled.

"I want to try."

"Ok." She was still laying down, but he unpinned her so she could put his hair back. She brushed his hair back with her hands and proceeded to put his hair back in a pony tail. "Sorry. I don't know how to do a bun."

"It's ok. It's better then nothing. Ok. Now you can try it on me."

"I don't know."

"It's ok. You'll do fine."

"Ok."

"Let's get started. So for the attacker you have to remember that they …" He was interrupted when Maggie came running at him at full speed. Next thing he knew he was on his back, Maggie pinning him down this time. Jesus laughed. "I think someone owes me an apology now for catching me off guard. How did you do that?"

"I have a good teacher."

"How's that? I didn't even finish my lesson before you jumped me."

"No, but when you jumped me I watched you carefully so when the time came I could do it without you teaching me a thing."

"Yeah, but how can you watch me when I'm jumping you?"

"I have my ways."

"Then I think you have it wrong."

"What?"

"I have a good student."

"Thanks. It looks like I didn't put your pony tail holder tight enough." His hair was splayed out all around his head.

"I'm going to find the pony tail holder," Jesus said. He tried to get up, but she kept him pinned down.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think you look better with it down." She grabbed his hair and placed it in front of him. "It frames your face." She leaned in and they shared their first kiss.

"You don't need any lessons in kissing Maggie." She laughed.

"Are you sure? I think I could use some more lessons."

"Maybe your right. There are lots of ways to kiss."

"Why don't you teach me teacher?"

"Ok. Lesson one. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in. They continued kissing. Slowly at first and then more passionate. "Lets throw all lessons out the window," Jesus said.

"I agree." They laughed and then continued kissing. Aaron and Enid had always been like brother and sister, but six years after Rick dies, Enid's older now and he's seeing her differently and little does he know that she feels the same way, ready to open herself up to love and possible heartache again, but this time with her best friend. Aaron and Enid shared a house and Aaron was on a run, trying to find more people, but it was getting dark and he wasn't home yet. "Not again. This cant happen again." She knew he didn't feel the same way about her and they weren't together, but it would be just as devastating if she lost him. Maybe she should tell him before it's too late. For all she knew, it already was. She heard the door open and jumped off the couch ran to him and leaped into his arms.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I fell into a big hole. Luckily there weren't any walkers in it." He laughed, but she wasn't laughing. "Are you ok?"

"No. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. I was going crazy when it was getting dark and you weren't home yet." He hugged her and he groaned in pain. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"Do it now."

"Yes maim," he said with a questioning look. He cringed while taking it off. He didn't feel comfortable with his shirt off in front of her, knowing how he felt about her. He's had it off in front of her before when she helped take off his shirt after she wrapped his arm up, but he didn't have feelings for her at the time. She approached him just looking at first and then she gently touched his bruises. She was checking for swelling, but she couldn't help but notice how good he looked without a shirt. She's seen him without one before, but there were feelings involved now. He groaned again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just checking for swelling." Then she moved to the back of him and she saw an open wound. "Oh my god." She took his hand and sat him on the couch.

"What? Is it bad?"

"Your going to need stitches." She ran upstairs. She has done stitches plenty of times before, but not on Aaron. Her best friend. Aaron. The man she was certain she was in love with now after this scare. She came back with a homemade first aid kit that included string and a needle. She didn't want to wait around waiting for medicine for pain to work. She needed to close this up now. First she was going to clean the area and the wound. This is going to burn. He hissed. "Sorry. She blew on it. Better?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm going to start. This is going to hurt a lot more, so prepare your self."

"Ok." She needed to prepare herself too. She was so nervous because he had his shirt off. It was already bad enough he had his shirt off, but she was going to be causing him pain. Of course she cut his arm off without any kind of medication, so the pain wouldn't be half as bad and she had to help him take his shirt off after she bandaged him up, but still and she also didn't love him that way at the time. They simultaneously took a deep breath, and for the same reasons. She started and he would hold his breath for a second after each stitch and then she would rub his arm and apologize.

"I'm done!" She shouted and startled him and he yelled out. She got up quickly and covered her mouth. "What's wrong! Did I screw up! It shouldn't hurt!" He laughed and got up and held her hands.

"You did great. You just startled me when you shouted."

"Oh." She laughed.

"Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and she closed her eyes as he did so. She felt his beard on her cheek. He went to grab his shirt, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Your not going to need that right now." He started to get nervous. Was she suggesting that we do something? No. It's just me. She doesn't like me like that. His thoughts were interrupted when she started talking again." That thing needs to go."

"What? My beard?" He laughed. Of course my beard, he said to himself.

"Yes your beard. It's scratchy and it covers that face of yours I love so much." Was she flirting with me?

"Are you offering to shave my beard?"

"If you want me to." You have no idea, he said to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Sure." They went into the bathroom and he sat on the toilet and she knelt down. She was on a rug, but it was still uncomfortable and she would have to get up every time she rinsed the blade.

"I feel funny saying this, but can I sit on your lap? Kneeling is hurting my knees and I can't reach the sink from down here." He felt funny about it too, but he'd have to admit he secretly doesn't mind. He patted his lap. She straddled his lap. Feeling funny was an understatement. This was extremely awkward. Especially since they liked each other and he had his shirt off.

"Are you comfortable now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow your lap."

"Anytime." He looked down to hide his embarrassment at his choice of words. She was sure she could see him blushing and she did. She smiled. She thought it was cute. She knew why he was blushing though because she was thinking the same thing when he said anytime. She had just started and she already nicked him. He hissed.

"Sorry."

"Slow easy strokes Enid."

"Got it." She took a deep breath. This time she was more careful. She moved in closer. So close she could kiss him if she wanted to and of course she did, but right now she needed to focus on not nicking him again. She finished up by grabbing a towel and cleaning the shaving cream off his face. He closed his eyes. It was so relaxing after his long day. "There you are," she said, smiling at him. She ran her hands down his face and he closed his eyes at her touch. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Enid made the first move and moved in for a kiss. It was short, but sweet.

"How did you know that's just what I was thinking?" Aaron asked.

"Because I feel the same way." They continued kissing. He picked her up suddenly and she broke the kiss, laughing. He carried her down stairs to the couch and laid her down. He got on top of her and then rested his body on top of hers. She touched his face again. "I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

"You did perfectly. You are perfect," Aaron said.

"So are you. In every way." He surprised her again by flipping them so he was on his back now. She yelled out and then laughed. "Your just full of surprises aren't you." He smiled. They kissed again and then she laid her head down on him. "Sorry," Enid said.

"Why?"

"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't think you liked me that way."

"I've liked you for a long time now, so I'm sorry too."

"I realized that I more then liked you when you weren't coming home."

"More then liked me?" She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"I love you Aaron," she said tearing up. He wiped her tears away and then pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too Enid." He kissed her again and then she laid her head back down. "Goodnight Aaron."

"Goodnight Enid," he said, kissing her on the head. Tara spent a week in the infirmary after Eugene saved her life and now she was at home trying to take it easy like Denise told her to. Eugene hasn't stopped by, but she was wondering why. She wanted to thank him for saving her life and let him know how she has felt for him ever since. As much as she was supposed to be taking it easy, she couldn't just sit there wondering why he hasn't stopped by. She has to see for herself, but first she has to stop by somewhere else first. She knocked on Carol's door.

"Hi Tara. So go good to see you up and about. Come in."

"Thanks."

"Sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm actually supposed to be resting at home, but I needed to ask you a favor."

"Whatever you need."

"Can you bake me some cookies?"

"Sure. Anything imparticular?"

"Snicker doodles."

"You like snicker doodles?"

"I do and I hope he does too."

"He?" She said with a big smile on her face. "Who is this he?"

"Eugene."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to thank him for saving my life."

"And."

"And what?"

"And you like him. Don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face. He's a unique one," Carol said.

"Yes he is. This is one of the reasons I like him."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe. If I get up the nerve. What if he doesn't like me?"

"What's not to like? Your very unique yourself."

"Thanks."

"Now lets get these cookies done so you can tell Eugene how you feel and then he can help you rest." They laughed and Tara slapped her arm playfully.

"Thanks Carol."

"Sure." After the cookies were done Carol put them in a container. They hugged. "Get better soon and good luck with Eugene."

"Thanks on both accounts." She didn't know that Eugene was trying to figure out his feelings for her and was scared of rejection. He didn't know if he should tell her or keep it to himself. He began to pace.

"Why would she want to be with someone like me? I'm weird. I'm a good weird, but weird." There was a knock on the door and he storms over to it. "Can't anyone stress out in peace anymore?" He opened the door and Tara came in laughing.

"I love you."

"You love me?" She cleared her throat realizing her mistake.

"Yeah. I love your dry sense of humor." She took a deep breathe.

"Oh, he said," sounding disappointed.

"I came here to thank you."

"Why? I did nothing." Tara scoffed.

"No. Nothing at all. You just saved my life. That's all."

"No need for the sarcasm."

"I brought you some cookies to thank you."

"Many thanks and I'll thank Carol later." She looked shocked and he just looked at her seriously.

"Ok fine. Carol made them. I asked her to. How did you know?"

"Well for one thing you don't bake."

"How do you know?"

"I would like to think you would share your baked goods with yours truly and your fellow comrades."

"You've got a point there mullet. Now are you going to try one or what?"

"Damn right I am!" He opened the container. He smelled them. "Cinnamony." He took a bite. "These cookies are down right scrumpdillicious." She laughed.

"Your killing me Eugene."

"I live to serve and interesting choice of words considering your thanking me for saving your life." She smiled. "Do you want to try one?" She took a bite of his cookie, which he was still holding up. "Hey! Get your own scrumpdillicious."

"Mmmm. Snicker doodles."

"What? Am I rubbing off on you?" She laughed.

"No. That's the name of the cookie."

"Oh. It sounds like one of those hybrid mixes like labradoodle."

"You know what would go good with these?" Tara asked.

"Cow juice," Eugene said. "I'll go get some," Eugene said.

"No. Let me. Go sit. My hero needs to relax."

"Don't mind if I do." He headed for the couch and she was going to the kitchen when she tripped on a rug and fell into Eugene. Tara dropped the cookies and looked up at Eugene. "Are you going to make a habit out of saving my life?"

"Don't be so dramatic," he said, still holding her. Keep your cool, Eugene said to himself. They stood there staring at each other for a moment and then bent down to pick up the cookies and bumped their heads on the way down.

"Ow!" They both said and laughed. She stopped to admire the view.

"I've never seen that before."

"What? You laughed."

"Not much to laugh at anymore."

"Your different though. I've seen other people laugh before, but not you. I like it. It lights up your whole face."

"I appreciate your appreciation for my face."

"Not just your face Eugene. You. I appreciate you and I would like to show you how much."

"You gave me those snicker thingies."

"Snicker doodles."

"Yeah those. So what can be better then …" She flung herself at him and put her arms around him and then gave him a kiss. He was in shock. Is this real? He has only imagined this happening and now he didn't know what to do with his hands and he wasn't kissing her back. She stepped back quickly.

"Oh shit! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry. I thought you might actually like me." She turned and rushed for the door.

"Slow your roll." She didn't stop. "Hold your horses." Nothing. "I like you too!" He shouted. She turned around.

"You what?"

"You heard me don't make me repeat it. Your not stupid. I am. Even though I am smarter then most people. I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of rejection and wondered why you would want to be with a weirdo like me." She walked up to him and put a hand on either side of his face.

"I love your face. I love your laugh. I love the way you talk unlike anyone I've ever heard before and I love you Eugene Porter, so I think the question is why not."

"Not the answer I was expecting, but, ok. I mean, I am severely lacking the physical attributes that other men have here. I have mental attributes, but there are other men here with the physical appeal, that I so obviously do not have. I can think of two of them right off the top of my noggin. There's Daryl. He has that unwashed, but very attractive hair and body. Yes that came out wrong, but it's true. He is physically strong and has saved us countless times. He has muscles the size of my head." Tara laughed.

"Ok wise guy. Who else do you have in that noggin of yours?"

"Spencer. He is very good looking like Daryl, but definitely does not have his muscles and he is very clean with nice clean hair and I'm sure, minus the muscles, he's still hiding some abs under that shirt."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you swung the other way."

"I very much so enjoy the female form."

"Just double checking. I need you to listen to me Eugene. I don't know Spencer, but he seems to be a typical man. Sort of boring. Nothing special or different about him. I know Daryl and he is anything, but typical. He is special, different, and very interesting. He is a mystery. A redneck with a heart of gold, but he is not you. Spencer is not you. I don't want them. I want you Eugene. You and that beautiful mullet of yours. You are a unique individual Eugene. That is one of the reasons that I like you."

"Much oblige."

"So can I get a do over on that kiss Eugene? If I remember right, it takes two to kiss and there was more receiving then giving."

"Oki doki. Lay it on me then." And that she did and he did too, putting his all into it this time. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She was the one in shock this time.

"That was wow," Tara said.

"I second that and I would have to say that that was better then Carol's snicker doodles, but don't tell Carol I said that I like that better then her snicker doodles or she might give me a smack or two-dle if you catch my drift." She laughed.

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me." She put her arms around his neck. "Now what do you say we get back to doing what we were doing."

"You don't have to ask me twice." They continued kissing. There was a knock on the door. Eugene walked to the door. "Unless its more cookies, I don't want any interruptions." Tara came running to him to see who it was. It was Carol. They started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She was holding two containers of snicker doodles.

"How did you know we dropped the cookies you baked?"

"Really? And how did that happen?" She asked with a smile on her face and looking at Tara.

"I tripped over a rug and then I fell into Eugene." Carol got up close to Tara.

"You could tell me all about it later."

"Looking forward to it," Tara whispered sarcastically, but smiling.

"No need for secrets," Eugene said. "I know you know what you know and I don't care to be there when you have your girl chat about us dropping the cookies," he said with air quotes.

"You'd probably be bored anyway," Carol said smiling. "Here are your cookies."

"I wanted to say thank you for the first batch. They were rather tasty."

"Thanks and your welcome." She hugged Eugene. "Have fun," she said, still hugging him.

"I most definitely will." She hugged Tara.

"I knew you could do it."

"Thanks."

"See you later."

"See you." She closed the door. "Lets try this again. You get the milk this time and I'll sit down."

"Ok," Eugene said. They ate cookies and drank milk. Then had a make out session before falling asleep on the couch.

What if Shane didn't die and Rick and Shane saved Merle instead of the governor?

Shane had just finished his rant and was now prepared to kill Rick.

"Raise your gun," he says as he raises his.

"Your going to have to kill an unarmed man." He puts his arms up. "Watch my hand. Nice and easy." He slowly reaches for his gun. "Easy does it." He puts his arm out toward Shane, the gun in his hand. "Now listen to me Shane. There's still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. Now were going to lay down our guns and were going to walk back to the farm together." They inch closer as he's speaking. "Back to Lori. Back to Carl. Put this all behind us. What do you say brother." Shane put down his gun and Rick is now convinced that he doesn't want to kill him anymore. He puts his gun down too.

"I would like that brother." They walked back to the farm and Lori and Carl ran to them and Shane knew who she would be hugging first.

"Rick!"

"Dad!" Carl reached Rick first and Rick knelt down and held him in his arms as Carl cried.

"I'm ok son." He stood up and hugged Lori then they kissed and to Shane's surprise, he wasn't angry or jealous. Well maybe a little jealous, but not angry like when he wanted to kill him. His thoughts were interrupted when Carl hugged him. He knelt down.

"I'm so happy your ok."

"Don't worry buddy. I'm not going anywhere thanks to your dad." Shane, Lori, and Carl smiled at Rick and Rick smiled back at Shane and then Lori and Carl. He stood up and Shane felt Lori's arms around him and he was once again surprised. He felt like he wanted to kiss her, but the feeling wasn't as strong as before. And then something happened that made all of it go away for good. He felt someone else's arms wrap around him when Lori let go. It was Andrea.

"Thank god your safe. Both of you," she said smiling at Rick then turned back to Shane. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you," she said, still in his arms and a hand on his face. She gave him a kiss in front of everyone and at first he was in shock and then he kissed her back and put a hand in her curls. He laughed.

"Where did that come from?"

"I care for you Shane." She lowered her voice. "And once you get over Lori …" he interrupted her by giving her another kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Get a room," Rick joked. They smiled at him and the others smiled and laughed.

"What happened out there?" Carol asked.

"What about you and Glenn Daryl. What happened out there?" Shane turned the question on them, not ready to confess yet.

"We found Randall, but he was a walker," Glenn said.

"The weird thing was I examined him and he had no bites," Daryl said.

"Yeah and he died from a broken neck," Glenn said.

"How is that possible?" Lori asked. Shane looked at Rick and Rick shook his head like saying no. Don't do it, but Shane felt like it was time.

"I …" Rick interrupted him, not wanting him to confess.

"He saved my life when a walker attacked me."

"It's ok brother. I have to confess."

"Confess what," Lori asked.

"Go in the house Carl," Rick said.

"Why? What did you do?" Carl asked. Shane, Rick, and Lori shot him a look. "Fine," he said, sounding disappointed. He took a deep breath.

"I killed Randall." Everyone was shocked.

"What? Why?" Andrea asked standing in front of him arms crossed.

"To lure Rick away from the group. To kill him." Everyone gasped and some covered their mouths or shook their heads in disbelief. Lori started crying. "I think everyone here knows why," he said looking at Lori.

"What? Your going to blame this on me?"

"No. It was all me. I couldn't stand it that you wanted Rick and not me. I wouldn't listen to you Lori, Rick, or the person who was in front of me all along," he said looking at Andrea. She looked down, not able to look him in the eye. "Rick made me see what I couldn't see because of how I felt about Lori."

"Felt?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." Shane scoffed. "I barely believe it myself."

"You must be a miracle worker Rick," Andrea said.

"Let's just say I said some things and I heard and saw the difference right away. I had my brother back," he said looking at him and Shane hugged him.

"I guess if you could forgive him then I could too," Lori said.

"Me too," Andrea said, going to kiss him.

"I think we should all get some rest and tomorrow will look a lot better in the morning," Hershel said.

"That sounds nice. Thanks Hershel," Shane said. He nodded his head. "Can I talk to you and your family in private?"

"Sure." He followed Hershel, Patricia, Maggie, Beth, and Jimmy into the house. Shane stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I've been a real asshole to you and your family and I hope that some day you can forgive me." Hershel looked at everyone for approval.

"Well then," consider today some day.

"Thank you. All of you." They smiled. Maggie walked up to him.

"Just one thing. Don't make us regret it." She walked away. Beth followed her and said goodnight as she passed him. He smiled and said good night.

"Good night," Hershel said.

"Good night." Patricia followed him after saying good night to Shane. "Goodnight Patricia." Daryl walked over to where Rick was laying awake thinking about everything that happened while Carl and Lori were asleep.

"Can I talk to you Rick?"

"Yeah. Are you ok Daryl?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering if your sure Shane can be trusted after everything he's done." "Yeah I am. I've known him a lot longer then you have. Before the world went to shit everything was fine and then I went into the coma and Lori and Shane got together. When I came back things seemed to be ok with us until it wasn't. I had never seen him like that before and then tonight … I talked him out of it. I saw my brother. Something in his eyes looked different."

"What about Otis? He confessed everything except for that."

"You know? How?"

"I'm good at reading people."

"They can't know. They'll never forgive him for that. I just got him back. I can't loose him again."

"I wont say anything. It's not my business to."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the house with us?"

"No. the outdoors is more of a home for me." He walked away. Shane and Andrea made love. One night after having dinner that Hershel and Patricia made for everyone, they sat down in the living room. All of a sudden Lori cried out in pain. She was going into labor. Everyone stood up and Rick knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby ok?"

"I think I'm in labor." She cried out in pain again and Rick picked her up.

"Take her upstairs and I'll examine her," Hershel said. Everyone followed them upstairs and Carl, Shane, and Hershel went into the bedroom.

"You should stay with the others Carl," Rick said.

"She's my mother. I have to stay."

"Ok, but stay over there." Rick held one of her hands and Shane held the other.

"I'm going to examine you so I can see if your ready to push. Ok Lori. Your ready. Push." She cried out as she pushed. "Stop pushing!"

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"The baby's breeched and there's a lot of bleeding."

"Is the baby going to be ok? What about Lori?" Rick asked.

"I'm going to have to do a c- section."

"You're going to be ok Lori. You've done this before with Carl. You'll survive this too." They left Lori and Carl came up to hold her hand.

"Don't worry mom. Your going to be ok. Just like you were with me."

"I hope so Carl." She put on a brave face for him, but this felt different and with Hershel pulling Rick and Shane aside to talk to them she knew something must be seriously wrong.

"I have to remind you I've only done this with pigs. I didn't want to say this to Lori yet, but even though we might be able to save the baby, things aren't looking good for Lori. She's already bleeding from complications and she's going to be loosing more when I cut into her. We are limited on supplies. I'll try my best with what I got, but its not looking good."

"What if I go back to the school? Try to get more supplies."

"Last time you were there it was taken over by walkers and besides, there's not enough time. Are you or Carl her blood type?"

"No."

"She needs transfusions or she wont survive."

"There's no one else," Rick said.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for Lori, but we can still save the baby.

You have to be strong for Carl and the baby. At least until she's gone." Their expressions mirrored each other. Two men on the verge of a break down, but needing to hold it together for Lori and Carl. Hershel put a hand on both of there shoulders then walked back to Lori.

He was barely keeping it together himself since he had grown close to most of the people there.

"We're going to get through this together. Just like we always do brother," Shane said. "You have Carl me this baby and everyone outside. Ok?"

"Ok." Lori knew just by looking at them that she wasn't going to make it.

"I was going to tell you, but you already know, don't you." Hershel said.

"Yes I do," she said tearing up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok as long as my baby lives."

"Your baby will be fine." He started to tear up too and they hugged. Shane and Rick came back over.

"I'm going to save your baby now. We don't have any anesthetic, so you will feel everything.

"I know. I'm going to die."

"What?" Carl asked, starting to cry. Rick hugged him.

"How did you know?" Rick asked.

"I saw you over there talking and I knew. It was written all over your faces and as much as you try to hide it, it still is." The tears started flowing now. "I need to say my goodbyes now. I might not be able to after the baby's here. I might already be gone," she said crying now too. "Shane."

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling and trying to hold his tears back, failing terribly. He grabbed her hands and she smiled at him.

"Take care of Rick, Carl, and the baby for me."

"It goes without saying. Rick is like my brother and Carl is like a son and this baby will be the same."

"Thank you Shane."

"I love you," Shane said. Lori gave him a shocked look. He laughed. "I meant in a strictly platonic way." She laughed.

"I love you too Shane." They hugged. Shane walked back to Rick, who was still trying to hold back his tears, also failing miserably. Carl and Rick gave Shane a hug. Rick went up to Lori. They hugged and then they kissed. Rick couldn't hold it back anymore and he broke down in tears. She put her hands on his face and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry," Rick said.

"No. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"It's ok. I understand now."

"Your going to be ok Rick. You have Carl, the baby, Shane, and all of your other family. That's how I know you'll be ok. I love you," she said as she cried.

"I love you too," he said, also crying. They kissed again. She reached out her hand for Carl.

"Honey you take care of your daddy for me and your little brother or sister. You are going to be fine. You are going to beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, you are strong, and you are so brave and I love you."

"I love you too."

"You've got to do what's right baby. Its so easy to do the wrong thing in this world, so if it feels wrong don't do it. If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let this world spoil you. Your so good," she said reaching up and wiping his tears away and he smiles. "My sweet boy. The best thing I ever did. I love you," she says as she smiles and cries and then they hug and are both crying now. "I love you my sweet, sweet boy. I love you" she says and then kisses him on the side of his head. Both Rick and Shane watch with tears streaming down their face. Carl ran into Rick's arms and he holds Carl tight as they both cry. "Shane Rick." She reached out her hands for them. They both held her hands and smiled through their tears. "I'm so happy you two are brothers again. Now you could help each other through this."

They both hugged her at once as the three of them cried. She kissed Shane on the cheek and then kissed Rick. "Can you tell Hershel to bring the others in now and please tell him to tell them what's going on before they come in?" He nodded his head and they kissed again. Hershel explained and almost everyone was in tears.

"You can all come in now." They walked in and one by one said their goodbyes. Carol came up first. She held her hand.

"The baby is going be just fine. She or he is going to be surrounded by so many people who love her," she said smiling and tearing up.

"I know," she said smiling and tearing up too. "I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged. T- Dog came up next.

"I'll keep Carl and your baby safe when Rick and Shane aren't there to."

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed his hand and he smiled back. Andrea came up. "I know we never saw eye to eye, but …" Andrea interrupted her.

"That was my fault. It wasn't my place to let Beth make her own choice." She looked at Maggie and smiled and Maggie smiled back. "And I'm also sorry I made that comment about you telling Beth maybe she'll get to have a boyfriend and a husband if she just looked on the bright side."

"Its ok and I'm sorry for saying that you sit up on the RV working on your tan with a shot gun on your lap. I know you were protecting us."

"Its ok."

"Now lets talk about your new boy friend," she said smiling at Andrea and then Shane.

Shane smiled at her and then Andrea and Andrea smiled back.

"He's alright, she said shrugging a shoulder." They laughed.

"Your good for him. He's going to need you."

"Whatever he needs."

"He has his flaws, but you'll bring out all of his good sides." They hugged. Beth came up and grabbed Lori's hand.

"Thank you for stopping me from killing myself. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would be dead right now because no one would have been there to save me even though trying to take my life is what made me choose to live, so I have to thank Andrea too." They smiled at each other.

"Your welcome," Lori said. They hugged. Maggie walked up.

"Speaking of apologizing, I'm sorry I got mad at you when Glenn and I came back on the run for your stuff. I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes."

"I need to apologize too. I almost got you guys killed."

"Water under the bridge," she said smiling. They hugged. Glenn came up.

"Thank you for everything you did for me during my pregnancy, but I should have never put it on you. I should have gone myself."

"If I hadn't then you and your baby would be dead, so I don't regret it. It saved your lives." They hugged. Daryl came up.

"I should have gone and looked for Rick. You could have died in that accident and your little one too. That would have been on me."

"You're a good man Daryl. I shouldn't have called you selfish I was just so worried about Rick. I'm sorry." He nodded his head.

"Me too. That baby will never want for nothing." She smiled at him and he gave a small smile back and walked back to where he was. They went back outside.

"I don't want you to be here for this Carl. Please go outside honey," Lori said. "Take him outside please Rick." Carl ran to her and gave her a hug and started crying. She cried too. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." She kissed him on the cheek and he went back to Rick.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

"Lets go son." Rick came back in. Rick and Shane held her hands again and she prepared herself for the pain that was about to come.

"Are you ready?" She smiled at Rick and Shane and they smiled back.

"I'm ready now."

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you and your family Lori."

"Same here. Thank you for taking us in." He smiled. She took a deep breath. They cried as she screamed when he cut into her and then she passed out. They looked at Hershel.

"Can one of you check her pulse and heartbeat please? I see the baby."

"She's still alive," Rick said.

"She just passed out, but she'll be gone before she wakes up." They still held her hands as Hershel lifted the baby out of her. The baby started crying and Hershel cut the cord and cleaned the baby up. He looked up at them smiling. "It's a girl." They cried and laughed at the same time and then hugged. "Now who wants to hold her first?" Rick looked at Shane.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I will." Hershel handed her to Shane. "Look at you. Such a pretty little thing." He handed her to Rick and he simply smiled at her and held her close, starting to tear up.

"Thank you Hershel." Rick gave him a hug.

"Your welcome. It's to bad it had to happen like this," Hershel said.

"Thanks Hershel." Shane hugged him too.

"Your welcome." They looked at Lori and knew what needed to be done. "I'll take her," Hershel said. They both said thank you. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"I'll do it," Rick said. He took out his knife and gave her a kiss on the head, tears streaming down his face. He stood there with the knife at her temple, but he just couldn't do it.

He broke down crying. "I cant do it! I'm sorry. I can't," he said, grabbing onto Shane's arms.

"Its ok. You leave it to me brother." He walked up to Lori and found that he was having trouble too. It was Lori. He put the knife to her temple and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he did so and he did what he needed to do. He broke down and then went up to Rick and Rick hugged him and they cried.

"We have to bury her," Rick said. Shane nodded his head. They went over to her and Rick picked her up and carried her outside. Everyone watched and then followed as they carried her down the steps. Carl went to stand next to Shane and started crying at the sight of his dead mom in his dad's arms. Shane and Glenn dug a hole and Rick kissed her and said I love you before lowering her down into the grave.

"We have to name her," Carl said. "Can I name her dad?" Rick smiled.

"Sure."

"Remember my third grade teacher?"

"Of course."

"Her first name was Judith. Do you think that's a good name?"

"I think that's a fine name." Rick smiled at him and he smiled too. "Judith it is." They all smiled in agreement. "I need to get food for Judith," Rick said.

"Do you want me to come with?" Daryl asked.

"I'm going to take Shane, but thanks anyway Daryl." Daryl gave him a nod. By the time they were done they found formula and some other things. They got back and Beth was holding Judith. Rick made the formula and then Beth handed Judith to Rick and she stopped crying when he gave Judith her bottle.

"Would you like to hold her Shane?"

"Yeah." When Shane was done he handed her back to Rick. He held her for a while and then looked at Daryl who was looking at Judith.

"Would you like to hold her Daryl?"

"No. babies don't like me." Everyone laughed, but he wasn't really joking. He truly believed that if he held a baby it would start crying. He really wanted to hold her, but he didn't want to take the chance and he felt like he would be intruding on the connection that Rick and Shane were making with Judith, who could be either one of theirs. On Shane and Ricks next run for food they found a toy duck for Judith and plenty of formula. They were walking down the isles when they heard what sounded like a walker. They pulled their knives out and prepared to fight the walker. It sounded like it was in the next isle down. They peeked around and saw it's back facing them and knelt down leaning against the shelves.

"It might be starving. Who knows how long it's been since anybodies been through here," Rick said.

"It's weak," Shane whispered.

"We could just sneak up on it and kill it without a problem," Rick whispered.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Lets go." They slowly approached the walker and then ran toward it with their knives raised and then they heard it.

"Daryl," he said, in a barely audible voice. It was Merle, but they didn't hear him say Daryl, but they knew he was human now. They slowly lowered their knives and Rick slowly reached for his shoulder and put a hand on it. He shot up and went straight for a swing at Rick. Rick didn't even have to duck because when Merle swung at him he was so weak he fell to the floor on his back, knocked out. Shane and Rick looked at each other.

"Merle," they both said at the same time. They knelt down on the floor with him.

"He's bleeding," Rick said.

"That's an understatement. He has no hand."

"Yeah. Thanks to me."

"Come on Rick. Don't tell me you blame yourself for this stupid shits action." Rick ignored him and checked his pulse.

"He's not dead he's just passed out."

"Well that's just a shame." Rick shot him a look. "What? He treated all of us like shit. He's not worth the trouble its going to take to take him with us. I say we leave him here and he'll never know the difference in his condition."

"I'm not leaving him again, especially after meeting Daryl. I owe it to him since I basically left his brother to die and besides, Daryl's a good guy and we're closer then we were in the beginning."

"Ok. I guess he's better then his shit brother."

"It looks like he stopped some of the bleeding, but, he can still die. If we do this it can change how Merle feels about us."

"Alright. I trust you brother, even if I think it's a stupid move. So what's the plan?" Shane asked.

"I know that if he wakes up he's going to have some choice words for us, so we have to get him in the truck before he wakes up."

"What if he wakes up when your driving Rick?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's get this over with," Shane said. He picked up Merle and carried him over his shoulder and put him in the truck. Luckily he didn't wake up. They drove up to the farm and Hershel looked in the truck.

"Is this another Randall?"

"No. I know how he lost his hand and we know him."

"Who is he?"

"Daryl's brother." Everyone came out to see if they found formula or not except for Beth, Carol, Carl, and Daryl, who was in his tent. Andrea, T-dog, and Glenn looked in the truck. "Oh hell no!" T- Dog yelled.

"He's still alive?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah," Rick said.

"Why did you bring him here? He's just going to cause trouble. You saw what he did to T- dog. How he's treated all of us," Andrea said.

"I had to bring him back because Daryl's here. I left his brother on the roof to die," he told Hershel. "I wasn't about to leave him again especially knowing that his brothers here. Maybe Merle will feel differently about things knowing I brought him back to his brother."

"Don't hold your breath," T-dog said.

"Let's hurry and get him inside. I don't want Daryl to see him until Merle's on his best behavior," Rick said.

"That isn't saying much," Glenn said.

"I'm going to carry him into the house," Shane said.

"Is that ok Hershel?"

"I wouldn't want to deny Daryl his brother." Shane scoffed.

"You might change your mind after he wakes up."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Hershel said. They followed him in and Carol was holding Judith and pacing back and fourth, while Judith cried and Carl and Beth were sitting on the couch. Rick held the screen door open and he was holding the food.

"Oh good. You guys are back. She's starving," Carol said. Shane came in carrying Merle. "Is that …?" Carol asked.

"Yeah it is," Rick said. "Why don't you take Judith Carl and can you please make the bottle Beth. T- Dog can you please explain everything to Carol?"

"Ok Rick."

"We need to get Merle upstairs so Hershel could try to fix him or he might die," Rick said.

T-dog explained after Carl and Beth, holding Judith, who was happily sucking on her bottle, came back into the living room.

"I guess they found that asshole out there and he was still bleeding because he cut his hand off to break free from the handcuffs that Rick rightfully put him in, so he can escape from the walkers that broke through the door I tried to secure with chains so they couldn't get to him. Rick being the good guy that he is, wanted to bring him back here to make it up to Daryl."

"Daryl's a good man," Carol said. "He's opened up and earned his place here, but I'm afraid that Merle is such a bad influence on him and since there close he might close up again."

"He's a real piece of work," Carl said.

"Carl." Carol said in a firm voice.

"What? He is."

"Yeah. Your right. He is," Carol said and they laughed. Beth wasn't laughing though. "What's wrong Beth," Carol asked.

"He can't be all that bad. I believe there's good in everyone. Including him. He's Daryl's brother so you would think there's at least a little bit of good in him. There's always room for change. We've all changed in the middle of this, so I think he can to."

"I hope so," Carol said. Merle was still unconscious and lying in a bed upstairs. Patricia cleaned the wound and then stitched him up and wrapped a bandage around him. Luckily he didn't wake up when she was doing the stitches. He would have a thing or two to say about some things.

"How is he?"

"He'll be just fine. It's a good thing you found him when you did or he'd be dead. Unfortunately we don't have any supplies for an IV, so were going to have to make sure that he's drinking eight glasses of water a day so he can stay fully hydrated and he also needs to eat as soon as he wakes up."

"You really shouldn't be here when he wakes up Patricia. His language is really crude toward women. I don't want you to have to deal with that. We'll take care of him," Rick said. "I've handled him before."

"Is that how he got here?"

"Yeah it is and I have to admit that I don't regret it. Like I said to Daryl, he was a danger to all of us, so I don't regret it, but I brought him back because I needed to make it up to Daryl. He's nothing like his brother. I don't want Hershel up here either. Can you let him know please?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Merle was waking up slowly and Rick and Shane were prepared for anything. They even had handcuffs in a nightstand next to the bed. They hovered above him, getting ready to jump him if necessary. He recognized them right away and woke up swinging. He swung and missed because he was still weak from hunger and dehydration. They jumped him.

"Get off me you pigs! Get off me or I'll make you and one handed too!"

"Rick!" Shane yelled and Rick knew what to do. He reached for the drawer and grabbed the handcuffs. Rick cuffed his hand to the bed.

"You prick! You're really going to do this to me again! Are you going to leave me behind again too! Maybe I'll have to cut my other hand off too now!"

"Am I going to have to punch you again to shut you up," Rick said, referring to when he punched him the first time they met. He shut up. "Now look around you." Everything looked clean and kept up. "That fragrance is the smell of laundry just washed."

"I hate lavender."

"I'm not leaving you again and even if I did, you wouldn't be alone."

"What? You're going to leave this asshole with me, Merle said."

"Look who's talking," Shane laughed.

"I'm going to kick your ass," he said, trying to swing at him with his good arm even though he was out of reach. Shane laughed at him and Rick raised his hand up and Shane stopped. "You know Shane officer friendly."

"Yeah. We were partners before all of this." Merle laughed.

"I guess I should say officer really friendly. I didn't know you swung that way sheriff." He rolled his eyes.

"Shane was my work partner." Merle laughed again.

"Oh yeah. That's right. After you punched me and handcuffed me to the pipe you mentioned your wife."

"You've been running your mouth so much you didn't even notice your wrapped arm." He looked at it.

"Well I guess you two are good for something after all. Did you bring me here too?"

"Yeah. We brought your sorry ass here, but I did it for him. I didn't want to."

"Shane!" Rick stood up. "I f you want to keep making things worse then you can leave," he said in a firm voice. Shane scoffed and walked over to a corner. Rick continued. "I didn't fix you up though."

"Then who the hell did?"

"A family friend of the man who owns this house and the farm it's on."

"Well get her up here so I can give her a proper thank you."

"I don't know about that Merle," Rick said. "We'll tell her you said thank you."

"What? You don't trust me to be on my best behavior?" Shane scoffed.

"No."

"If you're not going to let me thank the person that fixed me then can you at least give me a name?"

"Patricia fixed you up."

"Patricia? I had a one night stand with a Patricia and man did we have fun if you know what I mean."

"This is exactly why we can't let you meet anyone."

"I'm just speaking my mind. Who owns this house?"

"Hershel." He laughed.

"He's an old geezer isn't he? Old McDonnell had a farm ei ei o," he sang. Rick gritted his teeth trying to keep his mouth shut even though he wanted to defend Hershel. "Anyone else." He wasn't sure about mentioning Maggie or Beth. He wasn't sure if he could keep his composure if Merle said anything about them. "There are his daughters Beth and Maggie."

"I bet they're pretty. Maybe I can get with one of them. Or both of them."

"They're spoken for!" He said louder then expected.

"Well that's a shame. Who else is there? You and Shane found each other. Is there anyone else we have in common? Since you found Shane then that must mean you found the rest of the crew then right? Are the others here too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Then we've got china man. Does he still have that stupid ass hat?"

"He stopped wearing it along time ago," Rick said, trying to keep his cool.

"Who else is there?"

"Andrea."

"Man would I like to be reunited with her," he smiled. Shane ran to Merle and Rick grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I know how you feel Shane. I want to punch him too, but I need you to stay calm no matter what. I really need this to work."

"Is Daryl really worth it?"

"I think he is."

"Whatever you say then, but I hope we don't regret it."

"Me either." Rick didn't know how much more he could hear without reacting too, but Merle would eventually leave the room and find out himself, so its better he tell him now instead of him being surprised and making his rude comments in front of them. He continued. "Carol."

"That mousy little thing."

"She's not like that anymore."

"Bullshit! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Who else?" He cringed at what he would say when he said T- dog.

"T-dog."

"What! He's still alive! That damn asshole dropped the key! Keep an eye on him. He might sneak in here and steal the key when I'm sleeping."

"It was an accident and even if he did try to steal the key it would be impossible because they're on me."

"Whatever you say officer friendly." He continued.

"Carl."

"Your son right?"

"Yeah." Rick was surprised he didn't have something to say about Carl.

"What about that bitch that gave me the finger on the roof. Or the one with that stupid hat and Hawaiian shirt, slim Jim, little blaundie, rainbow shirt and her dumbass father, that Mexican dude with his family, and tall glass of water." Rick was fuming now.

He knew exactly who he was talking about. Lori. He got up and started pacing, jaw clenched and trying hard not to punch that smile off his face. Shane was the one to calm Rick down now. He grabbed his arm.

"I know Rick, but like you said stay calm, no matter what." They nodded at each other. He sat back down and Shane went back to the corner.

"Jacque, Dale, Jim, Amy, Sophia, Ed, Morales, and Lori are all gone."

"I'm sorry officer friendly." He gave him a nod. "Was it walkers?"

"No and I'm not talking to you about it."

"Ok sheriff." Neither of them had mentioned Daryl. Rick didn't want to mention Daryl because he was afraid of how he might react if he knew he was alive. Merle wasn't mentioning it yet because he was waiting for Rick to say something. After Rick calmed down he sat back down.

"There is one more person," Rick said.

"I know. Is he …?" Rick was surprised to see an emotional side of Merle.

"He's alive."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah."

"Daryl!" He yelled. Daryl was walking to the house to pick up more things for his tent when he heard it. "Daryl!" He went running into the house. T-dog stepped in front of him.

"Where is he?"

"Don't Daryl. They know what they're doing."

"Get out of my way man. We've been through a lot of shit together T-dog. I don't want to hurt you, but I will to get to him."

"T-dogs right," Carol said. "Let us explain. They're helping him not hurting him," Carol said, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her and was about to give in, but he heard him again. He pulled out of her grip and ran upstairs. Carol was going after him, but T-dog stopped her.

"They know what there doing. If we go up there it can make it worse, especially if I'm there."

"Ok. She looked worried." He gave her a hug. Beth came up to them.

"It'll be ok," she said, grabbing her hand. Carl came up.

"Seeing Daryl should calm him down," Carl said. Daryl ran into the room and the first thing he saw was him handcuffed in the bed. He didn't notice his wrapped up arm right away. He also saw Shane holding his hand and it was bleeding and Rick was looking at it.

"What the hell is going on here!" He yelled, hurrying over to Merle and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Go down stairs Shane. You're going to need stitches."

"Are you sure Rick?"

"I'm fine."

"Asshole," Shane said under his breath before leaving. Rick was glad he had a good excuse for Shane to leave. He didn't want him there to cause trouble. Rick explained what happened to Daryl.

"Shane covered Merle's mouth to keep him quiet and Merle bit Shane's hand," Rick said.

"I don't give a shit about Shane. I was talking about Merle." He pulled Daryl aside.

"Me and Shane found him on a run for formula. He was weak and passed out. After trying to punch us …" He explained everything.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, officer friendly saved my life by bringing me here."

"Thanks man," Daryl said.

"I thought I owed you because your brother wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't done what I did."

"And my brother might not be alive if it weren't for you." Rick smiled at him and he gave him a nod. Daryl went up to Merle and sat down. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"I'm sorry bro. I should have gone in your place. I know you can be a real ass and that's why he hand cuffed you and twice now."

"Gee baby bro. Thanks for the kind words. I can really tell you missed me."

"I'm serious bro. You have no one else to blame but yourself. The people from the camp. The people here, they've been good to me. As you know, we didn't have this growing up.

They helped me to open up. Now that you're here and if you don't chase these people away then maybe you can have that too. I'm surprised they stuck with me for this long, Daryl said. I treated them like shit at one point or another. I hope you eventually get to where I am now.

"You really think people here well accept me for who I am. You're different. You've always been the sweet one. You've always had it in you Daryl. Anything else is a cover up to protect yourself. What you see is what you get when it comes to me, so no. They'll never accept me." Rick came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but he needs food and water. With everything going on I completely forgot what Patricia told me."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's why prick." Rick rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back with some food and water."

"Thanks Rick." Rick gave him a nod and then left. Daryl threw Merle a look.

"What?"

"That's exactly why people don't like you."

"You heard what I said and I'm sticking to it."

"It's your life bro. Live it however you want to. I just want you to try." Rick walked in with a sandwich and water. He gave it to Merle.

"Turkey. I hate turkey." He was about to throw the plate, but Daryl gave him a look. "Thanks," Merle said.

"No problem." He took the key out of his pocket and threw it to Daryl.

"Thanks man," Daryl said.

"Sure." He unlocked the cuffs and Merle took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mmm. Yummy."

"When you're ready, come down stairs and meet Hershel and his family. You won't regret it," Rick said.

"Maybe." Rick left.

"You should bro." Daryl got up. "When you're done eating I'll introduce you and reintroduce you to everyone down stairs. I'm glad your back bro." He bent down to give him a hug.

"Alright. Get out of here." About two weeks later, there is a different side to Merle and he had made the strongest connection to Hershel, who was like the father he never had.

Keeping him in line, but without the verbal or physical abuse. This took him some time to get used to. He's not friends with T-Dog or Shane, but there civil with each other and will say hi, good morning, goodbye, or goodnight. Sometimes it'll just be a nod. Merle kept on calling Carol mouse, but she didn't mind and they even shared a couple laughs when Merle would tell her about how Daryl was like when he was younger. Merle knew that Rick was nothing like Shane, so sometimes they actually got to talking when they were the only ones in the room and they talked about Daryl too. It was the same with Glenn and they would talk about the day and what Glenn did before all of this and Merle's love for pizza and motorcycles. He kept his distance from Andrea to keep the peace with Shane, but they would still acknowledge one another by saying hi, bye, good morning, or good night. Merles nickname for Carl was kid and they would talk sometimes, Merle

trying to get more information about Rick without actually talking to Rick and he tried to get to know Carl better because he wanted to know what it was like to grow up with a father who actually gave a shit about you. sometimes he'd find himself talking to Beth and Maggie about stuff he thought he'd never be interested in like baking and cooking and he planned to one day soon cook something up for everyone to really show that he's a changed man. It was the same as Hershel for Patricia. She is like the mother he never had. Daryl and Rick never got any closer then they were because Daryl spent most of his time with Merle and Rick spent most of his time with his original brother. Whenever they went on a run Rick would always go with Shane and the same with Merle and Daryl.

What if Duane didn't die?

Duane and Morgan had just left Rick and a few days later he finally got to picking up the walkie talkie and tried to connect with him at dawn like he said, but all he heard was static.

"That's ok. We'll try again later."

"Do you think he's ok?"

"In this world you never know, but we'll keep trying." He continued driving. A few weeks later on the road and still nothing. Not even static for the last few days. He stopped trying and just hoped that the reason why he wasn't responding wasn't because he was attacked by walkers or dead. They stopped to look for food in an abandoned house. "Stay here Duane. I'm going to check the cellar."

"Ok."

"Here. Take this gun just in case." Duane looked out the window and it was all clear except for one. His mom. He didn't want to see her like that anymore. He felt like she was suffering and he knew that his dad was too every time he saw her. He picked up the gun and opened the door. She immediately turned toward the sound and saw Duane in the doorway and started to walk toward him growling. Duane walked in backwards, leading her into the house. She kept on coming and even faster and growling louder, knowing her prey was so close. She reached out and Duane started shaking.

"I'm sorry mom," he said, before pulling the trigger.

"Duane!" Morgan heard the gunshot and ran up the steps. First he saw Jenny and then he saw Duane on the floor crying. He ran to him and gave him a hug and he started crying too. Every things going to be ok. They sat there hugging for several minutes and then sat next to Jenny. "I'm sorry Duane. Rick gave me the gun and I tried. I swear I did, but I just couldn't do it and I'm sorry you had to."

"Its ok dad. I had to for you."

"For me?" He asked putting his head down. "Thank you son." They hugged.

"I love you mom." He gave her a hug.

"I love you Jenny." He gave her a hug and a kiss. "We have to bury her and gather the stuff that I found and then leave."

"Ok Dad." He picked her up and they went outside to burry her. They put the food in the car and then left for their next destination.

"Were going to make a stop at the sheriff's station to pick up some better weapons."

"Ok dad." They grabbed two weapons each then left to find a place to stay.

"This looks good son." The place had a big building some stores and a café. They went inside and climbed some steps and found a big room with a cot in it. "I'll sleep on the floor and you take the cot." They made themselves at home and then searched the stores to see if they could find more food. Rick, Carl, and Michonne go into the sheriff's station. "Someone's been here. Four guns are gone. We'll take the rest. Help me load them up."

They loaded up the guns and then drove around until they found a good place to search for things. The man with the orange backpack had passed them once and now here he was again, but they couldn't take the chance that he might be a bad person. They found the same place that Morgan and Duane found. "Let's try searching the building first." They went inside and up the steps. Something caught Rick's eye. "Those are two of the four guns that were missing. I recognize one of the other guns. I gave this rifle to Morgan," he said, picking it up.

"Who?" Carl and Michonne asked at the same time.

"Morgan's a friend. He saved my life by telling me what was going on. He had a son too around your age Carl."

"Cool."

"No matter what, we have to be ready for who ever comes through that door," Michonne said.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone could have taken their weapons and are now here. We have to keep our guards up. If we hear someone coming we stand there with our guns up."

"You're going to listen to her?" Carl asked.

"I'd hate to say this, but she's right Carl. We can't assume it's Morgan and Duane just because the rifle's here." Then he saw something else. It was the walkie talkie he was using to communicate with him or at least trying to. "They could have stolen this too. That could be why he wasn't contacting me. There was a point though where I couldn't contact him because there was a lot going on. Promise me that you'll do what Michonne said."

"I promise, but only because you are asking me to," he said, throwing Michonne a look.

She rolled her eyes. Then they heard what sounded like more then one person coming up. Michonne took out her katana and Rick and Carl held up their guns.

"There are two," Rick whispered. They walked in and Duane and Morgan were in shock and dropped the baskets they held that had food and water in them. Carl and Michonne still had their weapons up, but Rick put his down, so they knew it was Morgan and Duane and they put their weapons down too. Rick came up to Morgan and Duane and then stopped. "You two are ok."

"Yes we are," Morgan said smiling and then they came together for a hug.

"Good to see you again Duane." Rick gave him a hug. He helped him pick up what he dropped. "Let me introduce you guys to my son. Morgan Duane. This is my son Carl."

"Nice to meet you," Carl said putting his fist up to give Duane a fist bump.

"You too," Duane said.

"So nice to finally meet you Carl."

"You too." They shook hands. "I want to thank you for saving my dads life."

"Your dads a good man." He smiled at him and Rick smiled back. "And this must be your wife." Michonne, Rick, and Carl started laughing.

"Absolutely not," Michonne said.

"She's just an acquaintance."

"I'm sorry. My mistake."

"This is Michonne," Rick said.

"Nice to meet you Michonne." He shook her hand.

"You too and thanks for the laugh," she said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah Michonne. It wasn't that funny." She gave him a side look.

"Nice to meet you Duane," Michonne said.

"I like your sword."

"It's a katana."

"Maybe I could use it sometime."

"No son. I don't think so. Unless you want to be missing a hand," he said laughing.

"If your father agrees, maybe I can show you my skills sometime." Rick scoffed and she just ignored him. He knew she was good, but he wasn't about to admit it in front of her.

"That's fine, but from far away."

"Cool." Michonne gave him a high five and then Duane went to give Carl a high five and Carl gave him a weak high five. "What's wrong?" Carl got close to him.

"I don't like her."

"Why? She's awesome."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok."

"I'm going on a run," Carl said.

"Where?" Rick asked.

"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't look for were cribs and there's that baby store that moms friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner."

"Carl …"

"Dad it's just around the corner."

"You're going to need some help carrying the box," Michonne said.

"What?"

"If your going to get the crib you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're going to need help carrying the box. You want to get that crib right?"

"That's what I said."

"Then I'll go with him," she said to Rick.

"Alright then. That's the deal," Rick said.

"Only if Duane can come too."

"Can I dad!" Morgan smiled.

"Ok son." He hugged him.

"Thanks dad!"

"Sure, but do whatever Michonne says you hear?"

"Yeah dad."

"You too Carl."

"Yeah," Carl said sounding disappointed.

"He doesn't like her very much does he?"

"No," Rick laughed.

"I have a feeling though that by the end of the day they'll be good friends," Morgan said.

"I don't know about that. I don't even consider her a friend, so how will he by the end of the day?"

"If the dead can come back to life then I think Carl and Michonne can become friends and you and her too." Rick laughed.

"I'm not betting on that one either. I knew it was you and Duane."

"How?"

"I found the rifle and the walkie I gave you and right before we found this place we were at the sheriff's station and there were four guns missing and then I found two of the four here and a couple other guns."

"We left two of the new ones and ours and then took two of the new ones with us while we were looking for food."

"Michonne said that someone might have stolen your weapons and the walkie I gave you, so that's why we had our weapons up. Just in case."

"It's ok. I understand. Better safe then sorry. I didn't learn that until the last minute."

"What happened out there Morgan? Why didn't you answer your walkie?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I'll go first. You said you'd turn yours on at dawn. I mean I hadn't worked up to it yet and then I did. On the road every morning for days. For weeks, me and my boy. And then just static. Nothing but static and then nothing but nothing. You weren't there, so now I ask you. What happened Rick?"

"I tried, but I got nothing on my side too. And then I kept getting pushed further out. I had to. I didn't have a choice. I found my wife and my boy. I had people. I had to keep them safe. We kept getting pushed back into the country."

"You could have your radio back because it looks like I finally found you." They hugged. Carl, Michonne, and Duane were going to get the crib.

"You don't have to come with us. Me and Duane could handle it."

"I told your dad I'd help you."

"Sure. Ok." There was a walker approaching. "Your turn to take care of that." He watched her walk away as he walked away too and Duane was watching both of them, wondering if he should stay with Michonne or go with Carl. He decided to go with Carl, not wanting him to think that he was taking sides and maybe he could convince him to change his mind about Michonne. She took out her katana and ran it through the head of the walker and then pulled it out and the walker fell to the ground. She looked at her bloody katana and swung it to the side to get some of the blood off. She turned to find Duane and Carl gone. Then she saw them turn a corner.

"Shhhit," she said.

"Why don't you like her? She's so cool."

"You just met her," Carl said. "My father doesn't like her either."

"You should give her a chance."

"What the hell was that!" She asked, grabbing their arms.

"I'm sorry Michonne. I didn't want Carl to think I was taking sides by staying with you."

"It's ok Duane," she said smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can't wander off like that though. It's not safe."

"Yes maim."

"And don't call me maim. It makes me feel old. Michonne's fine."

"Ok Michonne." She smiled and Carl rolled his eyes.

"I want to do this on my own." He continued walking. "Are you coming Duane?" He looked at Michonne and she nodded. He walked with Carl.

"You just passed the baby place," Michonne said. They stopped and turned around.

"I'm getting Judith something else first ok?" They continued walking.

"So Judith's your sister's name?"

"Yeah."

"I like that. I had an aunt named Judith." They turned and continued walking and she followed. They stopped at a café. Carl wiped the glass in the door of the café with his sleeve. He pushed up his hat and looked inside. He was about to open the door when Michonne pulled him away.

"You think I was going to let you go in there?"

"I just think its none of your business. You don't know me. You don't know my dad. You came here for common interests! We have the same enemy and the same problem and that's why you're here. That's it!"

"Whoa Carl. She's just trying to help."

"I don't care! This is important. I'm going to do this and I know how I can. You can't stop me." He started to walk away, but she called him back.

"I can't stop you, but you can't stop me from helping you."

"Yeah. And I want to help you too," Duane said.

"Thanks Duane. Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's ok." They gave each other a fist bump.

"What about me?" Michonne asked. Carl laughed.

"No." They went inside, sneaking past the walkers and Michonne and Duane kept watch while Carl climbed up onto a chair and grabbed a picture that was hanging above the bar. A walker grabbed his ankle and Duane and him pointed their guns, but Michonne killed it with her katana before either of them can shoot. She slowly pulled the katana out, not wanting to get the attention of the other walkers. They were trying to sneak out, but a walker found them, so they had to find a way out. Carl and Duane shot a walker each and Michonne killed a few with her katana and then Carl knocked a table down to block the other walkers. They ran for the door, but along the way he dropped the picture. He tried to go back in, but Michonne stopped him.

"No!" She said.

"I've got to go back in!"

"Where is it?"

"We have to go back. We have to! I have to! Ok. It's the only one left!" She didn't say anything. "Fine," Carl said. He went to open the door, but she stopped him.

"Not like this. I don't know you. I get that, but can you do something for me. Wait here." "How …"

"No! No more bullshit! You wait here and that's how we get it done." He glared at her and then he looked down.

"What about me? Can I help?"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go back in when I won't even let Carl go back in?" He shrugged and looked down. Both of you stay here. She left. Carl leaned on the doors while he waited.

"Don't worry. She'll find it."

"Thanks." She came back.

"Hey." She handed him the picture and he looked at it and smiled. Duane looked at it too.

"I just thought that Judith should know what her mom looked like. Thank you," he said smiling.

"I was going to go back in anyway," she said smiling as they walked away. I just couldn't leave this behind," she said, pulling out from behind her a multi colored deco cat she found. "It's just too damn gorgeous," she said, smiling at Carl and Duane. Duane laughed and Carl smiled. Walking on the way back, with Michonne following behind, Duane leaned in close to Carl.

"You know you like her. Especially after what she just did for you." Carl smiled.

"She's alright." Michonne overheard and smiled.

"Can I see?" Carl handed him the picture. "I know how you feel. My mom died too."

"How did you know?"

"You said you wanted Judith to know how her mom looked. Pastence."

"Yeah. She died when she had Judith and then I shot her so she wouldn't turn."

"I'm sorry."

"I try not to think about it."

"I had to shoot my mom too. She got bitten, turned, and my dad hasn't been the same since. He wanted to shoot her, but he just couldn't do it. I knew seeing her like that was making him sad, so when I saw her I lead her into the place we were searching and shot her."

"I'm sorry about your mom too." Carl put an arm around his shoulder and he put an arm around him too. Michonne was tearing up listening. Rick and Morgan were talking while they were waiting for Michonne and the boys to come back.

"Your wife is going to be happy to see the crib especially how things are now, a crib is like gold to a new mother."

"She died," he said, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. Did she turn like Jenny?"

"No."

"I'm glad you didn't have to see that. Her turn. You gave me the gun. You tried. You tried to get me to do it because I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to do it, but I let it go, he said, wiping a tear away. We were always looking for food. It always came down to food. I was checking out a cellar and I didn't want Duane to come down with me. When I came back up I saw Jenny on the floor with a gunshot to the head and then I turned around to see my son on the floor crying. Finally. I was supposed to. I was selfish. I was weak. You gave me the gun, but in the end my son had to."

"I'm sorry for what you went through." Rick hugged him. "I wasn't there when my wife died, but my son … my son had to be. When my wife had my daughter Judith, she died and then my son shot her to keep her from turning. He didn't say anything, but I knew just by looking at him and I broke down physically and mentally." Michonne, Carl, and Duane were coming back up and they could tell that they were struggling, so they rushed over to help. "Everything ok with her?" Rick asked. Carl got close to his dad.

"She might be one of us."

"What?"

"Everything went ok," he said smiling. Rick smiled at him and then he looked at Michonne and smiled and then he smiled at Morgan and he smiled back.

"Thank you," Rick said.

"No problem. Sort of," she said, looking at Carl and smiling and he smiled back.

"Come back with us. We found a prison. The fences can keep them out."

"Are you sure?"

"There's plenty of room and I want to introduce you and Duane to the rest of my family. You two are part of that family," he said, smiling and putting one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Can we dad? I really like Michonne, Carl, and Rick."

"I really do too," he said smiling at Rick. He smiled back. "Ok. We'll go." Carl and Duane high fived.

"Thanks dad."

"Sure. This will be good for us."

"Hey Morgan. Can I speak with you please?"

"Ok."

"We have all the guns from the sheriff's station and we can use your help."

"There are some bad people. Aren't there."

"A man that calls himself the governor and his people. You don't have to, but can you help us fight? We'll protect your boy and just to let you know, that's not the reason I asked you to come back with us."

"I know. I would be happy to help."

"Thanks." They hugged.

"Me and Rick well take down the crib." They all got into the car and drove off. The man with the orange backpack was running after them one last time.

"Stop! Please stop! I'm not bitten! Please!"

"We should give him a chance dad. You never know if someone's good unless you try," Carl said, smiling at Michonne and she smiled back. He pulled over and the guy tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Not so fast. How many walkers have you killed? …" Rick unlocked the door. He came in and sat in the back by the window.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was going to die out there. I hadn't seen a car in so long, so I couldn't give up. I knew if you didn't stop for me there wouldn't be any other cars. I would be dead first."

"You're safe now. You don't have to worry about that anymore," Michonne said.

"Do you know how to fight?" Morgan asked.

"Not really."

"We can teach you," Michonne said.

"It will be your payback to us," Rick said. "We're going to need your help," Rick said. "With what?"

"We'll explain it when we get home, Michonne said. He smiled.

"Home. That sounds great."

"Your one of us now," Carl said. They all drove home and prepared for war with the

governor. owhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
